Mixed Fates Collide
by Clockwork's Apperentice
Summary: On a mission for our favorite time ghost, Danny is sent to the Avatar's universe. With Aang being endangered, his friends randomly showing up, him being sent to the past constantly, and the universes opening to each other, how can our Halfa survive this one? With lots of help and some… core changes. Danny/Sam majorly… Aang/Katara fluff. T for some things… R
1. Introducing the Mission Redone

**MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY EVAH! It's been fixed. No more wierd-type-y-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Mission**

**Line Break**

_FENTONWORKS_

A boy with pure white hair and radioactive green eyes in a black jumpsuit with a white belt, white boots, white collar, and white gloves with an insignia of a P in a D phased through his room wall and plopped down on his bed. His bed was a simple twin with a light blue comforter that had a NASA rocket on it. The icy blue rooms were covered in spaceship blueprints and posters.

Two blue-white rings formed around his waist turning his raven black, his eyes to an icy blue, his jumpsuit into normal teen clothing: blue jeans and a red and white tee-shirt. Danny had just gotten back from a run-in with Klemper. God he was annoying! And, it was past curfew.

Groaning, and still as Fenton, Danny phased through the second floor, invisibly, flew to the front door, solidified, and entered. His parents stood there. His mom was in her usual, teal jumpsuit with red googles, which were currently covering her eyes; and his dad was in his normal orange and black jumpsuit. Both had there arms crossed.

"Danny, your late again!" His mother, Maddie, pointed out. Danny closed the door behind him and walked to stand in front of his parents. He hung his head in fake shame.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Can I go upstairs, now?" The Halfa gave pleading eyes to his parents. "Please?"

His father glared at him. "No, son. You may not. You have chores to do!" Danny's eyes went back into his head. Were they really making him do chores? It was a freakin' school night!

"But it's, like, ten-thirty!" He complained. His mom pointed a finger at him.

"And it's your fault you're late. Now, the dishes need to be cleaned!" Maddie ordered.

"But–" He tried to say, but then stopped. He couldn't tell them he was a ghost boy. Heck, he couldn't even tell them he knew the ghost boy. After all, his parents were the best ghost hunters of all time. Eh… some people might not agree with that, but, still!

Realizing he couldn't protest, an angry Danny stomped off towards the kitchen. He had dishes to do.

Grabbing the first dish, Danny turned it intangible. The icky stuff fell into the garbage disposal, almost making it down.

The room suddenly got a blueish hugh, making it all seem time-less.

Danny reached a hand up to the time medallion on his neck and smiled. "Clockwork!" He said, turning around to face the robed ghost.

His guardian grinned, knowing Daniel would do what he. "Hello, Danny," he greeted.

"What are you– It's another mission, ain't it?"

Clockwork nodded.

Without a second thought, Danny said, "I'm in."

LINE BREAK

Eyes wide, Danny watched the scene before him. Clockwork was letting him watch in another universe's past…

A young boy in horrid, unrecognizable colored clothes was riding a mammoth-like animal with arrow markings. His eyes grew more fear-ridden when he saw the two fall into the black water of the storm and not rise out…

"What is this?" He asked.

"The place I am sending you, only 100 years in the future of this event. The boy, Aang, is an elemental master; he just needs training. I'm sending you to help him. Think you can handle that?"

"You bet!"

"Then, I'm setting you on a ship they…explore. Be ready, young Phantom, for more then just his destiny is what you must assist with."

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny asked, very confused.

Clockwork just smirked and pressed a button on his time staff. "You ready?"

"Clockwork…"

"Get set…" Clockwork rarely got to have fun, this was a golden opportunity!

"Don't, Clockwork…"

"Go," and he sent the boy off to the fire nation's ship.

LINE BREAK

Granted, it's way shorter then the original… BUT I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER! Plus, it doesn't look all funky anymore! YAY! Chapters are going to be about four times this size, btw. I know, I rock.

Bonnie, a girl mentioned later in the story, is me in my fantasy. So… yeah.

Please, don't be afraid to press the little blue button down there and tell me your thoughts! It won't bit…I promise. It won't scratch…that's certain. So, spend ten seconds and tell me your opinion!

I LUV YA! Well, those who review, at least…


	2. Start of a Roadway to Hell

DISCLAIMER: Am I a boy? No, so I don't own Danny Phantom. And, if I owned Avatar, Kaatang would have happened sooner.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapter 2: Start of a Roadway to Hell**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Danny's vision was cloudy when has opened his eyes. He felt woozy and drained. His muscles ached and, then, he realized, he was upside down. Falling face first onto the metal of the - what did Clockwork say? Ship? - he groaned. Shakily standing up, he bumped his head on a lose piece of metal. 'This ship needs an interior designer.' The Halfa thought.

He rubbed his sore head, stretched his back, and decided to look around. The ship was filled with flags that had fire-like symbols in the center, tons of weapons, and then some things Danny couldn't even begin to describe. He walked into a command room, and saw that the sky was a light blue, which shouldn't have been surprising, but when you're sent to another universe, you have got to expect anything.

Danny stumbled a bit, but recovered quickly. Then he heard voices. "Whoa. What is that?" It sounds like a young boy. Perhaps around eleven. Danny caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. It was a string. It would have been almost invisible, but Danny's enhanced sight had caught it – and right before he tugged it, too.

"A fire navy ship." A second voice sounded. This time, though, it was a female's. "And a very bad memory for my people." Reacting instinctively, Danny, still in ghost form, changed back. Only the he realized he couldn't do it, properly, at least. The rings still passed over him, but his hair had a white streak in it. (Like the one from PP) His clothes, well, they were his normal clothes ... just ... in black and white. His eyes remained the same radioactive green. "Aang, stop!" The girl's voice called again. "We're not aloud to go near it the ship could be booby-trapped." The Halfa heard footsteps. Then they stopped.

'Boovy-trapped?' Danny thought, suddenly glad he didn't trip the wire.

"If you want to be a bender, then you have to let go of your fear." The kids voice responded. The footsteps returned; slowly, but surely. They got louder. And louder. And louder. The ghost hybrid then realized that they were getting very close.

"AHH!" The kid had turned a corner and entered the same room Danny was in. It was the kid from the time glass. The kid jumped back— almost in a flying manner. Now able to get a better look at the boy, he fully realized just how odd his clothing was. a yellow turtleneck with a red-orange, poncho-like cape hung down it, but it only reached half-way down his back. the same yellow also was his long-sleeved undershirt. An orange belt held up yellow pants, which were tucked into black-tipped red boots. A blue arrow rested on his bald head, and came out on the backs of his hands. His gray eyes held child-like wonder.

Nervously, Danny waved and said, "Hi." The kid eyed Danny cautiously, but then he smiled. Danny, not wanting to be rude, smiled back.

"Aang!" A girl entered behind the kid. The girl, probably just younger than Danny, had her bangs hooked and pulled behind her ears. A long braid fell behind her back. Her blue eyes filled with curiosity and concern. She wore a blue, dress-length coat that had a light blue wavy steak going down to her waist, outlined by a darker blue. White fluff was at the end off the line, on her hood, and edges of her sleeves. She, too, screamed when she saw him. 'People must not like black and white,' he noted, sullenly. "Who-who are you?" She asked, pointing at him.

"I could ask you the same question." He countered. But, deciding he should answer, he continued, "I'm Danny." He began to rock back and forth on his heels. What if they didn't trust him? How could he help, then?

The boy stepped forward in a kind gesture. "Hi, Danny. I'm Aang." He stuck out his hand, which Danny accepted. His hand was ... different. Hard to explain. Pure energy and happiness came from it, yet, there was something else. Regret, maybe?

The girl gave him an odd look, then approached him."My name's Katara. Why are you here?"

Danny frowned at the question. How was he going to come up with a reasonable— he had it. "I travel and this ship caught my interest." How he hoped that people traveled! And, that this ship would be something people liked to explore. Thinking about exploring, he thought, 'Bonnie would love this.'

Wanting a better explanation, she demanded, "What are you doing in the South Pole?"

"I told you, I travel." He repeated, calmly.

Aang, curious as to what was going to happen next, took a few steps backward. "Aang, no! There's a–" too late.

His foot tugged on something. An immense 'crash' sounded as a cage fell, enclosing them into the small space. "Katara, what was that you said about booby-traps?"

Danny, groaned and turned in a full circle, hands ruffling his hair. When he noticed the bars, his frown deepened and he let out another, more annoyed, groan. Katara turned to face Aang, then glared at Danny. In a tone that would make Sokka proud, she asked, "What nation are you from? Did you set this up? How do we—" she was cut off by the sudden movement of clanks. A sharp gasp escaped her and the two boy's mouths as they watched a single fire blast into the sky. A flare.

"Uh, honestly, I have no clue what nations you're talking about; and I didn't set this up. I just wondered in…" All true. Katara, realizing she had jumped to conclusion, was about to apologize. But, unfortunately, was cut off when Aang suddenly picked her up.

Aang leapt up high, quickly followed by Danny. Katara let out a short and quiet screech as she exited through the hole the flare had made, still in Aang's arm.

Danny shivered when they got outside. The icy landscape must've been in the negatives. But, Danny was only mildly effect because of his ice core. He glanced dow at the slanted ship and noticed it was elevated by a giant ice burg. Aang leapt off the ships roof and landed on the soft snow with ease. Danny, on the other hand, couldn't do that without exposing his powers. And, out of habit, was something he would avoid at any costs.

While Aang was distracted setting down Katara, Danny flew down. Katara's boots sank into the snow right as Danny landed.

Katara was highly suspicious of Danny. And she noticed he had somehow gotten down without Aangs help. She also noticed that, while her feet sank halfway into the snow, the mystery boy's only left a slight imprint. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Aang take off running towards the village.

Danny followed behind, since he didn't know where he was going. Soon, though, he saw a small village. A white outer wall, probably 40-50 yards in diameter, surrounded small tan colored tents. Then he noticed the scowling faces of adults.

A group of people, some elderly, some young, were glaring at Aang. One boy, most likely a bit older than Katara, had the scariest glare. If Danny was still a normal teen, he would've shuddered. He was dressed in a blue coat, similar to Katara's. Three strands of white fluff fell down the center of his torso. White fluff also laid on his hood, his sleeves, and at his hip, which is where the coat ended. Blue pants, he wore, and a pair of gray boots. (I'm going off of memory here, hang with me.) The boy took a step forward. He had his hair tied in a high pony. It was the Danny noticed he was the only close-to-adult male in the whole village.

"Katara, I knew Aang was trouble! He may be the last Airbender, but he's signaling the fire nation!" The he noticed Danny. "And who's he? Does he work for the fire nation!" The last part was a statement, not a question. Katara stepped forward, in front of Aang in a protective way.

"He didn't mean to, Sokka!" Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. There was a booby-trapped, and I, well, boobied right into it." Sokka's glare increased, but he wasn't the one to speak. Instead, an elderly women, at least a hundred years old, spoke.

"Katara, you know the ship is forbidden." Again, Aang stepped in to take the blame.

"Miss, I talked Katara into it. It was my fault." He placed a hand on his heart as he said it. The women's face lightened, but she didn't smile.

Sokka stepped forward, again. "I hereby banish Aang from our village! I also demand to know who he is!" Danny, not wanting to be spoken for, took this as an opening.

"I'm Danny. And, no. I am not working for the fire nation." 'Whatever that is.' he added mentally. Katara, not noticing Danny had spoken, turned to her Gran-gran.

"Gran, you can't let him do this!" Gran-gran looked away in shame, yet, she agrees with Sokka.

"Your brother is right, Katara. Aang needs to leave."

Aang, who's mind had been pondering 'then last Airbender' comment, came back when he heard his name. Since he hadn't heard almost any of the conversation, asked something.

"What do you mean, 'last Airbender?'"

Sokka glared angrily at him. But, because Gran was the eldest, she spoke. "As I've said, no one has seen an Airbender in a century. We thought they were extinct." Katara thought about Aang's reaction.

"Aang, how long we're you in tag iceberg?" She asked, turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Aang looked up at Katara, a bit shaken.

"I don't know. A few days, maybe?"

Danny remembered something Clockwork had said, and so, answered Aang. "Probably more like a hundred years." He noticed how panicked Aang looked when he said it. Sokka, on the other hand, was threatening to pull his hair out. All he saw was a boy who had called the fire nation to them and, AND, was currently banished.

"Aang, you and your… friend need to leave." He said, bobbing his head at Danny. Katara looked heart broken, but that quickly turned to rage.

"Fine! Then I'm going, too!" Aang is taking me to the North Pole to find a water bending teacher!" She, quite dramatically, grabbed Aangs wrist and hauled him to the mammoth-like animal. Sokka stretched his hand out, appearing to attempt to reach for his younger sister.

"Katara! Would you really chose him over your family?"

Danny, currently, wasn't liking this. He was being completely ignored! Not a single polite "Hi, how are you? I'm blah blah blah." Sometimes he missed Skulker, or the GiW. At least they paid attention to him.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said properly. Then he turned to face Danny. "You can come, you know. If you want."

Danny bit the side of his lip. Should he go, or stay here and see if any fire nation soldiers arrive… then he came to a reasonable solution. The Halfa formed an invisible duplicate, that, while invisible, would watch the village. "I'll go with you."

Sokka, relieved yet curious, sighed. "Come, Katara. Soldiers!" A bunch of, no younger than seven years old, kids stood up straight. "The fire nation could be here any minute! Go man your stations!"

One kid raised his hand. "But I gotta—"

Sokka though his head up and punched his fists down. "AND NO PODDY BREAKS!"

Katara looked back at the pair regretfully. Then turned towards her Grandmother. "There goes my one chance of becoming a water bender. Hope you're happy." She stormed into her village.

Aang leapt onto Appa and signaled for Danny to do so. The Halfa walked up Appa's tail like it was a ramp. Sitting down on the saddle, he began to speak. "So, where're we heading?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm going to stick around in case the fire nation does approach." Danny nodded approvingly at his new friends heroic choice. Aang, curious to who Danny was, asked, "What nation are you from?"

Danny creased his eyebrows. "I don't really belong to any nation."

"If you had to pick one, which would be your favorite?"

The Halfa thought hard about this. He only knew of three. And one was evil, the other was not very welcoming to him. "Air." He said honestly.

"Do you know any bending?"

Again, the Halfa wondered how to answer this. Deciding on something he said, "Sort of. I can do some weird things."

Curious, Aang asked, "What kinds of things?"

"This." Danny said, turning invisible. Aang's eyes widened as Danny piped back into place. "And this." He formed an ice diamond, just like Frostbite had showed him.

"You water bend?"

Taken back by this question, Danny shook his head. "No. I can only control ice. That's why I'm not bothered by the cold." Aang sat back. He had never heard of someone who can do those things. Little did either of them know, they were being watched by a teenager.

Zuko watched as a boy in yellow and orange clothing leapt off of the fire nation ship interior. "The last Airbender." He said awed. The ex-fireprince smirked. "Guards! Get my—" he stopped when he saw a boy in black and white clothing _hover _down to stand next to the Avatar. "Guards, tell Uncle he needs to see this."

Ten minutes later…

Uncle Iroh looked up from his roast duck to see Zuko standing over him. His nephew had told him he had seen a man fly; without bending. Iroh, concerned for his nephews sanity, ignored him.

"But, Uncle! I _saw _the Avatar leap off of the ship. But after, another boy _flew_ down. I swear, Uncle!"

Iroh set his bowl down and sighed. Knowing it was better to just let Zuko capture the two boys then to put him down. "Very well. After we capture them, I would like more duck. But until then—" he yawned, "I'll be napping."

Zuko scowled at his guardian, then stomped back to the edge of his ship. He watched as the trio talked to the water tribe. Then he formed a plan. It was obvious that they didn't know he is the Avatar, so he would expose and capture him in one swift move.

He noted the Byson when it walked up behind them. He sat for another five minutes, waiting. When they two boys were on the beast, he summoned the captain. "Set a course for the Southern Water Tribe. We invade and capture the two tomorrow." The captain nodded and headed up to the command room.

(A/N)

Wow, that is long. What do you think of my lovely cliffy? I tried to make it good— no, wait— great. YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Oh, and, sorry if some chapters appear funny. I'm still getting used to this. And I'm only going to include important episodes and ones I absolutely love. BEWARE! Hey, that is fun! ;)


	3. SRH Part 2

The fire nation ship approached the town in early dawn. Aang and Danny had long since noticed and were both sprinting at full speeds to the ship; or more precisely, the village. But they got there too late.

Prince Zuko was already there, and he had confronted the whole village, and defeated the only warrior in the village. Sokka. But, that was no surprise.

The two had burst in, landing in front of the fire benders. Zuko smirked.

Aang, ignoring the immediate threat, greeted Katara and Sokka.

"Hey, Aang. Hi, Danny." Sokka said in a monotone. "Thanks for coming."

Danny quickly rose to his feet. The Halfa glanced around the area, then noted that Zuko had entered a fighting stance. He absorbed his duplicate, gaining what he had seen and what (slight) measures he had to do to pretect the villagers.

"Aang." He said, gaining the young airbender's attention. "We have company."

Aang stood up slowly, holding out his staff in a protective manner. The fire nation guards slowly closed in around them. Aang quickly twisted his staff, generating a blast of air that blowed small clumps of snow towards the fire prince. "Looking for me?" He asked, though it was more of a statement.

Zuko melted the snow, causing trail of water to fall down his armor. "You're him? Youre the airbender? You're the Avatar?" 'Why was he so young? Surly he was over a century old by now… how is he so young?' Zuko asked himself, temporarily forgetting about the Halfa, who was now facing three guards in hand-to-hand combat.

"Aang?" Katara whispered, barley loud enough for anyone to hear.

"No. Way." Sokka said in pure disbelief.

Danny, having successfully knocked the guards unconscious, moved over to Aang's side.

Katara couldn't believe it. The scrawny man had taken down three fire benders. And he hadn't even used bending! And, now, he was willing to fight along side Aang without question. Then she noticed his green eyes.

She locked with them. They were so entrancing. So… overpowering. But what Zuko said next got her full attention.

"I've been waiting years for this encounter," he exclaimed. Then he glanced over at Danny and frowned. "I've been training. Meditating. And all to face you! A child… and a scrawny teen."

"I resent that!" Danny instantly defend, standing up straighter.

Aang, having ignored Danny's words, said, "Well, you're just a teenager."

Angered now, Zuko quickly blasted the pair with fire energy. Aang twirled his staff in a ballet-like manner, forcing the fire to fly around it.

Danny called upon his icy core and generated a quick shield, instantly turning into vapor.

The village gasped, for they thought Danny was a water bender.

The new conditions angered Zuko. He couldn't even see his intended target, let alone the extra one he hoped to catch! 'Shit!' he thought.

Aang didn't like this cover Danny had created, either. So he forced it away with rapid air currents.

Danny was no where to be found.

Then, Zuko completely upset, fired a powerful blast at the villagers. Danny, who was invisible and in front of them, turned visible, quickly countering Zuko's attack with an ice shield.

The villagers cried out if fear, causing the two heroes to halt. Both had made a silent agreement.

"Wait!" Aang called, putting down his staff. "We'll come, just leave this village alone!"

Danny, who had walked up to Aang's side, nodded his agreement.

A small smile spread across Zuko's face. "I promise to leave this village alone if you surrender." He said, his right hand placed on his heart. "Guards!"

Quickly, the remaining two guards collected the new prisoners. One had taken Aangs staff and handed it to a grinning fire prince.

"This'll make a lovely gift for my father." He decided out loud, then he turned around and headed to his ship, his two prisoners following behind with hands tied behind their backs.

Danny, who was walking behind Aang, strolled down the hallway. He refused to show fear. Bonnie had told him about fire starters. "Special and powerful witches that come from an unknown origin." he recited in his mind. Well, Bonnie would be happy to know he had found out where their powers came from.

Aang was talking with the guard, daring him. "We could take you with our hands tied behind our backs!"

Danny snorted. "Our hands are tied behind our backs." He pointed out dryly.

"Silence, prisoners." The guard in the front ordered, clearly not bothered by the comment. That only encouraged they boys.

"I wonder what would happen if we escaped." Aang said in a taunting voice. Danny quickly caught on.

"Bet they'd be thrown overboard. Or, maybe, they'd try to stop us before their leader found out."

"I said silence." His voice held more tension in it now.

Danny gave a wink at Aang. Then, he stopped in his tracks, forcing the guard behind him to stop.

"Move." He commanded, giving Danny a shove. As soon as he made contact, his whole arm froze.

Before he could even cry out in pain, Danny jumped into the air, using his flight power, spun in a quick circle, his shoe colliding with the guards face. He was knocked out cold instantly.

Then Danny felt a powerful force slam into his back. All he did was smile.

While Danny had stopped, Aang moved faster, bumping into his guard. "Oops. Sorry." he lied. Then, when the guard continued to head down the hallway, Aang inhaled deeply, the released a powerful gust of air, forcing the guard in front of him to smash into a corner.

But the blow had also forced Aang back, making his back collide with a smiling Halfa's.

The two sprinted and weaves through corners, constantly glimpsing into rooms to see if Aang's staff was there. While they had been running, Danny had 'slipped' out of his binds, and then untied Aang's.

Katara huffed with pure frustration. Aang was the Avatar. Danny was a waterbender, and a good one at that.

"We need to go help them!" She sighed to her brother, who was too busy engaged in his current doings to really care what his sister had said.

But, he did need to talk to her. "Katara, I—"

"He saved us! Now we've gotta save them! Can't you see it, Sokka?"

"Katara—"

"Damn it, Sokka! Stop thinking—"

"KATARA! Are you going to stand there shouting all day or are you coming with me?" He moved out of the way, revealingly a small canoe big enough for three. But one seat was packed with traveling supplies, so only Katara and Sokka would've been able to fit. But Katara was too happy to think about that.

The young water bender quickly leaped, throwing her arms around her brother and thanking him.

It was the perfect moment for Gran-Gran to appear.

"Katara, are you going somewhere?"

Katara turned to face her smiling Gran-Gran. She was about to say that nothing would stop her, but her Granny didn't dive her the chance.

"You'll need these," she said, holding out a sleeping bag. Katara smiled back and thanked her Grandmother.

She was about to place it in the canoe, then she noticed just how small the dingy was. "Sokka, we're going to need something— Appa!"

The last shriek was due to to the flying byson appearing from over the hills, ready to assist his friends.

Katara readily ran to the giant animal, embracing him in a bear hug.

Sokka sighed "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone,don't you?"

Gran-Gran smiled and have them a short, inspiring speech. Her words calm, relaxed and powerful. "That boy is the Avatar. You two found him for a reason. The other child is a waterbender. Be careful out there."

Katara assured her they would, then snapped Appa's reins. The byson began to walk of in a new direction, with the female urging him to fly; but all he did was walk.

"Come on, Appa. Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do." She rubbed the side of his head slowly. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"What was it Aang had said? Yipe-yipe? Yo-yo? Uh, yip-yip?"

That did it. The four-ton byson kicked off the earth, using its tail as a propeller, and soared high into the sky.

Aang and Danny split up, hoping to be able to cover more ground. Danny found himself in the ships command room, four guards waiting for him.

An elderly man, whom Danny had yet to notice, was watching closely. This boy was more graceful then Zuko, which didn't surprise him, and he was very talented.

Danny had high-kicked one of the guards in the chin, forcing him far away from the power of the blow. Thank you, ghostly super strength!

The Halfa ducted under a fire blast, letting it dissipate as it touched the windows. He moved to the side, trying to get closer to the other side of the room. Then, he vanished.

Iroh's eyes widened when he saw the young teen just poof out of the air. How on Earth did he do that? He only knew of one being who could turn invisible at will… but they hardly ever revealed themselves. Could this boy be in contact with… spirits?

The old man set his tea down and rubbed his temples. Zuko was right. His charge wasn't crazy! But, that also meant he was wrong. And, it also gave them an all new mystery to solve. One that they might not be able to solve.

Aang used his air bending to spin along the walls, running around the guards as they tried to stop him. He still checked every room he passed, just in case. And, before long, he came to a new room. Zuko's chambers.

He entered with caution, hands out in front of him and legs tense, ready to flee any second. Once he was glad the way in, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Looking for this?" He asked teasingly, holding up Aang's staff.

"Yeah! Now if you would just hand it over," he replied.

"As if."

Aang jumped away as fire was aimed carelessly at him. Instead, the fire hit a cloth on the wall, igniting that into scorching flames.

Zuko aimed again, this time more carefully; he didn't want a ruined bedroom. He was trying to no prevail to hit Aang; but he wasn't able to due to the staff in his left hand, only allowing him to use his right in bending.

Aang formed a spinning ball of air under him. He placed his fists on top of each other and sat on it in perfect balance. He moved around the room, traveling along the walls. As he passed the fire prince, he reached out and grabbed his beloved staff. But, when he did, he lost focus on maintaing the air sphere under him.

Now that he had his staff, Aang could easily win, and Zuko knew this. It was time to stop messing around. Zuko marched in Aang's direction, but, before he even made the third step, Aang sent a wave of air crashing into him.

Zuko groaned as he hit the wall, but then he safely landed on his mattress.

Aang, not giving Zuko the chance to move, forced his mattress into the right wall, then ceiling, then left wall, before bolting from the room.

Aang and Danny met on the ships interior.

"Aang!" Danny said, more concerned then excited. The young airbender sprinted up to stand behind Danny.

Guards poured out by the dozen, filling in around the pair. They formed a large oval around them, the weakest ones at the far ends.

Zuko forced his way through the crowd to stand in front of Aang. "Stop! You can't escape."

Danny blinked. He turned to face Zuko. "Dude, we just did."

A loud roar.

The pair looked up to see Appa, and then the two water tribe members. "Aang!" Katara yelled, relieved. She jumped off the byson and ran to the pair.

Danny huffed. "Took you long enough," he joked. Katara glared at him menacingly, but then rolled her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko demanded, clearly not too happy about losing the Avatar.

"Well, we've just knocked out eight guards," eight guards fell unconscious, "the floor is all covered in ice," everyone looked down, sure enough, it was, "and there's a giant flying byson to take us away." Danny offered cleanly, his witty banter making the other three giggle.

"How did you do that?" He asked, pointing to the group of unconscious guards.

"Me? I didn't do anything, well, except the ice. But the guards? That was all him."

Danny Phantom appeared.

"'Sup."

Every single person backed away from the glowing and floating figure. Zuko moved hi hand up and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

Danny Fenton smirked. His duplicate was doing a great job! "That's Phantom. He's, like, my best friend. He's a ghost." (Sorry, I'm rushing)

Zuko took a few steps back, but still remained silent.

Phantom smiled at Danny, mentally asking his original something. 'What do you think? Leave and run or fight?'

'Leave. It'd be best.'

Phantom gave a quick nod, then turned to face his group. "Okay. Hi, I'm Phantom. You'll be seeing me every once in a while. But, right now, we've gotta get you'll outta here before ol' Zuko snaps out of his shock." He flew down to the gang. Carefully, as to not frighten them, he grabbed Katara's and Danny's arm, pulling them onto Appa. Aang followed.

Iroh was right! The boy was in contact with spirits! How many boys can contact spirits? Only one out of none! Well, excluding the Avatar.

But this wasn't a normal spirit he was in contact with. It was a ghost. An extremely powerful ghost, at that. Ghosts never reveal themselves. In fact, they sealed their world off completely from their's just to get away from other powered people.

This boy had access to the Ghost Zone.

What an interesting thought...


	4. Chapter 4: MAJOR FILLER!

_A four-year-old Iroh sat on his bed dressed in his favorite PJs. His soft, brown hair tucked away behind his ears. He loved this time of day! His mother would always come in and tell them nighty-night bedtime stories. And tonight it was his turn to choose. _

_His younger brother, who was a year old now, was cradled in Mommy's arms. He had already been using his firebending. Iroh refused to be intimidated by the small baby, though. _

_"Mommy?" He asked. Iroh pulled off his covers and grew to a crouching position to see his Mommy better. She had crystalline blue eyes that twinkled anytime she saw him. Her curled, ginger hair swung this way and that with all of her graceful movements. _

_"Yes, sweetie?" She set her hand on Iroh's back; then sat down beside him. Mommy gave his head a gentle shove, letting it fall onto her lap. Carefully, she began to run her fingers through his hair. _

_"I wanna story!" He exclaimed, trying to sit up, but quickly fell back down when he realized he was comfy there. His mom let out soft giggles. _

_"And what story do you want to here, Iroh?" _

_The young firebender smiled widely. "The one about the special benders!" Another trail of giggles escaped his Mommy's mouth. She pulled the covers over Iroh's little legs. _

_"Okay, sweetie. A long time ago, before the first Sozin's Commit, green monsters roamed our world." _

_"Ghosts, Mommy! They called ghosts!" His mom sighed calmly at her son's incorrect grammar. _

_"Yes, sweetie. Ghosts roamed out world a long time ago. But, they didn't get along with the spirits that also played here. They fought against each other." Iroh shifted in his mom's lap. "And they broke out in a small war between dimensions. Their evil king, Pariah Dark, wanted to enslave all benders and spirits. He would constantly send out hoards of skeletons to attack our towns._

_"The spirits tried to help us, they really did. Even the Avatar fought against Pariah, but he didn't prevail. Soon, our world was on the brink of surrendering when they appeared." _

_"They special benders!" Iroh said, giving his hand a small clap; but his mother quickly closed them and pointed to Ozi. _

_"Careful, don't want to awake your bother, do you?" The little firebender shook his head rapidly. "I thought so." _

_"Continue, Mommy! It getting good!" Iroh urged, pulling on his moms middle finger. _

_"Well, the special benders had strange bending. They all could do the small things the ghosts could do. Intangibility, invisibility, and they could walk between the worlds. Well, there were only nine of these people. Two in the water tribe, they could control water and ice easier than anyone. Two in the fire navy, those were said to have been born from electricity. Two in the earth, who's bending was more powerful then anyone's. Some even claimed they had been able to bend metal. Then, two in the air nomads. Those were said to be able to fly higher and faster by developing special tails." She sighed heavily. "Then, there was the other. He said he belonged to no nation. No bending. He was what he called an 'ecto-bender.' No one under stood what he had meant. Then he showed them._

_"The man could control the same green energies ghosts could. He had all the basic powers. Then, it got weird. He could control ice, but not water. He could control lightening, but not fire. He could control gems, but not Earth. He could fly higher than the ones from the air group and had the most beautiful tail. They claimed he had two appearances. Some said he could make copies of himself so he could be in more than one place at once. Then… they talked about his cry. _

_"They said they when he screamed, it was worse than a banshee. Green blasts of power would emerge from his mouth, knocking down anything in his path."_

_"But there's more." Iroh suddenly said, and, although he had heard this story many times, he loved this part the best. _

_"Yes, Iroh. There's more. So much more. The man, he had snow-white hair and shinning green eyes. And he only wore black and white. He feared that if he wore any other clothing, he would become one of those special benders. Even in his other appearance. He had coal black hair and chilling blue eyes. _

_"The man, Iroh, people say it wasn't even a man. He was a boy, Iroh. A teenage boy. _

_"Together, they formed a group called The Ancients. Four of them died trying to save our world. Two from the air nomads, one from the fire navy, and the special one. He died. That left five Ancients. And together, they forced Pariah into a deep sleep, making it impossible for the evil king to awaken._

_"But they left the spirits weak. Powerless. Pariah had taken over ninety-percent of their worlds spectral energy. The spirits were reduced to mere shadows of the living. Only those willing and strong already were able to obtain some sort of power." _

_"Like the Avatar!" Iroh interrupted hungrily. His mother giggled. _

_"Yes, Iroh. The Avatar's spirit was incredibly strong. The Avatar's spirit held on tightly to life. So tight in fact, that whenever he lost, his spirit and capabilities would be reborn into someone new."_

_Baby Ozi gave a soft cry, but didn't awaken. _

_"Mommy?" The young firebender asked, now aware how tired he was. _

_"Yes, sweetie?" _

_"I find him. I want to find the special benders." His mom raised an amused eye brow. _

_"Oh? And what will you do once you find them?" _

_The boy looked up at his mother, eyes twinkling madly. "Nothing, Mommy! I only tell him I know and I help them! It will be our secret!" _

Iroh heaved at the gentle memory. He used to tell his brother about them; about the promise to his mom. And he said he would keep it, too. And he did. Their dad never found out.

Those were the days Ozi had been innocent. Now, though, he was a monster.

The elderly man gently stirred his tea. Could the boy he saw be a special bender? What if— it clicked.

The two boys were the same person! The teenage boy from the story! Coal black hair, snow white hair. Chilling blue eyes, shinning green. All black and white. Power over ice, yet not water. Flight. Invisibility.

The boy was a special bender. And ecto-bender.

The ecto-bender. His secret. And Iroh wouldn't let the fire nation lay a finger on him, for he had promised his mother.

Line Break

The Head Ancient sat with Clockwork in his tower, gears making constant noises. "Clockwork, you do know that by sending Phantom to the Avatar world, you have just made him eligible of Ancient." The H.A. stated.

Clockwork nodded. "Positive. But, you would've asked him to join anyways, would you not?"

The H.A. tipped his head. "We certainly would've. For, we were all half-ghosts at one point. But Plasmius? He would most likely end up like Pariah. A fire core. Like mine and his. Geeze, Clockwork."

"I never asked about Plasmius, Damon. But, yes. I am aware of what I have done. And, I know you approve."

"I do. We all do. But, we wish you had waited until he was older. Perhaps time of age."

"It couldn't wait, Damon, you know that. And, it wouldn't have been fair to wait 'till he turned eighteen to go out. He would've been to old to handle Aang and Sokka's… unique personalities."

"As always, you are correct, Clockwork. Let's just hope no one, with a few exceptions, finds out who he is."

"Yes. In fact, one has already discovered who he is and… what he is capable of." And with that, Clockwork turned to face his friend. "Now, I do believe there was another reason for you being here?"

Line Break

Dani Phantom flew gracefully over the skies of Paris. She had so badly wanted to stop down there and say something in French (she's been trying to learn it) an possibly make some friends.

She didn't see the Ancient that was watching her, a small, kind smile growing on Damon's face.

Dani Phantom was also eligible to the Ancients. And, although she's a clone, she is a living being and has a purpose in life. At this moment, that purpose involved being dressed as a young female warrior in another universe, waiting for her dear and beloved 'cousin.'

Line Break

Sam was upset. Clockwork had left her, Jazz, and Tucker out of the Time Lock, which meant he would need them later. She hated this!

Her anger slowly bubbled, then, out of the blue, a fire erupted in a nearby meadow. But Samantha didn't notice.

Tucker cringed when he realized what he had done. How on Earth had he done it? How had he completely covered the kitchen floor in icy water?

Jazz sighed. Her brother had left in another mission; one she had to get involved in. Again.

But maybe the mission was the reason she was floating on a flying piece of Earth…


	5. Kyoshi Warriors? And… Dani?

A sample of distaste and a quote of dissatisfaction make your world turn upside down. But a sample of kindness and a quote of caring turn it upside again. -Me

THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! NOT ALL MY CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS LONG! MOST WILL BE BETWEEN 2,000-4,000 WORDS LONG! THIS IS A TREAT!

Okay, so you guys know what had happened at the temple. Just add Danny and come up with your own version. I couldn't think of anything good for that episode, so I'm just going to skip it. I know it is incredibly important, but, hey, I tried to make it and it was a major fail… sorry for the disappointment. Oh! And, Momo can sort of… how to say this… feel Danny? I guess. ANYWAY, ANIMALS ACT WEIRD AROUND HIM! And Momo is one of them. Appa isn't. For, bysons get along with ghosts… ish. But lots of other animals don't.

Animals that like ghosts: cats, dogs, kangaroos, fish, and anything that flys

What hates ghosts: everything not mentioned above.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, the series wouldn't have ended with Zuko never finding his mom. If I owned DP, well, Tucker/Val would be a major thing. But, neither of those happened. So I don't own either of them… shame… I sure hoped I did.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Kyoshi Warriors? And… Dani? **

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Danny watched as Sokka opened the map. It wasn't at all well detailed and gave Danny a headache. He was never good at that kind of stuff.

"You have no clue where your going, do you?" Sokka asked Aang, his irritation and annoyance not hidden. Aang glanced back at the warrior and smiled gently.

"Well, I know it's near water." Danny resisted the urge to smirk.

"We must be getting close, then." Sokka retorted, looking down at the vast ocean below them.

Katara hadn't noticed the exchange, for she was busy sowing some of her navy clothes.

Danny relaxed a bit, letting his face gaze upward at the twinkling sun. He really wanted to go out for a fly. But, he hadn't told Aang and his friends about that power. And he planned to keep it hidden for as long as he could. He sighed heavily, conceding into the wistful wind that zoomed past his ears.

"Momo," Aang said, disrupting Danny's bliss. "Marbles, please."

Danny glanced at the boy as Momo began crawling around in his shirt. The lemur came out with a handful of blue marbles in his hand, which Aang eagerly excepted. Aang turned away from the route ahead and faced Katara.

"Hey, Katara, check out this cool air bending trick!" The Airbender uncapped his hands, the marbles spinning in a quick pace, hovering in between them.

Katara barely noticed his trick. "That's great, Aang." She said, pulling the string through a new stitch. Aang's smile flattened.

"You didn't even look." He stopped the kiddy trick.

Katara, still not really caring, turned to face Aang. "That's great, Aang."

Aang lowered his hands. "But I'm not doing it now."

"Hey, if it helps, I thought it was cool." Danny said, hoping to lift up the boys spirits. The Airbender beamed slightly, but all his joy was washed away from Sokka's next comment.

"Stop bugging her, Air head." He said, waving his hand at the boy. "You need to give girls space when they do their sowing."

Katara twitched in irritation. "What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother. Danny decided to sit back and watch the show.

"Simple."

'Uh-o,' Danny thought. 'You've just doomed yourself, Sokka.'

"Girls are better at fixing things then guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

"All done with your pants!" Katara held up the pants, and opened them. "And look what a great job I did!" She said sarcastically. She threw them at the eldest teen, a deep frown setting on her face. Just then, Danny thought of a witty comment.

"You know, I have a friend who's a girl and she can kick almost anyone's butt. Sokka, you're a geezer if you think all girls do is dress up. It just so happens that my friend's parents are filthy rich and try to get her to dress in frilly clothes. What she does to them, man, she sprays black paint on them and cuts off the frills."

Sokka turned a deep shade of red. Katara smirked.

"Wait!" Sokka said, hoping to easy the wounds. "I was just kidding! Katara, you can't expect me to wear these? Please!"

Aang shifted from his place on Appa's head, only slightly glancing back at the group. "Relax, Sokka. The place your going, you won't need any pants!"

Danny clutched his dark jeans tightly, fearful that he would lose them. Again. In a public place. Then, he found himself wondering what his boxers looked like… but he didn't dare peak. XD

Aang pulled Appa's reins and they dove down to an island. It was covered in mountains, a gap piercing through the middle of pure white sand. They landed softly.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday." Sokka complained. "Shouldn't we try to get more flying done before we camp out?"

Aang stood staring at the gaping ocean, Danny by his side.

"He's right, Aang. Danny, don't you agree? 'Cause at this rate we won't be at the North pole until spring."

Danny turned around and faced the water bender, brushing his jet black hair out of his eyes. "Actually, I like it here."

"And," Aang added, "Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?"

Appa didn't react.

Aang playfully elbowed him. "I said, 'aren't cha boy?'"

The byson let out a fake yawn. Aang pointed to him, a bright smile set on his face.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yes, Aang. That was super convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten-ton magical monster."

Danny huffed.

Aang, who had spotted something off in the distance, ran to the shore line, a finger pointing dramatically into the blue sea. "Look!"

A giant, yellow fish leapt out of the water, only to fall back in. Everyone, with an exception of Aang, stood dumbstruck at the monster.

"That's why we're here!" He began to remove his pants; revealing the red bottoms underneath. "Elephant Coy!" Aang turned to face his three friends. "And I'm gonna ride it!" He took off his shirt. "Katara, you gotta watch me." He began hopping, trying to get his foot out of his pant leg. Then, he took off running and dived in.

Danny raised his eye brows. He wasn't serious, was he? Even Danny wouldn't, scratch that. He would. Laughing at Aang's shout claiming the water was cold, the Halfa dived in in hot pursuit, not caring he was still in jeans.

Sokka glanced through the corner of his eye towards his sister. He moved his hand up to his head and began twirling it. The Crazy sign.

Danny made a simple ice brig for him to sit on, only for it to be broken by the yellow coy who had jumped out of the water again; Aang on his back.

Falling into the water, Danny forced himself not to fly out of instinct. But, he did slowly lower himself so it didn't turn out to be a belly-flop. While under, Danny was suddenly glad he didn't need as much air as normal people. And that he could withstand the water pressure four times better, too.

Aang waved to a smiling Katara while gripping the fish's fin. He didn't take notice of the two coy diving in and out behind him. Danny did.

So, Danny swam to one, still underwater, and hoisted himself up. Heck, just because he's on a mission doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself, right?

Danny helped his fish, who decided, 'man who feels like demon' felt good, do twists and high-tails, ultimately making Sokka and Katara stare with even wider eyes.

"They look pretty good out there," Katara stated.

Sokka gave her a bored look. "Are you kidding me? The fish's are doing all the work." Man, Sokka was just jealous. He couldn't work up the guts to go out there… but he would never admit that.

Katara's eyes fell upon Appa. Quickly, she yelled, "No, Appa! You can't eat that!" And she ran off, hoping to prevent the byson from consuming the item.

Aang turned away from the path ahead of him and gave a wide grin to Katara, but it fell when he realized she was no longer there. "Aw, man." He muttered.

The fish split up, the one Danny was on turning towards the shore and Aangs going straight. But, then, Danny noticed the shadow that seemed to fade into solidity, coming closer to Aang.

Sokka noticed it, too. "Guys! There is something in the water!"

And, just as he said it, Danny's fish began to sink deeper into the water. Sink? No, that's the wrong word. Pulled works much better. Danny's fish was being pulled underwater; that forcing him to do a front flip off the slippery surface and dive cleanly into the chilling water.

Aang had yet to notice.

Katara came running back, after hearing Momo's pestering screeches, and demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble!" Sokka said, temporarily forgetting Danny had not surfaced, yet.

"And Danny?"

"Oh, him, too. Guys, get out of there!"

Danny still hadn't surfaced. He was staring at a huge fish, way bigger than Cujo's beast form, and he was scared. Sure, he could take it down in one hit, but, he didn't want to hurt anything; anyone.

The giant coy grabbed Aang's fish's tail, pulling him under. But Aang had flown fifty feet away from the fish, who was now chasing him and Danny.

Danny swan to the surface at light-fast speeds (something he can only do when turning intangible to let the water float through him.) The Halfa appeared right next to the Avatar, not even gasping for breath. He turned around, now realizing a shadow had set over them.

The fin that belonged to the huge coy was over six-stories high! Aang let out a scream, which was followed by Danny's.

Aang quickly hightailed out of there by running across the water. Danny, well, he had form an icy path to the shore line, bending the ice to push him forward as he ran. But the fish caught up to them, well, to Danny. Aang had ran right into Sooka at shore.

The fish was only a few yards away from Danny, and he had no intention of losing the boy. The strange human reminded him of some of the skeletons at the bottom of the cove he swam in. The coy loved the skeletons. He just wanted to see if the boy was just as fun to stare at…

But Danny didn't care to find out. The fish a yard away, Danny turned invisible and dissolved the pathway.

The coy didn't know where the boy had gone. He had disappeared; like the lifeless skeletons sometimes would. Sadly and regretful, the coy turned around, not know his prey was only six-inches in front of his eyes.

Danny swam under water to shore, where he and Katara sprinted to Aang, who was struggling to pull his tights up, and a semiconscious Sokka. The warrior recovered quickly.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," the Airbender said, pulling his shirt on.

Sokka dusted his hands and stood up. "Well," he said, "let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road."

Then, six warriors fell from the trees. One instantly stuck her arms under Sokka's and yanked him away from the group. Another warrior pulled Katara's hood over her eyes and yanked her away as well. Aang was quickly yanked away, too, then followed by Momo.

Danny was next. But, oddly enough, the one he was facing didn't attack him, which confused the other warriors.

She wore the same clothes. A green dress and gloves, lovely and flattering warrior make-up, along with darker green armor. She had chilling blue eyes, just like Danny, raven black hair, just like Danny, and an oddly familiar voice.

"Hello," she said, running up and giving him a hug. "Cousin."

Line Break

The other warriors gasped at this exchange. Their newest and youngest recruit's cousin had ridden on the coy? They didn't know whether to be fascinated or protective of the thirteen-year-old girl they had grown to love. So, they did the natural thing they do to all intruders: tie them up.

Now gagged, blindfolded, and bound, Danny was still getting over his shock. Dani? His Dani, was here. In this strange universe. He didn't know if he was happy or scared for the child. But, he didn't protest as they dragged him and his friends away.

The warriors tied three of them to a wooden pole, but Danielle had requested that she speak with her cousin personally.

Line Break

He sighed with relief when his blindfold and gag were removed. Calmly, the Halfas gazed into each others eyes, then broke out laughing.

"Dani! I haven't seen you since you left after the Vlad incident!" He would've hugged her, but his hands were still bound.

Dani's eyes twinkled at her cousin. "I know! I wanted to vist, but, hey, Paris, Brazil, Italy, the world isn't a small world, after all." Danny cracked up at the simple joke; he would've said something along those same lines.

"No kidding." He frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Danielle countered.

"I asked you first."

Dani sighed, giving in to her cousins wishes. "Well, I was over the skies of Paris when Bonnie said, 'hi'. She said she would want me to do something, just for old times sake, and I readily agreed. And, well, here I am! A new recruit to Kyoshi warriors, and proud of it!"

Danny nodded, accepting her explanation. "Same thing with me, basically. Bonnie brought me to Clockwork's and— hey! What aren't you in all black and emo and stuff, like me? Everything I change into friggin' turns black and white!"

Dani laughed, only pausing when she needed air. Then, it began to fade into giggles. "I- I appeared here on these clothes, Danny. And, no matter what I wear, this always is what it turns into!"

"Including the makeup?" Danny asked, completely horrified that his baby cousin was wearing more of the stuff then Paulina.

"Redoes itself after I spend half an hour scrubbing it off. But, whatever. It has to go away eventually."

This time, Danny laughed, but he stopped quicker. If Danielle was here to help, then it meant he would need it. And soon. He really hoped this mission wasn't going to be too difficult. But, most of all, he prayed his friends, including his sister, didn't come. If they did, that could only mean bad news. And Danny hated bad news.

Silently, the Halfas walled back to the square.

Line Break

"You three have some explaining to do," an elderly man said.

"And if you don't answer all of our questions," a warrior added, "We're throwing you back in the water with the Unogi."

And, although they were tied up merciless, Sokka was still being Sokka. "Show yourself, cowards!" He demanded. One of the warrior removed the blindfolds.

It revealed five teenage girls; all of whom were dressed warrior style. The one in front had red-brown hair, blue eyes, a chopstick crown, a forest green dress with black armor on the chest, hips, shoulders, and wrists. Two fans were tied up to her waist by a dark green rope. Her face was painted pure white, though not as pure as Phantom's, and she wore a bright shade of red eyeshadow.

"Who are you? We're the men who ambushed us?" Sokka asked, struggling to move forward.

Danny returned, cousin in hand. Only the warriors noticed this, but they chose to ignore it. If Dani had a trusted and brave cousin, they would trust him, too. But, right now, they had another three to question…

The head warrior thruster a fan at Sokka's face, but didn't open it. "There were no men," She stated clearly. "We ambushed you! Now, tell us, who are you and why are you doing here?"

Sokka stuck his nose forward. "Now, just wait a minute. There's now way a bunch of girls took us down," he glanced to Aang for support, but the warrior yanked him.

She said, "A bunch of girls, huh? The Unogi's gonna eat very well tonight."

"No," Katara interrupted, "Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it! My brothers just an idiot sometimes!"

In a loud voice, loud enough for people who were listening, Danny huffed, "Sometimes?" Dani dropped to the floor, clenching her stomach form laughter. This was better then when they… never mind.

The warrior cautiously released the male warrior.

"It's my fault." Aang said, hoping to drag the blame away from the other two. "I'm sorry we came here. I just wanted to ride the elephant coy."

The elderly man, he wore a fur poncho with a blue dress underneath, said, "How do we know if your not fire nation spies?" He pointed an accusing finger at Aang. "Kyoshi stayed out of the water so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang suddenly brightened, "This island was named after Kyoshi? I know her!"

The elderly man dismissed Aang's statement. "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here, four-hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang creased his eye brows in consideration. Then he turned to the man, a smile tugging at his lips. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

The female warrior raised a fist. "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Aang's smiled grew very wide. "That's me!"

"Throw the impostor to the Unogi!" The man ordered. Instantly, the female warriors pulled out their fans, one facing their heads, the other on the left side of their chins. Slowly, they began to close in, temporarily forgetting Danny and Dani.

Danny didn't like what was happening. So, he ran next to his friends' side and took a defensive stance.

The head warrior was impressed. She stopped and stated at Danny while her girls continued forward. He had a perfect battle stance, one that took years to master. His clothing was also plentiful strange. And he's Danielle's cousin? 'There's something going on here,' the warrior decided.

"Aang, Danny, do something!" Katara whispered.

Aang, being the dramatic fellow that he is, blasted himself high into the air, removing his binds, and floated back to the ground on the other side of the pole.

"It is true!" The elderly man awed. "You are the Avatar!"

Then, much to Danny's amusement, Aang said, "Now, check this out!" He pulled out his marbles and they began to spin rapidly in his hands. He looked to the group, big and innocent expression splattered on his face.

Cheers came from the small town crowd.

The news spread very quickly about the Avatar's return. And soon, it reached the ears of a young fire prince and his uncle.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi island?" Zuko demanded. Quickly, he turned to face his uncle, whom was trying not to show any emotion. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. The two aren't getting away from me, this time!"

Iroh pointed to the steaming fish that they happened to be server for dinner. "Are you going to be eating that?" He asked.

An angry Zuko returned, "I was going to save it for later!" And he yanked the dish away and stormed to his corridors.

Iroh pouted.

The towns people of Kyoshi went about their normal day, some, though, chose to edited the Avatar Kyoshi statue in the square.

In the main building, the group was being served a feast of cake and other types of deserts.

"All right!" Aang exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air. "Desert for breakfast!"

Danny eagerly reached for some cupcake; he loved this! "These people sure know how to treat the Avatar!" Aang said, biting into a doughnut-like pastry. Katara brought the food up to her mouth, thought a bit, then set Uris back down. "Mmmm! Katara, you've gotta try these!" The boy thruster one of the pastries to Katara, only took a cautious bite, then began to eat into the feast along with the two other males. "Sokka, what's your problem?"

Danny laughed. "C'mon, Sokka. Do you really want to miss out on this, or are you bummed you got your but kicked by my little cousin!"

"Not hungry. And I'm certainly not upset about that!"

"LIAR!" Dani shouted, for she had walked into the room.

Danny laughed uncontrollably.

"But you are always hungry!" Aang stated.

"You're just pissed because me and my friends whooped your sorry little butt yesterday!" Dani teased.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka defended.

"Right," Katara added, "And, then they kicked your butt."

Sokka stood up and crossed his arms angrily. "Sneak attacks don't count!"

"Yes, they do." Danny said, only making Dani giggle. He was hoping she would break down into a laughing fit. 'I need some new banter for this universe,' Danny thought.

Sokka muttered something about showing them, the girls, and stormed out of the room. Now Dani was in a laughing fit; as was her cousin.

No one said anything for a while, for two of them were choking on poisoned laughs. But, when they calmed down, Dani asked, "So, Danny, uh, the warriors wanna see you."

The male Halfa raised an eye brow. "Oh? An why is that?"

Dani shrugged. "Something about you knowing how to fight."

Aang and Katara's curiosity about the boy increased greatly.

Danny followed Dani to a small hut. Inside, Sokka was getting his butt kicked by the warriors. Danny resisted the urge not to burst out into another laughing fit, but, still, a few giggles escaped him. "Hey, Sokka. What's up?"

Dani moved over to the leader, then said, "Here's my cousin. His name is Danny."

The warriors looked at the little Halfa. "His name is Dani, too?" One asked.

"What? Oh, no! Mine is with an 'i' his is a 'y'."

"Oh."

"So," Danny said, "what do you guys need?" He stepped over a zoned out and angry Sokka and stood face to face with their leader.

"Well, I saw your fighting stance and was wondering if you would tell us where you learned it."

Danny bit his bottom lip. "It's self-taught." He said honestly. The girls smiled slyly.

"Perhaps, do you have any moves that are self-taught, too?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. He glanced down at Sokka nervously, then smirked. "Do you guys like to pick on male fighters? Is that it?"

"Sure is. Show us what you got."

Danny laughed and entered a fighting stance. He didn't know if he would take down the girls or let them take him down… but he wanted them to stay confident. So, he relaxed from his stance.

"Look, I may know how to fight, but I only do it out of necessity."

The girls didn't take that for an excuse. Instantly, the head warrior leaped at him and tried to trip him, only for Danny to do a double-backflip away from the girls. He received awed gasps. "I knew you could fight," the leader stated calmly, a smirk growing. "At least you're better than him," she pointed her fan at Sokka.

Danny blushed. "Look, I already said this. I don't like to fight unless I have to."

Dani walked next to her leader's side playfully. "C'mon, Danny. Just show them what you've showed Aang and his pals."

Because Dani was his clone, a piece of him, Danny new he should listen to her reasoning.

"Okay, reason is, I bend." The warriors raised a curious eye brow. "I can bend ice, ice only, no water. Don't know why and don't really care. But, I can also do this."

Danny disappeared from sight.

All the warriors gasped, again. Dani was even a bit shocked. She had expected the ice, but invisibility? Show off.

Danny reappeared on the other side of the room. "See? You guys are at a disadvantage. It wouldn't be fair."

Sukki, for that was the head warriors name, smiled. "We're trained to fight fire benders. And, we always love a challenge. Show us what you can do." She walked towards the Halfas, the other warriors following, and took a fighting stance.

Danny didn't know what to do. Sure, he could easily defeat them, hands tied behind his back, but, he didn't want to. But, these girls weren't leaving him alone. Sighing, he took a fighting stance. Danny would let them win after about ten or so minutes.

The girls waited for Danny to make a move, and when he didn't, Sukki came up, fan out and ready to strike. Danny dodged by tucking into a roll and moving about four feet away from the warrior. He didn't expect another warrior to come at him from behind, so she landed a hit right to his back.

Danny quickly recovered, however. The eldest Halfa leapt to his feet just in time to throw one of the girls over him. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. Danny flipped back. He was facing a corner.

Sukki took this to her advantage and jumped, panning on knocking him out with a blow to the head. Danny, though, saw this and ducked away. This was going to be fun.

Danny contracted a bit when a girl jetted him in the abs. He quickly swung his feet out from under the girl, though, tripping her. Then he grabbed her fan and threw it to the other side of the room.

Sukki came running, for she had made a plan with another girl who was approaching Danny from behind, since he was busy with the other two girls at the moment. Honestly, Sukki was very impressed. The boy hadn't even used his weird bending and he could take on all of them. Maybe… oh, she'd have to talk to Dani about his.

When Sukki made it to Danny, he did the thing she wanted him too. Jump back. And, when he did, he jumped right in front of her partner. Her partner, a girl named Kushina, whacked out her fan, grabbed Danny around his neck, and held the fan there the way you would hold a knife.

"Okay, you win." Danny said, his hands halfway in the air. Kushina released him and took a few steps back.

"You're actually pretty good, though I hate to admit it." Sukki mentioned, tucking her fans away.

Danny dusted himself off– it was a habit– a looked up to the warrior. "Thanks. You guys are… wow."

"I know."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well, I better go find Aang."

"Wait!" Sukki called. The boy couldn't leave just yet… "Where did you learn to fight like that? I'm having a hard time believing it was self taught."

Danny smirked a bit. "Well, my mom's a ninth-degree black belt. That might have something to do with it. And, then, there's my dad. He's pretty strong, though not as much as my mom. But, I've gotta hand it to my friend Sam. She basically works her butt off trying to keep me in shape for– nothing. just for fun."

Sukki noticed his hesitation. What had the boy been through? "Danny? You said you only fight when you have to, right?" The Halfa nodded. "Well, what happened that required you to become a fighter?" She knows it's private business, but, hey, if he's a threat– which he's not!– then she wants to know somethings.

Danny tensed a bit. "An accident. A big mistake my friends and I made, and, well, I had to fix it. I still do, in fact. I still fix it everyday." (Portal accident and ghost attacks, just in case you were wondering.)

"Not helping." Sukki persisted. Danny frowned and just headed out. Dani was about to follow him when Sukki grabbed her arm.

"Dani? Can we talk about your cousin? It's nothing bad, but I think you might like it. Either way, you'll be happy." Dani nodded and followed her leader to their chambers.

It just so happens that Danny and Sokka returned to the hut later that day. Sokka was furious with Danny for not telling them about his fighting skills. And, when Danny refused to teach him, for some of his moves were impossible, the Halfa had agreed to take him back to the hit to see if the girls would train him, if only a little bit.

And, when they finally agreed, Danny couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's dress. He laughed even harder when Aang came by and said, "Hi, Sokka. Nice dress!" Man, this place was a blast!

Katara was practicing her water bending. She would never admit it, but, she was a bit jealous of Aang. So, when he walked in without fans, Katara ignored him until he spoke.

"Katara, remember how the Unogi almost got me yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's going to be real dangerous."

"Good for you."

Aang instantly frowned. He had hoped… "So, you're not going to stop me?"

"Nope. Have fun."

Aang crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. "I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"Well I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good."

Aang had had it. He threw his hands down and yelled, "Fine!" Katara stopped her bending as Aang left the room. She hugged herself in guilt.

Danny was getting a kick out of this. Sokka kept waving his fan around with no clue how to use it.

"You're not going to master it in one day," Sukki said plainly. "Even I'm not that good."

Sokka jumped onto one foot, wobbled a bit, and said, "I think I'm starting to get it." He began the dance sequence Sukki had taught him, then thrust his fan towards a snow-covers tree. The fan hit the trunk and bouncd off, making the snow on some of its branches fall down.

"It's not about strength. What we do is use the opponents force against them. You need to losen up a bit, Sokka."

Danny scuffed. "A bit?" They ignored him.

"Think of the hand as an extension of your arm," she took out her own fan and held it straight in front of her. "Wait for an opening and then," she came at Sokka.

Sokka elbowed knocking the warrior to the ground. Sokka crossed his arms and humphed.

Sukki blushed, but quickly pushed it away. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" She defended.

Sokka smiled widely. "I got you! I so got you! Admit it!" Sukki took Sokka's accusing finger and bender it to his wrist, making him whine and Danny wince.

"That's gotta hurt." Danny mentioned.

Sukki smirked. "Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again." And they began to fight.

Dani came running in a few minutes later. She had been hanging out with Aang, but when he said he was going to ride the Unogi, that's like saying Danny was going to ride Aragon on a bad day!

"Aang's in the water! He wants to ride Unogi!" She panicked.

In a flash, Danny and Dani ran from the hut to find their friend. Sokka and Sukki had processed what Dani had said a few seconds later, then they zoomed out of there.

When Danny got there, Aang was still in the water. Danny sent off an invisible duplicate, as Phantom, to search the waters.

Katara was the only one there, which was a good thing since none of the children should be out that late.

"Get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" Katara called playfully.

"On my way!" Aang answered, now swimming freestyle to shore.

Then the Unogi appeared.

Danny, not knowing why his duplicate hadn't told him the Unogi was coming, was currently running to the water, ready to save Aang at any costs. He dived in, ignoring the pleasant feeling of the icy water, and swam to get to Aang, completely ignoring Katara's and Dani's cries.

The Unogi stopped at but when it felt 'good demon boy' in the water, but then he continued his chase. The other boy in the water would taste yummy, or the Unogi hoped. But, when he was surfacing, the boy had been lifted up on his back.

The Unogi lifted his head above water, his long spine spiraling. It was a serpent-like creature that was black, had cat-like green eyes, a bronze tipped snout, and four yellow slashes on the side of his face. He let out an ear piercing moan and shot Aang off of his back with a cannon of water from his mouth.

Okay, to say the Unogi was stunned when he saw a white-haired and glowing teen holding his dinner was a huge understatement. He was about to snap at them when he realized who the teen was. It was demon boy. Suddenly, a memory came back to the beast.

_"Hello, friend. Mind if I get a ride?" It was a tall man, perhaps in his late twenties. He was one of the special people people talk about. He had long, silky blue hair and dancing deep sea blue eyes. He was like the other green creatures, the ones who had saved him from the nations. _

_Slowly, Unogi nodded to the man and lowered his neck, allowing the man to slip on. _

The floating boy reminded him of the man, but he instantly snapped out of his trance and attacked. He knocked the two boys into the other teen in the water. The one he liked. But, now knowing that it wasn't who he had hoped, the Unogi went into merciless rage.

When Phantom and Aang slammed into Danny, the Halfa was forced to take Phantom back in. And he couldn't make another duplicate yet. He needed to focus. And they didn't have time.

So, when the Unogi came charging at the boys, Danny encased all of them in an ice ball, not ice burg, and they were able to withstand the monsters wrath.

Danny picked up Aang and hoisted the boy onto his back, seriously debating if he should reveal his flying power. In the end, he decided not to. So, now, Danny was left paddling to the shore with great agility.

He barley made it to shore, for having the mister send blasts of water your way is not a fun way to travel.

When they had settled down a bit, something called the panic back.

A fire nation ship was visible at the horizon.

Zuko and a few other guards rode out of their boat on rhinos. Yes, rhinos. "I want the boys alive," Zuko told his guards.

Instantly, Danny grabbed everyone— Sukki and Sokka had joined them— and turned them invisible so that they wouldn't be spotted. All of Danny's companions shivered from Danny's icy touch, but we're glad for the cover. And, retaining the invisibility, they rushed back to the village.

The town was in a state of pure panic. Zuko and his guards had halted at the base of the town, yelling for the Avatar and 'the other boy' to show themselves. Danny released the teams invisibility, and when he did, they were all shocked.

Dani was in her normal clothes. Well, normal clothes to Danny. Only thing? Yeah, her whole out fit was in the same color scheme as Danny's. Black and white. Eyes now a vivid green.

"Dani, you're you again! No more makeup or warrior clothes!" Danny excitedly whispered.

Dani's face brightened. "What happened?" Aang asked, awfully confused by the change.

Dani smirked, and Danny knew what was coming. "You wanna ask questions? Or do you wanna kick some butt?"

The answer was obvious.

The trio, Danny, Dani, and Aang, headed off to face Zuko and his troops head on. Zuko was very shocked as a smaller and girlier version of 'the other boy' came with them. And, he was even more shocked by her attitude.

"You must be Zuko. My name's Dani, with an 'i'. And you've met my cousin, Danny. His name's with a 'y'. And, guess what?"

"What?" Zuko asked stubbornly.

The Halfas looked at each other, then smiled. "And your going down." Danny said.

Anger bubbled up inside of Zuko. Who the heck was that little brat? Was she like her cousin? She sure did look a lot like her cousin. But, whatever. "Guards! I want all of them alive! Attack!"

And the battles began.

Dani took on three guards. It was an easy enough battle. But, because she could only use invisibility, for she doesn't have her ice powers, she relied on her month of training she had gained by working with the Kyoshi warriors. She simply let their own fire-blasts hit each other until she could sneak up from behind and knock them out. Then, she ran to join Aang in facing off Zuko.

Danny was having a harder time. He was facing two rhinos, creatures who really didn't like ghosts, and four fire benders.

The Halfa dodged the constant fire blasts, some burning his skin slightly. Danny leapt onto one of the attacker's shoulders and forced him to the ground. Then, he brought up his ice shield when a fire blast was made at him; it dissolved into a deep steam.

The guards were disoriented by the new scene. The air was hot and moist, making their fire bending fade a bit when blasted through it. The rhinos also didn't like the environment at all. It made them tense and nervous. Never run into a nervous rhino. Oops, too late.

Danny stared in horror at the approaching rhino. He hadn't meant to bump into it… maybe the steam wasn't such a good idea.

In a flash state of panic, Danny raised his arms up. To say he was scared by the electrical shield he called upon instead of his ice one was… no, it was right. Danny was stunned. Especially when he heard faint whimpers.

The water in the air was conducting and transferring the electricity to the other life forces in the steam. Quickly, Danny eliminated his sparking green shield and ran to check the unconscious bodies for a pulse. And, when he felt that they still had one, h sighed with pure relief. Never, in a million years, would Danny kill someone.

Now done with his battle, he sprinted to join his cousin and Aang.

The town's houses were all ignited in flames, and Danny realized this. His eyes began to glow the icy color, and in one shot, the flames turned into mist.

Aang reached down and grabbed a pair of fans, for a warrior had dropped them. The Avatar sent a wind of air into Zuko, making him fly into a building, it erupting into flames, which quickly disappeared due to the icy atmosphere.

Aang looked to his side to see a grinning Dani; he returned the smile. (AN! NO Dani/Aang! Just friends!)

Zuko stormed out of the building, sparks in his eyes. "Dammit!" He cursed, making Dani smirk.

"You know, Zuko? With a tongue like that, Pariah would just love to see you off, that is, if he was still around."

The fire prince ignored the snotty comment, he would ask them about it once they were tied up in his ship.

"Stop!" Aang cried, now seeing all the cowering town's people. "Dani, go get the others. I'll get the other Danny. Just… go to Appa, okay? It's my fault the town is like this."

Now on Appa, the group, now with Dani, soared high above the clouds, fleeing the scene. Zuko left the town as soon as he saw his 'prizes' escaping. Just like Aang wanted.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

AN: Sorry. I know the ending was a bit of a disappointment. BUT! Dani is now in the group. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but it turned out just fine!

This was an incredibly long chapter. +6,000 words. DON'T EXPECT THAT FOR EVERY CHAPTER! I don't even know why this one was so long…

REVIEW!


	6. Omashu, Seen, Caught, and Punishment

**Okay, so I just saw The Avengers last night, and may I say, IT TOTALLY ROCKED! I love it! But, if you want to go see it, I suggest going in the morning *cough, earliest show, cough* 'Cause or else it will be too crowded. Yeah... **

**I know this is a quick update, but I am just so in love with this story! Also, I get bored. A lot. But, hey, my boredom benefits you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Three words: I OWN NOTHING! And if I could chose to own anything, it would not be The Three Little Pigs. **

**Omashu, Seen, Caught, and Punishment**

The gang emerged from a dusty hill covered in small shrubs. Katara and Sokka still hadn't removed their coats, which terribly confused the Halfas. But, everyone was in bright spirits, for they were very close to a certain city; Omashu.

Aang stood up high on a rock formation and dramatically said, "The Earth kingdom of Omashu."

The city was a bunch of huts-like-tents that rose up hight on a hill. The path leading up to the city was that of a zigzag.

"I used to always come to this city to see my friend, Bommie," Aang continued. (Spelling?)

Danny let out an impressive whistle, while Katara said, "Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole!"

'I've seen better,' Dani thought, thinking of Paris and London; maybe even New York.

"They have buildings here that don't melt," Sokka exclaimed a bit timidly.

Danny snorted, "What? Did you think to whole world lived in little igloos or shacks?" Sokka blushed furiously.

The Airbender turned around towards his four companions. "Let's get going, slowpokes! The real fun is inside the city!" And with that, he leapt off the cliff and was about to skid downhill; but Katara halted him.

"Wait, Aang! It might be dangerous if people found out you are the Avatar."

Sokka stepped forward, though he was various to not fall off the formation. "You need a disguise."

Aang turned around to face his pals, a bit of confusion in his expression. "What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can grow a mustache!"

The Halfas have slight giggles at the unintended joke.

Now standing only a few feet away from the city, Aang had a fake mustache on, which is made of, disgustingly, Appa's hair, and a puffy hairdo hiding his arrows. He would constantly complain about the itchiness, only making the cousins laugh. "How do you live in this stuff?" Aang asked the byson, only to get a breath of carbon dioxide from the beast as a response.

"Great," Sokka commented, "Now, you look just like my grandfather!"

Danny said, "Though you look nothing alike, I swear you remind me of Ida Manson."

"Technically," Katara added, "Aang is over one-hundred-twelve years old."

Dani smiled when Aang began to twirl his staff, then set it down in a cane-like fashion and called the group 'whippersnappers.' Then, the group began to walk, much to the Halfas disappointment, all the way to the city.

"I promise, you guys are going to love Omashu!" Aang said happily.

"Yes, a city made of straw and bricks is so exciting," Dani commented dryly. "This reminds me much of The Three Little Pigs."

Danny turned to his cousin curiously. "How the hell does that city remind you of that cracked-up fairy tail?" His cousin shrugged.

"What are 'The Three Little Pigs?'" Sokka inquired, earning the laughing fit of two Halfas.

"W-well their, HA, just a fairy tail that's, *giggles*, most common where we're from." Dani said in between laughs.

Katara made a mental to ask about the the fairy tail.

"Anyway, the people in this city are the friendliest in the world!" Aang said, trying and successfully shifting the topic of conversation of the back to the city.

Danny scowled slightly. "I beg to differ," and he pointed towards the oh-so-famous cabbage man.

"You want to bring cabbages! What kind of place do you think this is?" An Earth guard shouted. He was dressed in, as we're his companions, a yellow shirt and skirt with a brown belt, a free hat with copper cloth dropping from the sides, a green, shoulders-only poncho. Weird thing? They were all barefoot.

The guard grabbed a cabbage, crushed it into bits, and grabbed the cabbage man's arm. Instantly, a rock pillar shot fifty feet into the air, launching the cabbage carrier high into the sky. It fell off a cliff, making the man scream, "My cabbages!"

The group looked over the edge, just slightly startled by this event. Aang said, trying to contain his embarrassment, "Just keep smiling."

Katara have a nervous laugh as they approached the guards.

Dani pressed her lips together when one of the guards lifted a rock high above Aang's head. "State your business." He demanded forcefully.

The next thing that happened made the other four state stunned.

Aang an right up to the guard and said, "Mu business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I gotta have a mind to bend my knee and puny you over my back side! (?)"

The guard waves his hands in a calming gesture. "Settle down, old timer. We just need to know who you are."

Aang, being the joker that he is, claimed, "Name's Bonzoo!" And said another long woe that I don't have the slightest idea how to spell. Then, kindly, he continued, "And these younglings are my grandchildren!"

Karat went up and waves a polite hand. "Hi, June (long word), It's nice to see you."

Dani, refusing to be outdone, ran up and said, "I'm May (long word), an I say it is nice to see you, too."

The eldest Halfa rolled his electric eyes.

The guard rubbed his chin, then looked down at the girls. "What's up with your clothes, little lady?" He asked Danielle.

The kid shrugged. "I like them this way."

"Okay, very well." He lolled at Katara. "You, you seem like a responsible young lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu," he waves them in.

To himself, the guard noted that the grandpa had quite a hight difference from his grandkids, but he dismissed the thought once he yelled at Sokka, claiming he was a strong boy and saying that Danny needed to gain some muscle, and the large family was gone.

The city was, apparently, not made out of straw. In fact, it was made out of stone and brick houses, ones the Big Nad Wolf couldn't be able to blow down. Deep slopes carried crates of mail to other foreign parts of the city; Aang called it the Omashu Delivery System, claimed it to be miles upon miles long.

"Earth bending brings the mail up, while gravity forces it down." Aang had said.

Danny thought it curious how this universe used the customary system of measurements but was unaware of The Three Little Pigs.

Apparently, Aang's friend Bommie had found a better use for the shoots; riding them.

The group was at the tip of the system, crowded into one of the rock carriers. After a bit of persuasion, Danny and Dani were able to have their own.

"One ride," Aang said, "Then we head off to the North Pole, airbender's honor."

Unlike Aang, whom of which was bubbling with excitement, Katara and Sokka were totally nervous; billions of negative thoughts passed through their minds.

"Aang," Katara spoke, "This had sounded fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" An exaggerated and extended version of the word 'thoughts' was heard all the way down the slope, due to Dani kicking the carrier.

The youngest Halfa jumped in behind her cousin. Giving it enough force, Danny and Dani flew down after their friends.

Katara let out a quiet scream all the way down, Sokka was too panicked to do anything other than hold on tightly, Aang was cheering, and the Halfas were giggling with pure joy the entire way down.

Soon, though, a carrier with pointed spears came in between the two carriers, separating the groups.

Aang's trio, was in dagger-range of the upcoming carrier. The spears came closer, making Sokka duck down to avoid headlessness.

"Hang on!" Aang shouted, and he began to move the carrier back and forth, forcing the carrier off the pathway and onto a green-bricked roof.

The Halfas, however, remained on the slope, gently bumping into the speared carrier before them. The bumps made the ride unpleasant, which in turn, made the cousins feel sick.

To avoid another sickening bump, Dani, out of reflex, made the cart intangible, but only enough so it just phased through the carrier that was in front of them and not through the slope.

Once passed the deadly cart, the Halfas' cart took a separate path, which came to an end quickly. Down side? Five guards were there waiting for them.

The Halfas were brought into the thrown room, and we're quickly joined by the other three, all smiling sheepishly.

The king, a white-haired man (with a bald spot on the top of his head) and a beard was sitting on a thrown chair wearing green robes and a longhorn hat; not that he knew that, of course. The setting was also joined by an erie green light that illuminated the creepy scenery.

Danny noticed that Aang's old man disguise was no longer worn, making the Halfa's stomach do a nervous bellyflop. He also noticed that the king seemed intrigued by Aang, as if knowing who he was.

'Get a hold of yourself, Fenton.' He mentally cursed. 'He probably just realizes Aang's the Avatar. Wait, he wasn't supposed to know that either. Dammit!'

The guards pushed the group down to their knees in a bowing manner. And, even though Danny could act just as stubborn as he wanted, he and his clone decided to comply; just for the sake of peace.

"Your Majesty," a guard greeted, "These juveniles have been arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Hey!" Dani instantly defended, "We are only guilty of false travel- whatever that rule was!"

"Off with their heads!" The cabbage man declared. "One for each head of cabbage!"

The guard trusted his hand towards the man, "Silence! Only the king may pass down judgement. What is your judgement, Sire?" The guard lowered his arm.

The king began to narrow his eyes at the group, his gaze drifting from Aang, to Dani, and then to Danny.

Danny felt like his very soul was being looked upon by this man, and instantly, he felt a bit panicked. Did he know who he was? But how could he? He ne'er even existed in this world until today!

Sokka made a few whimpers, Katara fluttered her shimmering eyes, Aang just avoided his gaze, while the two Halfas met it dead on, a neutral look in his face.

The king instantly noticed who Aang was, he also noted that his two friends appeared to be from the Southern Water Tribe, but the other two confused him to no end. They were dressed in neutral colors, symboling they weren't inclined to follow any nation. But their eyes, the radiant green that reminded the king of his certain crystals. He wanted to find out just who these kids were.

But he'd have to do that later. Aang was his greatest concern; his oldest friend who hadn't aged a day. He had something special planned for him…

"Throw them," dramatic pause, "A feast!"

Dani then realized how insane this king truly was.

Various types of meat and fruits layer out across the table. The king hovered over the group, light, mischievous chuckles escaping his narrow mouth. "The people in my kingdom have gotten fat from so many feasts," he told them. "So, I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

Danny inwardly stuck out his tongue in disgust. He wasn't much of a meat eater… anymore.

Danielle on the other hand, she was just as fine eating food. Food was food.

Aang sighed. "Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Danny silently laughed at this. Him and Sam would get along swimmingly…

Sam. Danny felt a pang of homesickness strike; but he pushed it aside just as quickly as it had emerged.

The king then turned his attention to Sokka, holding the chicken leg in front of the male warrior. "How about you? I bet you like meat," then the king playfully shoved the chicken into the teens mouth. Sokka eagerly excepted the chicken, however.

Katara looked to Aang. "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?"

"It's not just you." Dani said dryly; she received many giggles as a response.

The king sat at the other end of the table. "So, tell me, young ones, where are you from?"

Aang sat in a two-second thought, then quickly said, "I'm from Kangaroo Island."

Danny smirked. "Yes, and we come from Ghostville." Not to far from the truth…

The king noted the Halfa's quips. He seemed to be only lightly lying, as if… nah. That can't be possible. Ghosts haven't been around in thousands of years. (He doesn't know the story of the ecto-benders, btw, just about the ghost's claim over human kind.) The king, however, quickly recovered.

"So, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is very hopping!" When no one laughed at his joke, he tried again. "Ghostville, huh? I bet that place is haunting!"

Silence.

Then, Sokka started to laugh, much to everyone's dismay, that is, except the king's.

The king let out a fake yawn, possibly trying to gain the children's attention. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." He began to stand up and reach into his robe. Danny instantly noted the action, but didn't think anything of it when his enhanced vision saw it was a chicken leg. "Guess it's time to hit the hay," the king said.

He threw the leg right at Aang, who caught it in a ball of floating air. Gasps could be heard from the guards and servers in the room.

"There's an Airbender in our presence." Danny knew where this was going… "And not just any Airbender, the Avatar!"

Aang quickly quite his airbending, the leg dropping into his plate.

"Now," the king continued, "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. (long word)?"

Aang stood up is surrender, "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar; doing my Avatar thing; keeping the world safe." He lifted up the table cloth. "Everything checks out; no fire benders here! So… good work everybody! Love each other—" he kept going on.

Dani kept quiet during this exchange, noting the king's personality. A cracked-up nut case? Yes. An idiot? No. A genius? Yes.

Danny wasn't even listening, however. Instead, he kept his gaze fixed on the king and his guards. He didn't know why, but his alert bells kept crying, 'Danger!'

The Halfas didn't even notice Aang had almost dragged Katara and Sokka out of the room, that is, until they realized an erie silence had fallen.

"You can't keep us here," Katara said strictly. "Let us leave!"

The king picked up a piece of lettuce that had been on his plate. "Lettuce leave?" He asked. Then, he calmly but into the lettuce, munching contently on it.

"We're in serious trouble," Sokka whispered to Aang. "This guy is nuts!"

Danny smirked, "No kidding."

Aang only temporarily wonders how he had heard Sokka, but quickly lost interest when the king began to speak.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar, and you," he pointed to Danny, who's eye brows shot up in fear. The male Halfa was suddenly hoping he could just vanish, wait, he could. But that would raise suspicions. "Yes, mi boy," he continued. "I heard about the trick you and your sister pulled! You two flew right through a cart, but that doesn't matter right now."

Aang choked inside a bit. They had flown through a cart? One of the carriers? What else aren't they telling them?

Dani narrowed her eyes darkly. "I'm not his sister, I'm his clo-sin. Cousin." She correct.

The king noted this interruption with little interest as he began taking again. "You boys will face three deadly challenges. But for now," his voice became gentle. "The guards shall show you to your chambers."

The guard leaned in towards his ruler. "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

The king turned towards his guard, a frown still upon his face. "The newly refurbished chamber."

The guard raised a finger. "Wait, which one are we talking about?"

A calm smile settled upon the king's lips. "The one that used to be the bad chamber. That is, until the recently refurbishing. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber; we really should number them. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

**I am sorry for an mistakes in this story. For some reason, pages kept saying 'access denied' so I had to do it on my cell phone. No complaining! Please…**

**Oh, and the more reviews I get will speed up my update rate. Keep sending in suggestions and opinions. I really appreciate it and will consider what you have to say! Honest! **

**Those who already review, I would like to thank you!**

**Wow. That was a touchy moment. Anyway, till next time! **


	7. OSCP Part 2

**Well, my lovely readers, I'm hitting something big here. These next few chapters will be short but should be posted every one-three days because of it. I'm having a hard time with this episode, but it's doable. That's all I need. **

**There will be probably four parts, maybe three, maybe five. This is a complicated episode. **

**Some parts may be a bit rushed… just a heads up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it, but I don't. Are you happy now?**

**Part two**

The room that was once bad wasn't all that bad. If fact, it was quite nice. A circular room with a 20 yard diameter, four beds, a large table with some snacks (ones that the Halfas haven't ever even heard of), lovely crystal lamps, and gracious green drapes hanging from the ceiling.

If only it had a skylight.

"If this is the prison cell," Dani stated, "I wonder what the royal rooms look like." The youngest Halfa walked over to one of the beds, plopped down, then frowned. "You would think, if they can make a room look like this, then they'd at least have some comfortable beds."

"Like it matters," Sokka said distastefully. "We are stuck here, wether we like it or not."

Aang glanced down towards his staff nervously. What was it the king had said? That Danny and his cousin had gone right through the carrier? Pushing that weird thought away, he subconsciously asked, "I wonder what our challenges will be like."

"Well," Katara spoke, "there's no way we'll be sticking around to find out."

Danny smirked. "I like the way you think, Katara. Only problem? How the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, I don't actually know. But, there's got to be some way out of here."

Dani looked up from her place on the bed and frowned deeply. "You know, I kinda hoped we might be able to stay. The king is a little whacked up in his head, but he's nice. Enough."

The eldest Halfa snorted. "You like it here? You wouldn't even remain at my house, and you like it here? Where we are held prisoner? Where Aang and I'll be out 'to the test?'"

"Yep."

Aang, who wasn't paying the slightest but of attention to the Halfa's side conversation, burst, "The air vent!" His finger was pointing to a hole in the wall that was about a few inches in diameter. What? Did he really think they could get through there? As if.

Actually, Sokka said so, too. "If you think we're all honing to be able to fit through that, you're crazier then that king!"

Aang just smiled wider, much to Danny's confusion. "We can't; but Momo can!"

Suddenly, everyone turned to see the lemur on a bed licking an apple. Danny guessed he'd fall asleep soon, for the lemur looked quite content.

Aang, however, either didn't notice or didn't care; presumably the first one. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here."

Momo glanced up at Aang, eyes pleading 'no.' But, again, Aang didn't notice. He ended up shoving the lemur into it, his eyes still pleading.

But, much to Aang's disappointment, he got stuck. "Go on, boy," Aang encouraged, "Go and get Appa." The lemur didn't budge.

Sokka just glances up from the bed he'd picked with a frown. "Eh, how was Appa going to save us, anyway?"

Aang got really defensive. "Appa is a ten-ton flying byson. I think he could figure something out."

Danny laughed. "You do know you just said the Appa's fat, right? Ten-tons? That can't be healthy."

Aang glared, then remembered his thought from earlier. The best way to get Danny back for that comment was, "What did he mean?"

Danny sat up from his position on the bed. "What did who mean?"

"What did the king mean when he said you and Dani went right through a cart?"

'He meant he saw me use my intangibility, which by the way is one of my many powers I haven't told you about. Oh, and thought you should know Dani and I are from another dimension and were sent here to help you defeat the fire lord person!' As if Danny could tell them that.

"It is another of my abilities." He stated instead, just hoping that they wouldn't—

"And you didn't tell us!" Sokka yelled in outrage. He felt hurt. Betrayed. What else did this sly and cunning and (better than he was) fighter have up his sleeve? What was he hiding?

"Yep. Dani can do it, too." He didn't want to explain anything…

"Oh," Katara said, jumping into the conversation. She had just taken note of something… "You said you travel, right?"

Danny eyed her cautiously, now very, very aware of what might be happening. "Yes."

Katara's eyebrows creased in confusion. "But you said you had a home and Dani never chose to live with you. If that's the case, how can you be traveling?"

'Crud.'

The elder Halfa shifted nervously, not knowing to respond. But Danielle did. "That's our business. Please, leave it at that."

And the subject was dropped.

(I want a fancy design for my line breaks. What'd'ya think of this?)

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

The next day…

Danny woke up to the sound of a crash. Temporarily, he forgot where he was and stated to panic, but stopped before anyone could notice. Even the Earth guard who had stormed into their 'prison'.

Aang jolted up, his slumber interrupted, and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Sokka? Katara?"

Okay, so it wasn't the first thing in his head. His first thought was 'Go away, mom. And turn off- holly monks! Where are my friends?'

Katara and Sokka had been 'escorted' somewhere special. Dani, well, she was invisibly watching.

Danny groggily sat up, had similar thoughts to Aang's, and rolled off the bed he'd been completely sore from sleeping on.

"Where are my friends?" The Airbender demanded, turning around to face the guard.

The else Halfa sat up with his right hand on his head. He might be a ghost, but that don't mean he isn't subtle to pain. Come to think of it, he wasn't even half-dead. But that thought was for a day when he had his younger cousin and his buddies back. Today, well, he was ready to kick anyone's butt who stood in his way. That included the friggin' king's.

Back to the story, Aang glared at the guard. How dare he say that he'd only free their friends if he completed those stupid challenges! Who did he think he was, the king? Oh, wait… Dammit! He was the king…

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

The king that day was in purple robes which clashed awfully with his skin color.

"First, Avatar, Danny, what do you think of my new outfit?" The psychotic ruler asked.

"It is… nice?" Danny said, unsure on whether or not to blurt out the truth. Today, he felt like being difficult. But that wouldn't help his friends.

Aang just stated blankly at the man, showing no expression.

Danny suddenly felt very anxious. Why? He just wanted to get his friends away from the crazy king. He also felt like saying… "What the hell? We both know those robes are hideous."

The guards were shocked by the sudden outburst, as well as the king. Aang stomped promptly on the Halfa's foot, making him pull it up and grab it.

"You look fine." Aang said, hoping to push down Danny's rudeness. Where had that come from?

"Excellent! But, may I ask what the word 'hell' means? I've never heard someone use it," the king inquired.

Danny was in no mood for this. But, yet, he found it amusing he didn't know why hell was… and Danny was in no mood to tell him. It'd only raise more questions.

"None of your business."

The king eyed Danny, wanting an answer.

Then Danny realized what was going on. Or, he thought he did.

"Hell is a place the dead go. Only, it's a place where bad dead spirits go. It is also a cuss word which means the same as 'heck.' Satisfied?"

The king, now even more curious as to whom the boy was, just nodded and smiled. "Congratulations! You've just passed the first test!" He announced, rubbing his hands together.

"Really!" Aang said, not asked. If the challenges were tests then this souls be a bit easy… then he realized he hadn't gone to school in a hundred years. Drat.

The king smiled sheepishly, "Well, not one of the deadly tests." As he said it, he waved his bony finger around.

Danny was getting annoyed. He wanted his cousin back! You go a year without seeing her, she appears, then is kidnapped! Never, ever mess with an angry phantom. And the king was just about to meet Danny Phantom. Well, once the challenges started, anyways.

Aang ran up angrily to the king yelling, "We don't have time for your crazy games!"

"Psychotic." Danny added. Aang didn't notice.

"Give us our friends back!"

Suddenly, a girly giggle was heard from behind Danny, and all eyes drifted towards the smaller Halfa who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I would've just punched him, Aang. But your way works, I guess."

The king, who had know that the guards weren't able to catch that girl and snap a shabby ring on her finger, was, once again, very surprised. Sure, he had known that the two kids shared the same secret. He just thought that they could only do that one trick… now he really wanted to find out who these children were.

But his old buddy was his biggest concern.

"Thank you for joining us," he said. "Guards? If you'd please," he gestured over to the girl who's smile was gone and was replaced by a slight frown.

"But we haven't even had breakfast!"

They ignored her, simply slipping on a ring and revealed the other two. Their friends were being forced to wear those same rings.

After the crummy description of what the rings were and how they worked, the pair headed off for their first deadly challenge.

'This had better be worth it,' Danny thought angrily.

Neither Halfa noticed how, now that intangibility was exposed, Dani could just phase the group out of the harmful rings. They really need to work on their logic.

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

It was a key. That was their first test. To achieve a damn key from a waterfall. Did I mention that the waterfall was in a cave? And that the bottom of the cave was covered in spikes? Yeah, that's kind of important.

The pair stood on a rock, facing the pouring water. The geminite was halfway up their arms by now… neither realized they could just phase out.

The king let out an evil, yet playful, laugh. "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." He pointed to the waterfall, where a gleam of light was being reflected. "Oh, there it is! Would you mind fetching it for me?"

If glares could freeze, the waterfall would be a giant popsicle now. Oh, wait, Danny's glares could freeze. Well, guess that explains why there was a patch of frozen spikes before them.

Sweet. Danny could work with this. Turning each rock tip into a cube of ice, that was big enough for Danny to balance on, he began to stumble towards the waterfall.

And, again, the king was impressed by Danny's abilities. But, again, he was more focused on the Avatar.

Aang leapt off the sides of the rock pilers, doing impressive acrobatics along the way.

Danny, noting how Aang could handle this one, just focused on glaring at the king.

Aang, as you all know, reached up and grabbed hold of a ladder that was leading up to the key. Struggling, he tried to grab hold of the second bar, and, unfortunately, failed.

When the male Halfa saw his friend falling from the waterfall, he instinctively was about to fly and save him. But, he thought better of it. Within a millisecond, Phantom appeared, catching Aang in his arms.

Danny, now using his ice powers to a full extent, as in to make deep ice paths, sprinted to his duplicate.

"Thanks, Phantom." He said, though he noted how weird it was, talking to himself. His duplicate nodded, said something like a 'you're welcome', and set Aang on a block of ice then he vanished.

Phantom had made another public appearance.

The rock was up to their friends' shoulders, making Danny desperately nervous. He didn't want to lose anybody. He couldn't lose anybody. That's why he's here; to help. To protect. And that meant he thought logically.

"Danielle," he called. "Just phase out of the rock!"

The youngest Halfa mentally face palmed at her cluelessness. Well, it was a trait that Danny was famous for… and she was his clone… hmmmm, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

But Danielle was shocked. Not only could she not phase out of the dumb rock, she realized what it was. Ectoranium. So, this was where the rock had been formed. Interesting, yet, very upsetting.

"It's Ectoranium, Danny! I can't!"

"What? Where the heck did these people get Ectorainum?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

«{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}~§~{*}»

**Ohhhh… cliffy. Sorry, I just had to end it there. Who knows? Why aren't they being shocked by the ghost-repellent rock? How do the boys get the key? And, what will the king do about the mysterious character that assisted his old friend in the test? **

**X X**

**O**

**I want some suggestions on future episodes! If there is one in specific you want me to do, PM me or review. I READ ALL REVIEWS! **


	8. OSCP Part 3

**Here is part three! Over two-thousand words and the last part of it, too! **

**Part three**

Danny gave a very irritated sigh. How the hell did people manage to get Ectoranium in this universe? Well, fire-starters did originate here… but that's besides the point! If Danielle was unable to phase out of the geminate, how could they escape? There was always the option of completing the tests, but, Danny was just too lazy to do it…

"Aang, if I give you a boost, and then Phantom tosses you, do you think you could dive into the waterfall and get the damn key?"

Aang's mouth twitched, obviously thinking about it. "Couldn't Phantom just go and fetch it?"

Silence.

"You know, I never thought of that…" Danny said, now very embarrassed. If he was at home, he would've done that at a moments instant. So, why didn't… 'I'm so clueless,' he thought.

"Can you call him, or something, Danny?" Aang asked, bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

The Halfa nodded. "Yeah. Uh, yo, Phantom, can you come here for a second?" How come he didn't just yell out his name? Oh, right. Because he's not thinking right. Why? Don't ask me!

"Yeah?" His clone, which he had just materialized, asked. His spectra tail was floating around impatiently.

"Think you can, you know, fetch that lunch box key in the middle of the waterfall?"

Phantom nodded, a smile on his lips. "Yeah, be right back." And the duplicate flew off.

If you were watching, it would look as if Phantom had just become a blueish glow that dived into the fall, grabbed the key, and returned. When, in reality, he just turned intangible.

And Katara made the connection.

When Danny went through an item, he seemed to have the same glow; when Phantom went through an item, it had the glow.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. They both had the most vivid green eyes, they had the same body build, same color scheme, same voice, even if Phantom's was a bit more echoed, and, they had the same powers. Danny was Phantom. Phantom was Danny. Danny Phantom.

Which means… Danielle was also a Phantom. What did she look like in a ghostly appearance?

But there was one problem to her theory. How could Danny be in two places at once?

Katara was snapped back when she saw the ghostly figure return to the king.

"I hope you enjoy your lunch. But, now, I have… business I need to take care of."

And with that, the ghost was gone.

Line break

The next test was this: fetch Floppsy. It was a loop-eared bunny with brown spots on his eyes. Simple, right? That's what they thought, too.

"Come here, Floppsy," Aang called lullingly.

Bad news? Bunnies don't like ghosts.

As soon as Floppsy saw Danny, he took off in the opposite direction.

The pair stood, frozen. Something had gotten their attention. Something big. And it really didn't like ghosts.

A horned beast, the size of Cujo's big form, was standing behind the pair. It had a brown mask and paws. Two walrus-like tusks gaping from the edges of his mouth. It also had a white beard, but that doesn't matter.

What did, though, was the enraged howl it released as it attempted to crush Danny and Aang. It missed, though, well, sort of. Danny had turns intangible, while Aang jumped out of the way. It crushed a boulder, instead.

Aang landed in a frog-like crouch, Danny soon by his side.

"I take care of monster," Aang suggested, "You get Floppsy." Danny nodded and chased after the squealing bunny, conveniently, of which, had passed by the pair a second ago.

"Floppsy, wait!" Danny cried, and, so, Danny began to chase Floppsy around the circumference.

The beast towered over the Avatar, glimpsing at 'demon boy.' The beast really wanted to pursue the other boy, making him fear him. But, he wasn't sure why he feared the boy. But he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

The beast let out a roar and pounced on Aang, making him leap in the air to avoid the assault.

The dominant animal sprinted in Aang's direction.

Danny was having no luck. Each time he reached down to grab the rabbit, it took a large hop to avoid it, making the dust disperse.

Aang, however, kept moving in sharp turns as to confuse the beast. But, unluckily, the beast tumbled right into the path of Danny.

In an unlikely sequence, as Danny was in the air at that time, he bounced off the monster's nose, did a backflip, and barely made a sound as he landed on the ground.

Now, Aang was chasing Floppsy. But, just as he was about to reach the rabbit, it zoomed into a mouse hole. The Airbender's arm slipped in a millisecond afterwards, but the rabbit was already out of reach.

And, Danny was leading the beast right towards them.

Not good.

But, then, Aang said, "Wait a minute…"

Danny, who had been paying more attention to the monster behind him then his own direction, slammed into the wall behind Aang. A groan escaped his mouth.

But, Aang wasn't scars anymore of the beast. "Floppsy?" he asked it, receiving a tail wag and a joyful bark in response.

Danny sighed.

The crystal's dimensions went above their shoulders and down past their knees. They didn't have much time.

Line break

The next test would be the hardest.

"Your final test," the king began, "Is annual. And, as a special treat, you get to chose your opponent."

Two men, one with light, green-gray skin, hair in a high and tight bun with two scares on his eye, the other naked and bald with armor and cloth covering up the private places, stepped besides the king.

Danny was really pissed.

"You may choose," the king said happily.

Aang had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, you're saying, whomever we choose is who we choose, is the person we get to fight, right?" the king nodded. Then, without consulting Danny, Aang said, "I choose… you."

He pointed to the king.

The king smirked dangerously, his eyes now full with insanity and mischief. "Wrong choice."

Then, the king snapped his back, now sitting up a foot or two taller, cracked his knuckles, and removed his robes. What layer beneath was a bulky, healthy, and powerful man.

The two boys' eyes widened in fear, shock, and disbelief.

And, without warning, the king Earth bended, sending the two boys flying to the rocky platform below. They landed hard.

The king leaped off of his platform and landed strongly before the boys. On his feet, the ground in pieces under him.

"You thought I was a frail, old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see," he stated.

Aang, regaining his spunk, countered, "Can we fight the guy with the axe, instead?"

Danny rose to his feet afterwards, turning intangible to let the dirt fall off his clothes. "I think we should fight the other one, actually, he is a bit more… umphed."

The king said, "There are no take-backsies in my kingdom." He points to the platform their friends are on, with a guard. "You might need this," and the guard tosses him his staff, which Aang catches.

Danny takes a fighting stance, Aang holds his staff out, both preparing and waiting for the longline to make a move.

The Earthly ruler stole a rock from the ground, making it levitate, the punched it in the boys' direction. Aang moved out of the way, Danny just went intangible; but the rock hit him.

"I had a feeling you would do that! I saw what happened when your sibling here tried to escape the geminate. Thought you should know that the ground has it in it!" He flung another rock at Aang.

Danny stood up, his hand on his head. That had hurt! It had really, really hurt. Stupid universe having ghost repellent rock.

The king watched as Aang simply dodged his rocks. "Typical Airbender tatic. Avoid and evade. I really hope you'll be less predictable!" He flung another rock.

Danny saw this coming. To avoid it, he rose on an ice pillar. Not the smartest move. The rock hit the pillar, making it crack all the way though. Danny leapt off of it just as it shattered.

The king had yet to notice. "Don't you have any surprises for me?" He asked Aang tauntingly. "Sooner or later you'll have to stoke back!"

"I know, so, fight this!" Danny fired an ice ray, aimed at the king's chest. The king just brought a rock up, letting the ice blast freeze it, then he kicked the Rick into the air towards Danny's partner.

"Shit!" Danny cried out loud. If he can turn his ice power against him, how was he going to do this? He has only told them about ice, intangibility, and… oh.

Danny's form flickered out of existence.

Aang came crashing down to Earth, having narrowly evaded the ice-covered rock. His staff tumbled away.

The king began to walk, stomp, around, making rock spikes appear out of the ground near Aang. One hit him.

"Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative then that!"

Aang took into account what the king had said and formed a spinning sphere of air, on which he balanced on. He avoided the next spike, then went zooming along the wall.

The king was very shocked when he felt something cold on his back, but, he quickly realized what it was, and jolted a single foot back, making a block of rock rise quickly.

Danny catapulted into the air.

He was going to freeze the king, but, he had hesitated. Something new had happened. He had felt… fun? It wasn't his emotion. It was something… else.

He had sensed the king's emotions by touch.

Aang, who was unaware of this, sent a gust of air at the king, who countered by making a rock disc for to interpret the blow.

"Did someone leave the windows open?" he joked. "It feels a little drafty in here." He suddenly glared at Aang. "Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Danny kicked off the roof, a place he had frozen himself to, and fell head-first at the king, fist charged with ice energy. "One," he said falling, "That's very cheesy witty banter. And two," he slammed into the king, hitting him square in the chest, causing it to freeze over slightly. "We were hoping you'd just freeze!"

The king let out a mischievous laugh, pumped his chest, making the ice shatter, knocked Danny aside with a few large boulders, then leapt into the air. He landed on his rock disc, which was now acting like a surfboard as he stood on it. A pile of rocks formed underneath it, then, with a jolt, the Lin sent them hurtling towards Aang.

The rocks hit him, making the young Airbender tumble backwards, but he quickly regained himself.

Danny stood up shakily. But, when he noticed that the king was focusing on Aang, he relaxed. The king was completely ignoring him. Ha! He was just testing Aang. But why?

The king sent a crack of rocks at Aang, who jumped in order to avoid it. He landed in a roll, and leapt to his feet.

"How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king taunted.

Aang narrowed his eyes darkly, then took off sprinting in the king's direction.

The king turned the rock into mud, something Danny instantly noted and froze just as Aang sprinted over it. He was about to hit the king when he leapt back.

A boulder rose above Aang, the icy mud under him became layered over my new mud, making his stick to the ground. Just as the two rocks were about to crush his, Aang spiraled into the air and sent a gust of wind at the Earthly ruler, making him collide with the wall.

Danny just sat back and watched.

The walls began to crack, well, the one that held up the king's old platform, that is. It rose off the ground.

Aang let out a screech, Danny just continued to watch. The Airbender began running in rapid circles, debris and air combining to form one thing: a tornado.

When the king hurtled the massive stone at Aang, it did a u-turn around the tornado, coming back at the king dead-on.

The Earthly ruler clapped his hands, slicing through the rock. When it passed, Aang was a second away from striking with his staff.

The Avatar landed, his staff in the king's face, and a smirk placed on his.

They had passed the last test.

Line break.

The three of them stood in front of the three encased in Ectoranium.

"You've passed all my tests, Danny, Avatar," the king said, "But there's one question; and it's for Aang only."

Aang gave a morbid look. "That's not fair! You said you'd release our friends if we completed your pointless tests!"

"Absurd." Danny agreed.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The king questioned.

Danny stepped forward, his finger pointing accusingly. "Tests are taken because you've already learned something, dumb-nut!"

The king rolled his eyes. "Answer this one question, Avatar. Then I shall set your friends free. What," dramatic pause, "Is my name? And, I guess you only have a few minutes, by the look of your friends."

Once the king walked away, Aang half-yelled, "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara stiffened inside of her rock. "Think about the challenges. I might be some kind of riddle!"

Danny huffed silently.

Sokka said, "I got it!"

Aang brightened, "Yeah?"

"He's an Earthbender, right? Rocky!"

Danny face-palmed. "Dude, that's the worst name next to Inviso-Bill."

Silence.

Finally, Aang said, "Okay, back to the challenges…"

Five minutes later…

Aang was in the thrown room, the king standing before him. Danny was with his buds, waiting, and not touching the rock.

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges," Aang stated. "As you said a long time ago, 'I had to open my brain to the possibilities.'"

The king began to laugh, a few snorts interrupting them.

"Bumi (thank seantriana for the spelling correction), you're a mad genius!"

**OH YEAH! I'm done… I'm done… I'm doin' my happy dance… I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it! I ended it there, though, because I felt like it. Plus, you know how it ends. **

**The Ectoranium? Oooooo. That's going to be important later on… **

**I have another story out: Odd One Out. Danny goes to a school for Halfas… inspired by Danny Phantom in a Halfa School. That's the place to go if you want your own Halfa in a story... possible side character or has a bigger niche. Read and Review it!**

**REVIEW THIS, TOO! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Exposed Part 1

**I have made a decision. It is defiantly not permanent, but I will post an about 2,000 word chappie very 2-3 days. I've been writing a lot more detail then I've planned (or thought) I'd ever be able to do. And, I don't want to make ya'll wait four or five days just for a 4,000-6,000 word chappie, do I? Of course, you can review and vote. If you want longer ones that appear less often, say so, or if you want shorter ones every couple days (maybe some exceptions until school's out), say so. Special surprise at end of part one!**

**Chapter 9: Exposed part one**

Appa yawned. The clouds below him looked like soft pillows. He was tempted just to go and lie down on them, even for a bit. But he was also too awake to sit still.

Katara stead leaning over the saddle with Dani. "This clouds look so soft, don't they?" She said wishfully.

Dani gave a tired grin. "Yeah. I just wish we could jump down and land on it like a soft pillow." She eyed Danny, to see if it was possible they could reveal themselves.

She had been trying to convince him it was okay, but he didn't want to. It was a nasty habit of his. But, just because they couldn't reveal themselves doesn't mean that they still couldn't go down.

Danielle formed an invisible and intangible clone in place. Quickly, she switched places with it. Danielle was a natural at cloning, and it drove Danny nuts. But, hey, she still couldn't control ice.

Danny caught on when he saw his cousins mischievous grin, of course, his ghost sense going off was a clue, too.

He did the same thing with a clone.

The two invisibles floated upwards, then transformed. They did it right on time, too, the revealed themselves just as Aang said, "Let's do it!" And he bounded off Appa's head.

The two Halfas quickly followed. Danny was actually surprised he hadn't thought of this sooner.

The group fell through a cloud, leaving a cloud angle in their place.

Okay, this was Sokka and Katara's first time to see Danielle Phantom in action. They had met her briefly when she helped with Hon, but she disappeared the way Phantom did. Right away and without answering questions.

Danny laughed cheerfully as the wetness brushed his cheeks. Somewhere, he could hear Dani and Aang doing it, too.

Aang snapped his glider open, then flew back onto the saddle with a wet thump. The two Halfas followed, all dripping wet. But, of course, the Halfas just turned intangible, letting the water fall to the land below.

"As it turns out," Aang told them. "Clouds are made of water."

Dani's clone almost said, "Well, dur-da-dur!" but she stopped herself when a burnt forest came into view.

The real Danny and Dani noticed it, too, and turned invisible. Then, the pair merged back with their clones.

"What's that?" Katara said, just now noticing the vast black forest. A particular patch of it was burnt to a crisp, but the surrounding area was lushes with green plants.

"It's like a scar," Sokka stated, none of his usual amusement in his eyes.

The group landed on the patch.

The soil was caked in ash that hadn't been blown away for some unknown reason.

"Listen," Sokka said.

Dani walked over to a tree, touched it, and squealed when it turned to dust. It was like a ghost town. (No pun intended).

"It's so quiet," Sokka finished. "There's no life anywhere."

Katara glanced over at Aang, his back to her. "Hey, Aang, are you okay?" She asked in a gentle tone, as if afraid to disturb the silent scenery.

Danny was just wondering around, then gasped when he tripped on something. Animal tracks and footprints were all around them. "Guys," he called. Sokka was the first to be over there.

"Fire navy!" he claimed. "Those evil savages make me sick! They don't have any respect or—" he was cut off by a 'shhhh' from Danielle and Katara.

Those two girls had formed a sister-like bond.

Danny got up slowly. This place didn't feel quite right. It was almost… he gasped. He had seen this place before! Some place in the Ghost Zone. What was it call? Some sort of spirit would occasionally wonder into the forest, completely untaxed by the fact he wasn't even in his own universe.

That's when it hit Danny. These worlds must've been connected at one point or another. That was just… odd. Another world connected to the Ghost Zone? Did that mean, when he was done with this mission, he could come back anytime?

He snapped out of his trance when he saw the Aang hunched over.

The Airbender was on his knees, just moving his hand around in the black soil. "Why would anyone do this?" He asked himself. "How could I let this happen?"

"Aang," Katara and Danny said. Danny blushed and let Katara finish the comforting words. "You didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

Aang moved into a cris-cross position. "Yes it does," he insisted. "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature; but I don't know how to do my job."

Danny moved over next to his new friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny was never good at comforting others. But, he would try. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. "Aang, I empathize with you. I understand, okay? But, when things like this happen, you've gotta push forward. I've heard that 'the reason we have eyes on the front of our head is because it's more important to look towards the future then back at the past."

Katara was surprised. That was wisdom in his voice. The teen, fun-loving, and hyperactive teen, was actually very wide and intelligent. Unlike her brother.

Danielle was mostly shock by his use of the word 'empathize' correctly. He rarely ever even passed English… let alone the vocabulary part.

Aang didn't really pay attention to Danny. He was just too upset… but Katara had an idea.

She walked around, saw something, picked it up, then walked over to Aang. "Aang," she began, "are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No," was Aang's reply.

Katara ignored it. Actually, she threw something round and hard right at his head. "Ow!" he cried, reflexively moving his hand to his head.

A small acorn rolled away.

Katara was grinning widely, a Dani by her side. Danielle had a small collection of the little seeds in her small hands. The waterbender was tossing one acorn in the air and catching it.

"How is that cheering me up?" Aang complained.

Danny gave a quick laugh. His jokey self was back.

Sokka actually gave some unmanly giggles. "Cheered me up!" He said, only to get an acorn to the head and a scowl from Danielle. "Yeah," he admitted. "I deserved that."

Danny laughed.

Dani opened her mouth in a 'Oh-no-you-didn't' manner and threw a rock at him. And, it would've hit him, too, if Danny hadn't've turned intangible.

Katara didn't notice the little spout. Instead, she approached Aang and knelt down besides him. "These acorns are everywhere. That means the forest will grow back."

Danny had heard this, and instantly felt a pang in his gut. Katara was a mixture of Sam and Jazz. The male Halfa felt very homesick.

Katara put an acorn in Aang's hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Aang held it tight. "Thanks, Katara."

Katara gave a small smile, then gasped when she saw an elderly man coming towards them.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded, standing up to face the elder.

His voice deep and kind as he said, "When I saw the flying byson, I thought it was impossible! But… those markings." He was standing in front of Aang, now, a hopeful look on his face. "Are you the Avatar?" Aang nodded. "My village desperately needs your help!"

Line break

The village was about double the size of Katara's water tribe and had a big building at the end of it.

Some houses were in pieces. Not burnt, like the fire nation, just pieces, as if someone— or something— stepped on everything.

The group followed the old man into the building at the end. The man was smiling the entire time. The building was full of people, elder, middle aged, and young. "This young man is the Avatar," he said.

That got everyone's attention. A middle aged adult walked forward, and placed his hands against each other, giving a slight bow. "So the rumors of your return are true," he stated. "It is the greatest honor of a life time to be here with you."

Aang did a small head bow and replied, "Nice to meet you, too. So, is there something I can help you with?" Aang was determined to help these people, for, even though he had know it wasn't his fault, he still felt bad about the forest.

The man turned away temporarily. "I'm not sure," he answered hesitantly.

The elder man walked up to him, a deep frown on his face. "Our village is in crisis. He's our only hope," he persisted. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village.

Katara didn't miss Danny and Dani's heads and forms more alert, as if spirits were something they commonly faced. 'Well, duh,' Katara told herself. 'They're friends with two ghosts.'

"He's Haybi, the black and white spirit."

Haybi? Where had Danny heard that before… it was so familiar…

"Why would a spirit be attacking your village?" Sokka asked.

The adult walked forward saying, "We do not know. But each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are very fearful because the Winter Solstice is near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

Time seemed to freeze as Danny finally realized something. Wasn't the winter solstice the day the Ghost Zone's natural portal amount would increase ten fold? And, lucky for them, if it was strong enough, Danny had noticed this last year, he would be stuck in his ghost form for twenty-four hours. Not good.

Time began to play.

The elder said, "As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world will grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Haybi is already causing depression and destruction," the adult added. "Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen."

Dani was impressed how there voices held panic, yet remained in a soft monotone.

Aang stared at the door, all eyes watching the setting sun. "So," he began, "what is it you exactly want me to do?"

The elder approached. "Who better to solve a crisis between our world and the spirit world? The Avatar himself."

Katara clearer her throat. Instantly, all eyes and ears fell to the young water bender. She blushed greatly, but quickly got over her embarrassment. "Actually, I think Danny could do this," she suggested pointing to the male Halfa.

Danny's eyes widened. "What? What could I do?"

Danielle scuffed, "She probably means Phantom, Danny."

Katara shook her head, confusing the villagers even more. There had been rumors of the Avatar traveling with a spirit, a very powerful one, at that. But it was too absurd to believe. Until now, that is.

"I meant Danny," she clarified. "Look, I'm not positive, for I can't see how you can be into places at once—"

'Holy shit, she knows!' Danny thought nervously. Maybe Danielle was right. Maybe…

"— buy, I think you're Phantom." Katara finished.

Gasped escaped the room, though the loudest cam from Aang and Sokka.

Danny began to sway side to side, unsure how to respond. He but his bottom lip, but couldn't help it as a shy smile fell on his face. "Finally figured it out?" He asked back, also answering her question.

Dani jumped for joy. "Yes! See, Danny? I told you it was okay! You and your habit of keeping it a secret! I was right!" She transformed, the blueish rings forming around her core.

There were more gasps, and, again, the loudest coming from their group.

"I-I was right," Katara mumbled. Then louder, "I was right." Louder, "I was right!"

Aang stared at his friend. He hadn't old them he was… was there a reason? Or…

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but, um, it's just a habit of mine. You see, where we come from, ghosts aren't welcomed by humans and humans aren't welcomed by ghosts. So, when you're half and half… you don't really belong anywhere."

Line break

Danny and Aang stood outside of the head building. Danielle had insisted on coming, but Danny was still older then her and (more or less) her father. She had to listen to him.

The sun had set. Aang tried all this high and mighty ruler stuff— similar to the way Danny had when he first got his powers— when the beast didn't show.

When it still didn't show, Aang said, "Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then." And he began to walk away.

Danny gasped as a… white?… mist escaped his mouth. "Aang," he called. "I think it's coming…"

The Airbender shot around in time to see a black and white monster emerge from the forest on all fours.

Now that they knew his secret, Danny shifted instantly and rose eight feet off of the ground to come face to face with the monster. He was about to attack, when something hit him. Physically.

Grunting, the Halfa stood up, only to be attacked by a slobbery substance. A small yelp came from his attackers mouth.

When Danny saw who it was, he grinned. "Hey, Cujo. Do you wanna help me fight a spirit monster?"

The green dog yelped happily as he grew to the same size as Haybi, a playful and happy look on his face.

**I know, totally random, right? I just had to do it. For those opposed to Cujo, know this: He's only gonna be here this episode… unless, of course, my reviewers say other wise, hmmmm?**

**KNOW THIS: I thought this is an okay detail to give away. You all know how in the filler I talked about the Ghost Zone being connected to the Avatars world, but the ghosts sealed off the connection? Yeah, well, THE SEAL IS FAILING! **

**HA HA! I'm so evil! **

**Check out my other stories:**

**Shaken Into a New Destiny (Completed)**

**and**

**Odd One Out (new chapter in progress) **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Exposed: Spirit World: Part 15

AxDP CP10

The Spirit World: Part 1.5

Haybi was approaching Aang, an unreadable expression upon his face. The Airbender took steps back to avoid him, not noticing his friend being playfully assaulted by a green pup.

"H-hi, Haybi," Aang said nervously. "I-I'm Aang."

The monster roared, a blue beam escaping his mouth.

Cujo leapt, pinning down the monster.

But what happened next surprised everyone.

Cujo got off of the beast, a sad expression on his face. He moved away, have a sorrowful bark, and ran back to Danny.

Haybi watched as the little ghost dog fled. Ghosts and spirits didn't really get along, but in some cases, they became allies if one felt sorrow for another. And that's what happened.

Cujo now knew of why this spirit was the way he was. And he completely understood it.

The ghost boy unturned Haybi. In the Realm, he'd heard of a rumor that the Demon's Child had returned in a new body. A new Halfa. It seemed to fit. He just hoped him and the Avatar would understand. The Avatar.

Haybi, stubbornly, decided to ignore the rescue group. So, he began to stroll into the town, making his way towards the large building.

"Hey!" Aang yelled, chasing after the spirit. "Wait up!"

Danny looked at Cujo, who had now returned to his smaller size. "What was that, boy?" He asked the pup. It had seemed so happy just a moment ago…

Cujo have a quick yap, one Danny couldn't understand. The Halfa sighed and lifted the dog into the air. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked him.

Meanwhile, the night spirit was shattering buildings, moving at hyper-speed from one to the other. Occasionally, he would let out a roar, disintegrating his intended target.

Aang followed him, lost track, found him, chased him, lost him, and so on. The young boy leapt onto a roof of a building. "Hey! Can you stop destroying things and listen?" He called. "I'm just trying to do my job as the Avatar!" When he received no reply, he continued, "Excuse me, please, turn around!" No reaction. "I command you to turn around now!"

Well, he got what he asked for… in a way. The spirit swung around, an arm flying and knocking Aang off of his place on the roof. He flew back and slammed into a roof, a roof that had been above Danny and Cujo.

"How'd it go?" Danny asked.

Aang gave him a disappointed look. "Not good," was his reply.

Both were completely shocked when they heard Sokka.

"Haybi! Over here!" and the water tribe warrior tossed his boomerang. All it did was tap the spirit in his thighs, angering him more.

Cujo cowered.

Sokka, upset he didn't recive a visible reaction, began to charge at the beast.

"Sokka!" Aang and Danny cried out. "Go back," the Airbender finished.

Sokka changed his course and headed to the powerful pair. "We'll fight him together, guys."

Aang stared at Sokka distraught. "I don't want to fight him unless I—"

Haybi reached down and swiped Sokka away from the other two. Both gasped and shit around to face the monster, only to find it fleeing into the forest.

Danny watched as Aang snapped out his glider and began to chase after the spirit. He couldn't move. Something was holding him there. His human body wasn't moving… What was going on?

The Halfa looked down, seeing his body from above. He was in ghost form, his human side fainted.

He screamed when he felt it. He was being sucked somewhere. A place he new he didn't want to go.

Daniel closed his eyes in peril hopes of escaping the incoming assault.

It didn't work.


	11. Time Paradox: Meet King Dark

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**There were some name mistakes and other issues that had to be fixed. Mainly with Malay language… ENJOY. NAMES CHANGED!**

**Okay, these next many chapters will be kinda short. I'm sorry I keep changing things on you guys… but… I JUST HAD TO POST IT NOW! **

AxDP CP11

Danny's eyes snapped open. The scene around him was unfamiliar… dark, even. He felt a light hand press against his chest.

"Stay down, son. The other benders will be with us shortly," a male voice sounded. He was a tall, lean man. Had chestnut skin, crazy and unique blue eyes, and shadow black hair.

Danny licked his lips, realizing they were dry. "Wh-what happened?" He stuttered.

The man's gaze was filled with remorse. "Pariah got to them, son. I'm Damon, by the way. Mind telling me whom you are?"

The Halfas mouth quivered slightly, very confused of this twist in events. "I'm… Daniel. Daniel Roh. What's this about Pariah?" Whoa… where did that name come from?

Damon leaned back in his seat. This boy had appeared out of nowhere, but, as it turns out, was just like them. What people call a Special-Bender.

"Pariah's the ghost king, Daniel. There's a war raging. Do you remember how you got here, son?"

Danny's frown deepened. Should he tell him… wait a minute… Pariah's the king? Was he knocked out longer then he thought? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe he was just… great.

Danny groaned slightly when he realized what peril he was in. What was up with ghosts— and now spirits— making is life so darn complicated?

The young Halfa tried to sit up, but was forced down by Damon. "Remain, Daniel. The others will be here soon."

Danny looked up, somewhat fearful as to what was coming. "Who? Who's coming?" He managed to ask.

The elder man smiled, something he hadn't done often lately. "People like us, child. Ghostly humans with special powers. They'll be here soon, Daniel."

Danny tried to remain awake, he really did, but he felt so tired. So weak. Unable to fight it, he scrummed to the painless place of his subconscious.

Line break

It was musty. The air was hard to breath, but Danny was the only one who seemed to realize it. It was also colder then normal; but Danny hardly noticed.

Damon was smiling at the young teenager. Si Bulan (The Moon) had arrived a shirt while ago to check up on him. She did confirm that he was one of them. Which was a good thing, too. They had just lost Amen and Tamer.

Although, the waterbender wasn't able to decipher his natural power.

At first, Damon had feared he had been working for Pariah, but their prisoners claimed that they didn't know him. And Si Bulan believed them.

She was one of the water master; a special one, like Sang Beku (TheFrozen). She was always able to tell when who— or what— was speaking the truth of telling that of a lie. Si Bulan was what people referred to as a mage. But, in this case, it was a complement.

The teen remained sleeping, a soft and potent breath escaping every thirty-seconds.

That had terrified Si Bulan at first. It was a very low breathing rate, indeed. But, the boy appeared just fine.

Si Bulan was a tall female, around 5'8, and twenty-seven years old. Her hair was a lovely white, her eyes a silvery-blue. Her thin lips were almost always in a bright smile.

Sang Beku entered, his long hair pulled into a high bun. "So, this is the boy," were his first words. He walked over to him, his arms crossed. "A skinny little thing, isn't he?"

Si Bulan laughed. "Yes, Icy. I think so. Though, I wish he would awaken."

Sang Beku scowled at his nickname. "Don't call me 'Icy'," he muttered. Then, he sat straight up, a stern look on his face. "What's his name, Si Bulan?"

Damon took the liberty of answering his question. "Daniel Roh, or so he said."

Kelly looked up at his friend. "Daniel? That's an odd name. Where's he from?"

Damon shrugged. "Didn't ask."

The blonde gave a nod to his friend, then turned away. They all just remained there in silence.

Then, as if on cue, a short, light-gray skinned man stormed into the room, all sweaty and panting. "Pariah h-he's h-h-here, Damon." He muttered.

Instantly, Damon shot up from his chair, panic written all over his face. "Sang Zuhayr, where is he now?"

Sang Zuhayr took a few heavy breaths, then pointed outside. "About a mile east. Damon he-he got your parents."

Instantly, all ignitable thing burst into flames. That included the walls, carpeting, and furniture in the small home.

The group was very stunned by the green energy radiating off of Daniel. What was more surprising was that it solidified to form a neon green shield, masking the boy from the whisks of fire.

The flames died down just as quickly as they had came, leaving scorch marks on all they had touched.

Damon payed little mind to the teen, for he had more important issues to deal with. The firemaster sprinted from the adobe, running east.

The entire woods outside was lit in green flames. The tress cried out, begging for help. But, the only thing to reach Damon's ears was the sound of his families cries.

"Mama! Ayah!" He yelled, picking up speed.

line break

After the use of his powers, which the teen had sensed, Danny began to stir. He opened his eye, which he realized didn't feel quite as powerful; meaning they were blue again. "W-where am I?" He asked. Then, the young Halfa remembered where he had awoken, and promptly groaned. "Great," he mumbled, unaware that the adults in the room could hear him. "I'm still here… stupid Haybi. Stupid Clockwork…"

The adults looked at each other, then back at the groggy teenager. Should they help their friend or flee with the boy, possibly meeting up with Damon another day?

Sang Zuhayr frowned heavily. "Si Bulan, you and Daniel Roh leave. Sang Beku and I shall help our friend," he ordered.

The women, knowing men had more rule, nodded respectfully and went to pick up Danny. Danny, however, had no intention of going anywhere.

"What's happened?" He asked, now fully awake and in hero mode.

Sang Beku's frown deepened. "Damon's parents are under attack. You need to–"

"Don't you dare tell me to run, Miser." Danny interrupted. "If I'm here, then I might as well help, right?"

Sang Zuhayr stood a bit taller. "No, young one. You are too young to risk your life for such a purpose."

Danny flew to his feet, surprising everyone. For some reason, Danny felt that it was alright if they knew of his abilities. "I risk my butt saving people for no reason every hour of everyday. You may be older, maybe even tougher, but get this. You don't boss me around. We're on the same side… I think. And, we both want to help 'Damon', right?" He received nods. "Then let me help."

All Sang Zuhayr could do was nod. "Very well, Daniel. Let us go, then."

Danny bit the inside of his cheek, restraining the urge to correct him on his name. Then, the group headed out.

line break

"Pariah, let my parents go, now!" Damon screeched, coming to a halt.

The ghost king laughed, "Don't worry, my boy, I shall spare them. For now. But you and your friends are dead."

Damon screamed when the green flames began to touch his skin, burning him. "Evil bangsat!" He swore in their tongue. (It's Malay, by the way.)

The king laughed darkly. (Pun intended.) "I hope you enjoyed giving your world a few extra years, boy. That's all you did; stall the inevitable."

"Think again, Dark!"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. As you've probably guessed, it's Danny. "You know, this is actually kinda cool. I mean, really? I get to beat your butt _again_! Only problem… I don't have the ecto-suit… damn."

Pariah stared at the boy. How had he followed him here… "You, Halfa! How did you get into this timezone! This universe?"

'Oh…' Danny thought. 'So, I've already faced him in our time… this is strange…'

"That's my business, Dark! How the hell did you get here?"

Damon was shocked! These two new each other… fought each other? The teen had won? What's an 'ecto-suit'? Timezone? _Universe_?

Pariah laughed menacingly. "Don't know, don't care. But, you, Halfa, shall perish!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Look, I usual reserve this name for someone else but… You're a cheesehead."

Sang Zuhayr, Sang Beku, and Damon's mind was bursting with more questions. But, they new they couldn't ask them… yet.

Pariah's dark green veins showed through his neck as he tensed with rage. "Insolent mortal! You barely beat me last time! What makes you think you can do it again?"

Danny took a good, long look at the king. This sure was weird… time travel's confusing. Good thing?

"You don't have the ring, Pariah. The Ring of Rage is still in the Ghost Zone, dude."

Pariah, of course, already knew that. "Silence, fool! If you leave, I may spare your life until I conquer Earth!"

Danny leapt into the air and transformed, only raising questions for his friends below. "Pariah, look, I don't want to have to shove you into the Sarcophagus again. It's a head rush. So, if you could just–"

Dark roared with laughter. "Don't you see, Phantom? It doesn't exist yet! You can't beat me without killing me! I've already won, son."

Worst part?

Danny knew the king was right.

**I kinda have a thing for cliffys, don't I? **

**Review if you want the next chapter up by Friday!**


	12. Time Paradox: Realization and Return

Danny was frozen. From what? Realization and fear. He didn't have the ecto-suit or the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. He was as good as dead! Well, what part of him that was alive, at least…

Danny didn't know how to respond. He had no witty comment, no new move, nothing. He couldn't make him– could he? If he tried, could Danny summon his electrical powers, again?

"Worth a shot," he mumbled.

Pariah, glad he had outwitted the Halfa, was not going to approach ruling like he did the last two times in the human realm and Ghost Zone. He had to think logically, considering he doesn't have Fright Knight, the Ring of Rage, or his skeleton crew. Yet, even though he truly hated the Halfa, Pariah had to admit he was strong. In fact, Pariah wanted him to work for him… He got an interesting idea.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get this right. Maybe he could beat him here and now, but only if it worked. He began to feel the tingling sensation in his ice core. It hurt. Like the electricity wasn't meant to be there.

What Danny didn't know was that it wasn't supposed to be there. When he came to this universe, his powers kicked into overdrive, for sake of evening his odds with other benders. But, his ice core didn't welcome the heat that came with electricity.

Ice cores tend to favor cold places, obviously.

But, Danny did his best to ignore the pain. The tingling traveled up his spine, making it throb, then flowed through his arms. It then seeped into his finger tips, then, erupted out. The Halfa had to admit it felt soooo good to get rid of the electrical current in him. It was so weird how when he tried to use his powers, it hurt, but when he didn't, it didn't.

Pariah's eyes widened in mock fear as the electricity came right at him. He held up his hand and formed an ecto-shield in attempt to block it. Pariah wasn't expecting the electricity to move around the shield and stab into his arm. But, he quickly recovered.

Danny, very weakened from his mass use of limited electrical energy, lowered himself to the ground. Or, at least, he tried to. He fell half the way.

Grunting, the Halfa tried to rise. But, he stopped. There it was again! The feeling that something was tugging on his core… like his very soul was being ripped out of him. Wait a second… Didn't Bonnie's dead aunt (Prue) have a power like that? Astral-projection? Where her soul just basically left and formed a new body? Did Danny do that?

"Ow!" Danny cried when the feeling intensified. He didn't know why it hurt, but it did.

He slipped into unconsciousness, not noting the hands that seemed to touch him.

**I am sooooo sorry to admit it, but, I fear I am losing my inspiration for this story! It' either that or I'm so hiked up on end-of-the-year projects. I hope it's the later. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY! I'M NOT EVEN THIS CLOSE *shows fingers spread far apart* FROM QUITTING THAT ONE! It's called Odd One Out, by the way. **


	13. Fire Nation's Temple

**HERE'S AN UPDATE! THERE'S A SURPRISE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Avatar Roku

Danny woke up feeling very lightheaded. When he saw Katara and Dani looming over him he sighed with relief. The events of… whatever that day in time was had shaken him up badly. Still, Danny knew that wasn't the last time he'd be there. Danny knew he'd have to return, wether he liked it or not. And Danny didn't like it.

But, that's irrelevant. Apparently, Danny had been unconscious for about a day. Aang had saved Sokka, but had come back with news.

They needed to break into the fire nation's Avatar Temple and seek out Avatar Roku. How joyous.

Not only that, they had to be there by tomorrow. The solstice. This universe just keeps getting better, doesn't it?

Danny stood invisibly watching Aang trying to get Appa's butt off the ground. Danny had laughed when Aang told them they— Katara, Sokka, Dani, and Danny— couldn't come. But, Aang had been serious. Still, the scene Danny was watching was classic.

"Let's go, Appa," Aang said, pulling on Appa's reins. "Come on, boy."

Appa gave a roar of protest.

"Look, I'm sorry, but they can't come to the fire nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

Danny's eyebrows creased. He felt the same way when facing foes. But, Danny mentally laughed when Aang…

"So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!" He tugged on the reins some more, only to collapse and release them.

"I think his big butt is tryin' to tell you somethin'," Sokka said, and then Danny released their invisibility.

"Please, don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the fire nation," Katara begged.

Danny stepped forward. "Yeah, what she said. At least let me come with you. I'm here to help."

Aang shot up. "But I have to talk to Avatar Roku about what my vision means!" He protested, ignoring Danny's offer. "I have to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!" He Airbender himself onto Appa and grasped his reins.

The teens ran in front of Appa to stop his decent. "We're not letting you go into the fire nation, Aang," Katara stated.

Then, Sokka added, "At least, not without your friends." He crossed his arms playfully. "We got your back."

Momo flew up and landed next to Aang, who was joined by a flying Cujo. Danny made a note to ask the ghost dog when he learned to fly…

Appa gave Sokka a happy lick. Then, when the Halfas burst out laughing, Appa gave them one, too, but they turned intangible and let the slobber fall to the earth.

They were given supplies and rushed off.

Line Break

Danny glanced down. He was so happy he didn't have I his his identity anymore. Now he could fly, rather then sit on the saddle.

But, what he saw made him speed upwards towards Appa. "Guys!" He said urgently. "Zuko's on our tail. And he's gaining, fast!"

The ship below loaded a catapult. A lighted fire ball came blazing towards them, something Katara obviously pointed out. Danny flew to face it head on, a fist charged with ecto-energy. He blasted the rock, making it shatter into a million mini fire balls. They fell harmlessly into the ocean.

Danny scrunched his nose at the sent of the fireball.

"We have to get out of his range before he shoots another hot-stinker at us!" Katara cried, holding her arm to her nose to try, unsuccessfully, to block the morbid sent.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka urged.

Dani hollered, "I'm goin' down!" She morphed and dive down next to her cousin's side in mid-flight.

Aang answered, "I can make him go faster. But… there's just one little problem."

Danny finished, "A blockade!"

Fire nation ships were surrounding the island, heading in opposite directions.

"If we fly north we can go around the fire nation and avoid the blockade," Aang stated.

"We don't have any time!" Katara said seriously.

Aang turned around, not angrily, but worriedly. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!"

"Well, we're here now and nothing's going to change it!" Danielle cried. "So let's just kick some fire nation butt!"

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed. "Let's run this blockade!"

Danny clicked his tongue worriedly. He was worried for the other's safety. But… he could fix that.

The ships below began to load up three-four catapults at a time, making everyone a bit nervous.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang commanded. The byson sped up greatly, flying in to face the mass of ships.

Danny flew down to each ship and blasted each fowl-smelling yet-to-be fireball before it could be lit. Yes, the Halfa was targeted with many fire blasts and some fireballs did almost strike his companions, but, all in all, Danny did a good job.

A fire nation general lowered his spyglass. "A ghost, the Avatar, and the banished prince," he said in a monotone, "this must be my lucky day."

"Commander," a fire nation solider said. "What are your orders?"

The general smirked. "Keep fire."

After some protest, the solider had to agree.

The general ordered, "Ignite!" And another solider lighted another fireball, one Danny was too far away to stop, and launched it. A series more were launched, thereby quadrupling Danny's forced efforts.

Danny froze mid-flight. The four or five they had launched had required a massive amount of ecto-energy to stop. Now, hundreds were coming towards him and his friends.

They were so dead.

Danny did his best to dodge all of them. But, as soon as he avoided one, two were heading his way! Eventually, Danny cursed himself and turned intangible.

He really was clueless.

For the others… they had a rough flight. They dodged one, then another, and another! Appa got some bad scorch marks, which Dani really wished she had her ice powers for.

They drifted above the clouds, which only made matters worse.

Sokka fell off.

Dani readily jumped back into action and dived after him. It was harder to avoid the fireballs below the clouds, since more came her way. But, she somehow managed to save Sokka and return him to Appa, who was now flying above the ocean.

Danny dodged fireballs, one after the other. Even though he was intangible, he still felt the heat. Intangibility only let's solid objects pass through you, not temperatures.

When he saw a fireball only mere seconds away from hitting Appa, he flew there at record-speeds and shot it. But not with an ecto-blast.

The electricity had just flowed out of him painlessly! It made no sense! Why?

That didn't matter anymore.

They had passed the blockade. Danny flew over to them and barely made it onto Appa's saddle before shifting back. Dani instantly stumbled over to him and caught him.

Danny gave a thank-you smile as she sat him down.

"We made it!" Aang cheered happily.

Sokka sat there, a worried look on his face. "We got into the fire nation. Great." the last part was a whimper.

Line break

Hours later, the group was upon the island. Appa had collapsed out of exhaustion and got much praise for his hard work.

They wondered up a pathway that led to the temple. Danny got a bad feeling from it. Cujo sped up in front, very curious as to what was happening.

Once there, Sokka said, "I don't see any guards."

"The fire nation must've abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Katara stated.

Danny stood up from his crouched position. "Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

"It's almost sundown!" Aang said, leaping up. "We'd better hurry!" They rushed up the steps and into the temple.

The first room was more like a huge hall. It had many doors leading into many more rooms. They tiptoed around.

"Wait," Sokka said. "I think I hear something."

Danny relaxed and stood straight up. "I don't, and I have super-senses!"

But, he was proven wrong when someone begins them spoke. They were in red robes, which looked a lot like dresses, and wore funny looking hats. Danny first impression was to laugh, but that was quickly diminished when he heard their voices.

"We are the fire sages," one said. "Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Long name," Dani quipped, but all she got was an agreement bark from Cujo.

Aang stepped forward, a smile on his face. "Great! I am the Avatar!"

"We know," the voice was now hard and strict. It reminded Danny of his goes when they got really, really angry.

The lead sage blasted a gust of fire at them. Aang quickly launched a set of wind to counteract them. "Go, I'll hold them off! Run!"

Danny stayed with him, while all the others fled deeper into the temple. Aang, ignoring Danny, launched a guy of air at their feet, tripping and blowing them back.

They fled, but Danny could hear why the lead sage shouted. "If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful he'll become. Split up and find him!"

Danny grabbed into Aang's shoulders, went ghost, and turned them invisible. They ran across the others, and Danny released their invisibility. They shot around a corner and began to follow Aang, the Halfas in ghost form and flying, while the others running.

They were soon pursued by a sage, one of the youngest, but, they came to a dead-end.

Just as the Halfas were getting ready to phase them through the roof, the sage turned the corner and didn't attack.

"I don't want to fight you," he said in a calm voice. I am a friend."

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Sokka said instantly. Everyone got into a fighting stance. Even Cujo tripled his size.

The sage walked forward and… bowed? "I know why you're here," he said.

"You do?" Aang said, surprised by his bow.

The sage rose. "Yes, you wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Skeptically, Aang inquired, "How?"

The sage moved aside a lamp, placed his hand on a hole under it, and sent a blast of fire into it. It revealed a secret passage. "This way," he said.

They filed in quickly.

"Avatar Roku once called these passages his home," the sage informed. "He formed these very passage ways out of magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

The sage replied, "No, but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of sages guarded this very temple before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?" Aang asked.

"A few weeks ago, something amazing occurred. Avatar Roku's statues eyes began to glow!"

Katara spoke, "That's when we were at the Air Temple! Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there, too."

Danny shivered. He didn't know why… but his place… it felt so familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"At that moment," the sage continued, "we knew you had returned to the world."

Then, Aang asked the question everyones been dying to ask. "If this is the Avatar's temple, then why did those other sages attack me?"

"Thing have changed,"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, remembering when he was tuck in the past. "No kidding."

But, again, they ignored the Halfa.

"In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he did not."

Aang suddenly stopped in his tracks and placed his hand against a wall. "They were waiting for me," he mumbled loudly.

Sokka, being the idiot that he is, said, "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

"Sokka," Danielle called. "You're not helping."

"The sages lost hope that the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him." He hung his head down. "I had never wanted to serve the fire lord. When I heard you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

Aang gave a slight bow. "Thank you for helping me."

They continued on.

They arrived at the sanctuary soon. But, it was almost not soon enough. The light was almost upon it!

And, then there's the fact that the sanctuary doors were closed.

"Can't you just open them with firebending?" Katara asked. "Like the way you opened that other door?"

"No," was his reply. "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open the door together with five simultaneous fire blasts.

Sokka studied the door for a moment, the said, "Five fire blasts, huh? I've got an idea!"

He walked over and dumped all items in his bag out. "This is a trick I learned from my father. You seal all the lamp oil in skin casing, then you tie it in oil soaked twine and… ta-da!" He thrusted out a bag of oil. "Fake firebending!"

"That's brilliant!" Danny cried.

"You've really outdone yourself, Sokka," Katara congratulated.

"Let just hope it works!" Danielle chirped.

"It might actually work," the sage believed.

They placed the bags in the holes.

"The other sages will hear the explosion, so, as soon as they go off, you rush in!" He told Aang.

They awaited about ten feet away and behind pillars.

He ignited the lights.

They went off, but… the doors remained locked. Aang rushed up to them and began to yank on them.

Danny approached angrily. "To hell with this!" He cried. Then, Danny grabbed Aang by the waist and hoisted him up. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself.

Just as Daniel was about to phase them into the room, the other sages arrived. Danny turned him and Aang invisible, while Dani, with Cujo's help, turned all the others invisible, as well.

They stormed to the door. "Did he get in?" One yelled.

And, since the friendly sage hadn't been turned invisible, replied, "I don't know! But, look at the scorch marks! And… down there!"

Under the door was a shadow. Who's? (**Who knows?… Wait, I do!**) But, the Avatars gang weren't one to complain.

"He's inside! Open the doors before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

The sages sent fire blasts into the holes.

The door began to clank, then, it budged.

Inside was a teen girl. She had raven black hair, violet eyes, and red lipstick. Her hair was in a half-pony, tied up by a red bow, and she was dressed in a black top with a red oval, a red skirt with black tights, and then black combat boots.

This girl is known as Sam Manson.

"Hello, boys," she said. "I see you like to play with fire. Well, guess what? So do I!"

**WHAT? Sam's in now! OMG! Here's the deal, when one character appears, the other goes away. So, tell me who you would like in the story more. (I personally want Sam) You can pick either Sam or Dani. Cujo, since most of you would like him to remain, will stay with us. **

**Another thing? If I can get… hmmmm… fifteen reviews by… Thursday, I'll update Friday. Or, if I get twenty by Tuesday or Wednesday, I'll update the day after that. If I don't reach my goal then the next update might be next Sunday or Monday. UPDATES WILL START BEING POSTED BY REVIEW AMOUNTS! I know my goal is a loooonnnnnggggg shot, but, I want reviews! Please!**

**Hey! Check out my other story! It's called Odd One Out? Search it and R&R!**

**Hi, you**

**Yes, you!**

**See that blue button down there?**

**Yeah, the one right there?**

**If you press it, something amazing will happen**

**You could win a car!**

**Or not**

**You could get a taco!**

**Or not**

**You'll make me happy!**

**Yep, that sounds right!**

**Press the little blue button!**


	14. Sam and Back to the Past

**HIIIIII! SOOOOO SOOORRRRRYYYY about the LAATTTEEEE update. I got a beta-reader person! Okay, I'll try to have the next one posted ASAP to make up for it. Just… you're gonna have to hold on to your socks for this.**

"I see you like to play with fire," Sam smirked. "Well guess what?" As if it's an everyday occurrence, white flame bursts from within her palm. Her eyes glistened at everyone's shocked faces, especially Danny's.

"So do I!" Sam swiftly swung out her hand. A bright white flame shot out and hit one of the sages, knocking him back a few feet.

"Okay!" Sam shouted out, taking a few step forward. "Whoever the Avatar is…"

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN THERE ASAP!" Sam roared, and a startled Aang quickly sprinted into the room, jumping from Danny's hold.

The huge door closed behind him with a bang.

Satisfied, Sam sighed in relief. _That one job done, now for these pathetic excuse of a man._

"Well boys, what would it be? Would you like these," she raised her ignited fist, "…or these?" she gestured to her boots, smirking all the while.

Three concentrated fire blasts answered her. She just stepped aside, letting the flames miss her.

"None of the above? Well then, I'll give you BOTH!" With a battle scream, she rushed forward, hitting one of the sages with a graceful spinning fire double wheel kick.

With a quick nod to each other, both halfa joined in, picking the nearest victim to them. Danny slid down one sage and pulled his hood down making him slam headfirst to the ground, before jumping up to deliver a nice view of the bottom of his boot to another unfortunate sage face. Dani, well… she rushed forward, jumped and accidentally choked two sages at both side of her arms, "Oops." She did not intend to do that, she actually wanted to plow through them. The two men rolled around coughing and spluttering unintelligible words and Dani burst into a giggle at the scene in front of her, being hit at the neck are extremely painful and she was supposed to be sorry but the scene in front of her is just so funny!

Katara and Sokka stood dumbfounded for a second. A fire blast almost hit Sokka and if it wasn't for Katara noticing the incoming blast and shielded with a barrier or water the boy would've been a fried mummy by then. The young woman glared at her brother, he smiled guiltily, and the both of them swiftly turned their back to back to each other as they do a combo attack. Katara whipped and shielded against any that comes near them, while Sokka took chances to throw, slam, slap, and poke an enemy with his boomerang.

It looks like one uncoordinated attack with all the shouting by the children, but the head sage noticed that the team actually followed the young woman in black in a silent command. At her eye twitch, the white-haired male came in front of her tackling whoever was there, and at a small gesture with her fingers, the ponytailed female came barreling in.

The only one that seems disconnected from the coordination was the two water tribe children.

Thus, he assumed that the female in black was their incognito leader.

"Who are you?" He growled, his hand which was alight with angry red fire blasted toward her. Sam dodged away with a cartwheel, and his blast hit one of his men.

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself." She sent a nice back kick with her boot at one that got blasted by one of her friends, smirking at the pained squeak following after.

"Name's Sam. And it seems you're the only one left, bottle head."

"Bottle..!" He fingered his helmet frantically, feeling the distinct feature of a bottle on his head. At the children giggles, the man composed himself and glared at them, "SILENCE YOU WRETCHED CHILDREN!"

But they couldn't stop laughing.

Angered, the irate man shot out a fireball, on which Sam caught without much effort. The head sage and the water children gasped, while the halfa's stared at her in admiration.

"It's quite pretty, you know. Fire?" She rolled the sphere of flame on her palm, enjoying the soft tickle of fire licking her skin, "Never thought I'd actually able to hold something so destructive. The bringer of destruction… the symbol of chaos and war."

The head sage stepped a few steps back, intimidated at the strange ability possessed by the young child. How could someone so young be able to do something that many had struggled for years to master?

"And here I am. Controlling it. And it seems I'm able to control yours too." She sent the fireball back to the sage, with twice as much force.

"It'd disrespectful to speak ill of your elders." the sage snapped as he ducked the ball. He stood with a low stance, putting in both of his palm together and pulled back, the flame pulsed as it collected more energy from its creator.

"So you're admitting you're old." Sam commented, the flame in the sage hand burst into a bigger flame.

"YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR DISRESPECT!" He was about to release the collected flame so it could flew towards her in a huge violent stream and destroyed the insolent child once and for all.

But Sam was faster, and she shot a small but sharp and perfectly aimed blast towards the man.

POOF! The huge ball of flame poofed out of existence as Sam's shot hit him at his pressure point. The man froze for a moment, before falling on his back to the floor unconscious.

"That was anticlimactic… I was hoping for a huge boom." Dani commented.

Sam swirled around towards the two spirits, "And why aren't you helping me with that one?" she asked. Danny was sitting on a stack of guys, all tied up and bottle hats drawn on with some kind of green liquid. While Dani was just casually checking her nails as she floated beside her cousin.

"He was the boss, and we both know not to get between your boots and the boss." The young girl explained, Danny nodding frantically beside her.

"Are we all done?" Katara asked.

"Not quite." A voice said.

The children whirled around towards the source of the voice to see a bald pony-tailed young man with a scary scar on his face. Behind him, an army of guard stood at his command.

"Guards, take them down! And make sure they're still alive." Zuko ordered his men's.

The teen shifted to a fighting stance, the three hands alight with energy, Danny and Dani with pulsing bright green and Sam's sparking white.

"You'll have a hard time doing that. My girlfriend's here and she won't give a damn about you, Coconut Scarface." Danny growled towards Zuko. What's with the bald ponytail?

Dani chuckled, "Aww… it that jealousy I'm hearing." Danny and Sam blushed bright red in the face.

Sokka's and Katara's eyes widened. Danny… had a girlfriend? They then just realized they knew nothing about the Ghost Boy.

Zuko was fuming inside, but he ignored the insult. He turned to face his guards, which hadn't moved at the sight of the teen's brave approach. "Well? I said to take them down! What are you waiting for?"

The guards marched towards the teen's, ready. But then, something strange happened which caused all the guards quickly jerk back in fear.

Dani's form is dissolving into the air. "D-Danny?" she stumbled, "A-am I destabilizing again?"

Silence fell upon the room, except for one panicked halfa, "Danielle!" He yelled as he reached out to hold onto her. But, when he did, her image flickered out of sight.

Sam, realizing what was happening, sighed and approached the pair. "Danny, I think Danielle's going home." her tone full with sorrow.

Zuko was getting impatient, and prolonging this will pose more problem than necessary to them. He did what he usually won't do if it wasn't for his damn pride.

He blasted at the white-haired boy, hitting him square on his back.

"Cheater!" Sam roared, lunging towards him. But she only could take a few steps before they're incapacitated by the guards. Zuko smirked.

"I take that as a compliment. Men, await the Avatar return!"

Ten minutes passed with Danny unconscious. But to him, it felt like years.

He's back. How'd he'd gotten there, Danny had no idea. But, somehow, he is back in the past. And this one is in a different place, different setting.

There's a huge mountain, with smoke billowing from the crater of its top. It's a volcano, ready to erupt. Alarmed, Danny quickly began rushing the townspeople to get themselves to a safer place away from the volcano.

But the townspeople just smiled at him and assured that the volcano won't do them any harm as the great oracle predicted that they would be protected.

"What?" Danny was dumbfounded, there is a huge volcano just minutes, or even seconds away to erupt, and these people believe more in oracle that might have been making a false prediction than what's really happening in front of them?

The ground started to shake, and the townspeople were getting nervous, but still held by their faith.

"Go! Hurry!" he urged the people who at least listen to him and started to bring their children away from the center town.

"Kita akan mati! Selamatkan diri! Kita akan mati! MATI! Jangan percaya tahyul! Jangan percaya ahli Nujum!" *

Danny didn't know what the group was shouting about, and he covered his ears at their intense screeching. "Shut up and calm down!" He shouted to them, "I'm going to get you out of here!"

But, just as he spoke those words, the volcano erupted. It wasn't a normal eruption, either. This is one of the most deadly kinds. A pyroclastic flow, that will destroy anything in their path. They will knock down, shatter, bury or carry away nearly all objects or structure in their way for miles and miles. The burning dust and ash came flying at all of them at hundreds of miles an hour.

The half-ghost almost didn't have enough time to react. Almost. Danny instantly formed a shield, protecting as much as he can of the area of the town as the people under hugged themselves nearer as they panicked.

The shield crackled with blue and green energy, and it somehow absorbing all the heat and intensity of the eruption coming at him.

But the collected heat went straight to the halfa body, making it cringe with agony. His ice core tried to repel back the heat as much as it could. But somehow it wasn't enough. Feeling his body starting to collapse, unable to take it anymore, Danny fell back into his instinct.

He called upon his electrical powers.

Then, all the pain just… left. Glancing up, he saw his shield had changed color into a green and orange crackle. It had doubled in size and now covered the whole town. There's a separate dome containing the volcano.

Still, he felt off. He felt different. His core wasn't in pain. Instead, it felt so much warmer. Unknown to this fact just yet, his core had adsorbed enough of the energy from the heat until it was able to coexist with it.

His core had adapted itself, and turned into an electric core.

He held the shields for what seemed like forever until the shaking finally subsided. He flew up high, releasing the energy over the town, and maintained the one over the volcano. With all the strength he could muster, and as its he had done this for years, he brought up the collected energy of the volcano the air before flung it all the way into the ocean, where the ash and rock harmlessly into the bottom.

Returning to the solid rock of the Earth, Danny fell onto his knee, shifting back into human. All of the townspeople began to crowd around him.

"Who are you?" a female adult bravely stepped out and asked the entity in front of her. Danny staggered to his feet.

"Roh... Danny Roh," he spoke faintly, exhausted. The crowd looked at each other in amazement.

A spirit had just saved them, spirits, whom they had known all their lives are secluded and prideful. Moreover, this boy is a hantu, and he did not mean them any harm, instead, he saved their lives.

The type of hantu that they had known from the stories wouldn't bother to even do anything to save them, they would watch from somewhere hidden, laughing at their distress.

"You... saved us..." They muttered.

Danny held his side with a slight wince. "Yeah... I guess I did."

A small young girl tackled him in a tight hug, "You saved me, Roh. I love you." Her hair knotted in a small braid, and she looked... injured?

There were whip marks scars across her arm and one on her left cheek. "Who did this to you?" He asked the girl.

She looked up, "Did what?" confused at what he was referring to.

Danny traced the scar on her cheek, "This... this scar... What happened?"

The girl shrugged, avoiding his eyes in shame, "I was bad, and this is my punishment."

Danny sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Why? No one had the right to hurt you like this."

The girl cocked her head, "But girls are bad and useless. We aren't as good as the boys. And we aren't supposed to talk if they don't want us to."

At that Danny recoiled, What kind of judgement is this? How could they hurt a child just because she is a female? He glanced around, and he saw that all of the females had marks and bruises visible on their skin.

Danny lifted the girl off his lap and rose up to his feet. "What were you doing to them..."

One man stepped forward. "What good were the females if not for serving and working for us? They are only here because it was necessary. Useless ones will be thrown out and killed."

Danny bristled, the aura surrounding him thick with anger. "Listen here." he spoke, making the man step back in fear. "If my girlfriend heard you say that, you will never see the light of the sun ever again. My friend once looked down on girls, probably thinking along the same line of thought with yours. And he got kicked around by a female. That, and he got a sister who's actually smarter than him. There are no difference between a man or a female, they're both humans, and they both have their own rights!"

The townspeople gaped at his declaration, all man and women's are equals? Preposterous!

"Who do you think you are, you accursed hantu?" The man from before spat out.

"I'm a halfa. I have powers beyond your imagination, and from what I see you're mistreating the ones that you're supposed to value the most. I will help those who're in need with the best of my ability. And right now, it seems that the women's here are in dire need of some serious help."

"We should throw him off the edge of the Earth!" One of the younger man shouted, his hand holding a stone, wanting to throw it at the spirit.

"Edge of the Earth? What, did you think the Earth is flat or something?" Danny scoffed, these people are close-minded.

"It is!" ...and that made Danny laugh.

"Are you really _that_ stupid? The Earth isn't flat! It's a sphere! And if you have the patience to sail through the ocean you could arrive back to your destination if you keep sailing in the opposite direction of where you came from. What, is all you did was lounge around doing nothing as the girls do your job for you? If you ask me, those are what I call failures that needed to be weeded out."

The men gave him incredulous looks. Then, suddenly all the girls cheered. Danny returned back to his ghost form and looked at the girl that had resumed hugging him. Danny patted her head, "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Arianna!" She said happily, burying her face into his thighs.

Then the unwanted tug began to pull on Danny again. "Her Arianna, you're gotta let me go okay? I need to go back home. But I'm sure I'll return."

Arianna looked up to him, her eyes sad, "Why can't you stay? Where are you going?"

"I'm needed back home. But I promise I'll be back." He swayed on his feet, and fainted.

But to the townspeople, they saw the spirit disappearing into a red haze and disappeared from their sight.

Danny awoke back on Appa's saddle.

**Translation: "We're gonna die! Save yourselves! We're all gonna die! Don't trust the spirits! Don't trust the oracles!"**

**HOW IS IT? Did it make you think I'm fruitloopy? Did it capture you like the Fenton Thermos? AM I A NUTCASE? All those will be answered in time, my friends. In time… **

**I will try to have the next one posted later today or tomorrow for you guys! And, to make up for it, um… I don't know. … **

**Clocky: You're very late**

**Me: You forgot to F**KIN' remind me! **

**Clocky: Is it my job? **

**Me…**


	15. The Storm It's long

**This awesome chapter is awesome because of seantriana. She went through it and made it purely fabulous. And, considering we have an 11 hour difference in time zones, it makes her all the more awesome! Hope you love!**

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes, he saw fluffy white clouds, and the evening sun glaring over him. Then, a shadow appeared between his gaze and the sky.

"Hey there sleepy head." Sam smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing "

He grinned, and brushed his hand to Sam's cheek, "But then again, that might be because of certain someone that I'm looking at."

Sam playfully swatted his palm away, "A-ah", she waved her index finger in front of him before positioning herself over him on his chest. "We need to be considerate of the children." she glanced towards the others. Aang was trying his best to not look at them, sitting on Appa's head. Sokka was trying to hide his face away, and Katara was intently staring at the two of them over her sewing whenever she thought they weren't looking.

"I missed you, you know?"

"I know, and you need to be punished for suddenly leaving me like that."

Sam winked to Katara, and dived into a kiss with Danny. The boy eyes widened, startled at the sudden attack, and then relaxed as he snaked his arm to her back.

Sokka couldn't stand all this romance anymore, "Why aren't you lecturing them?"

"Shh!" Katara snapped at him, and Sokka could see a blush of red seeping into her face as she tried to bury her face into his previously torn pants she was sewing.

"But Katara! They..! They are…!"

"Sokka! I said Shhh..!" She shushed her brother, and finally when they decided to take a peek at the couple a few seconds later…

They're still kissing…

"What are they doing?" Aang curiously glanced back, living his life as a monk, one of the rules of the temple is to not have intimate relations. That's why he turned away when Sam suddenly act all cuddly with Danny. But then, they start kissing and this had made him curious.

"Aang! There's nothing to see here!" Katara quickly made him turn around forward, earning a glare from a Sokka as he got left behind in the saddle and realized that Katara had sewn the hole that his left leg was supposed to go through. How is he going to wear it now when there are only three instead of four? Of course, the fourth hole would be the one that would reveal his butt.

A small village came into view from below the clouds.

"A village!" Sokka hastily yelled and two groan was heard behind him.

Danny whined, "Already?"

"Come on lover boy, we need food." Sam pulled him up. At her boyfriend dejected look with the short kiss (really? That's what you call short?), Sam added, trailing her fingers on his arm, "Da-nny, you can get me all to yourself later on. But right now, we need supplies."

"…Fine. So, where are we?"

Katara replied, her eyes scanning the village below, "Five Kasturi Village, small fisherman village hidden. Large ships would have problems sailing through here, since the water is pretty shallow." She pointed down, there's a few islands scattered around, the water clear and blue. You could see the bottom of the sea and Danny saw groups of thick reefs here and there. Ships definitely would have problems navigating around these coral reefs, since they could scratch and puncture a hole through their ship.

"Great! Now we can buy all the food for..!" Sokka pulled out the purse, frowned, and flipped it inside out. Only a ball of fur that was probably either Momo's or Appa's stuck inside of it, and a hole, a huge, gaping hole big enough for Sokka to put in three of his fingers in, is there.

He cried out in horror.

"Wow…" Sam examined the satchel, it' made from some kind of animal fur, '_Animal cruelty!' _she seethed. But looking at the water tribe children, it seems that this satchel is a passed down item from their ancestors or something since it looked worn out and really old. So she can't really blame them for using what they already have. And it seems that the hole was made from a burn. Must've gotten it from the temple…

"We're broke…" Sokka groaned.

They set up camp nearby the village, where Appa could rest, hidden from view. A pile of hay placed nearby, Appa grunted happily and start chewing the offering away.

"So what happened back there after I got knocked out?" Danny asked.

"Let see… "Sokka cupped his chin, nodding, "That guy blasted you in the back, you somehow got knocked out, Sam looked like she wanted to rip him apart…"

"MOLECULE BY MOLECULE! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO DANNY!" a pile of hay exploded and Appa grunted disapprovingly. "Sorry about that, Appa…"

"Umm… what she said." Sokka took a few steps further from her, if she could do that to a pile of hay, who knows what she would do to him if he managed to anger her.

"Anyway… The guards were too many and they hog piled on us. Then…"

"Aang came out, and annihilated the temple so that it exploded in a huge KABOOM! End of story." Sokka finished, not wanting to explain ore of the story.

"Huge kaboom… Huh… Dani would've liked that…" Danny slowed down in his pace to the village, worried about his cousin/clone.

"Danny…" Sam held his hand reassuringly.

"But speaking of Kaboom… I got this weird dream after I got knocked out."

"It's probably your subconscious informing you of the huge explosion outside." Sokka patted his shoulder. Yeah, they're not going to talk about this again, just a few moments ago while Danny was sleeping they were talking about dreams and sleep.

"Really? But it looks and feels real. Maybe…" He rounded on his girlfriend, "Sam! Remember the time where we stayed with Bonnie and the others?" She nodded. "Remember that she said that her dead aunt could astral-project?"

Sam was silent and stared at him for a few moments, her brain trying to process the information. Her eyes suddenly widened and she grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Danny! Did you just…?"

He nodded, "I think so. But it's a little different…"

Sokka placed his palm on his face, pulling them down in exasperation, "Greeeaat… What happened? No. Don't tell me, you went back to the past." He scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Actually, I think that exactly what I just did."

Sokka slipped into the mud. "You sure you didn't' just hit your head when Mr. what-you-called-it… Coconut head blasted you?"

"Positively absolutely sure." Danny raised his fingers, evading the dugout trench Sokka just slipped into. That pile of mud saved him actually, or he would slide right into a bush of poison ivy.

Sam smiled, holding his hand firmer, "Well then, enlighten us."

"Okay. Uh… there was this village. They have an oracle and they believed in every prediction he had made, and this one prediction said that they would be saved from the volcano that was going to erupt."

"A volcano?" Aang inquired.

"Yeah. The oracle predicted that they will be saved. Well… I tried, but…" His hand was shaking, Sam hugged him, rubbing his back reassuringly, "I… I didn't get all of them…"

Everyone eyes widened.

"I managed to create an ecto-shield to protect some that I managed to save. But the eruption was fast! There was no magma, just a huge explosion and everything went extremely hot. It rained rocks and ashes, destroying buildings and forests, burying and burning the village."

Sam rounded on him with panic in her eyes, "Danny! How did you manage to survive? And all those people! It was a pyroclastic flow, the worst kind! It will plow through anything and everything for miles away! If you are near enough when it erupted, you will never survive!" there's a drop of tear on her cheek.

"Sam… I'm okay, see?" He reassured her. Sam nodded, and rubbed eyes.

"Okay." She sniffed, and quick as flash, the commanding Sam is back. "So? What happened?"

The others just stared at her dumbfounded. That was fast!

Danny shrugged, "Don't know. My shield barely could hold against it… then… something happened…." Sam leaned forward, "The shield suddenly changed, I can't remember what I did at that time exactly, being under pressure and all…"

"It's okay. It could happen to anyone. It's instinct Danny."

"It was blue and green one second, and red and green the next. But then it was weird! It suddenly got…" Danny stared at his palm, flexing them, "…it suddenly got easier to hold… I managed to create two huge shield. One over the townspeople and another over the volcano."

Sam was impressed, while the others started showering him with questions. "So the oracle was right. They did get saved."

"I'm not done yet." The others got silent. "After I saved them, this little girl named Arianna came and hugged me. But, I saw scars all over her body, it was manmade Sam, the female were mistreated." Danny looked over to his girlfriend. He could've sworn that he saw steam billowing from her head.

"They say the females are useless and hit them whenever they wanted to. They even buried the female newborn alive!"

"That's just..! Inhumane!"

"And they thought the earth was flat."

Katara eyes widened. She had heard stories of people of the past from her elders, "Danny, I think you went back to before 3'000 years ago! The people at the time believed that the Earth is flat and if you sail too far away you'll fall off the edge."

"I knew it was in the past, but that's ridiculous!" Danny gaped.

The others just looked at each other, glad they didn't live in that kind of world.

"And then, when I told them they're wrong. They got mad, called me 'hantu' and spat on it. Some were about to throw stones at me."

"Hunt-you?" Sokka scratched his head.

Aang glanced to them, "People at that time didn't have a huge vocabulary. They called you a 'hantu'? It's basically a cuss word for them. Well, at least they didn't call you 'syaitan'."

"What's that? That sounded like…" Katara was curious, her elders didn't have this much information.

Aang nodded, "Satan, the Devil."

"Oh no they didn't!"

"Yet."

Danny blinked, "So… I had to be ready to be spat by ancient people. Great. Well… at least I did my best while I was there. I told them that girls are humans just like them and should be given their own rights, their own voice, than being slaved under them… I wonder if I changed anything."

"Of course you did!" Katara shouted.

Sam kissed him, "You just rescued a village from destruction, at least you're doing something and not running away or ignoring it." Danny looked down, Sam pulled his face up so that they're staring at each other.

"You're a hero Danny. You did what you could. You did get a thank you."

Danny chuckled, "The girls did, the guys… not so much."

* * *

They arrived in the village, and went exploring around. It's a small village, very small. Most of the people around are the fishermen, only a few children were seen, and they kept running away, hiding from the newcomers. Although they always tried to take a peek at them now and then, giggling.

An old woman, a shopkeeper, kept asking Katara to buy her watermelons. Katara kept apologizing and told her that she didn't have anything to trade with her for it.

"Great! We have no food and no money! What are we supposed to do now?" Sokka complained.

"You could get a job." Sam suggested.

Sokka turned around and snapped at her, "With what? Fishing?"

With a flash, Sokka was flat on his stomach, his arm twisted back and Sam boots pressing on it. " Yes." She hissed, "Fishing. F.I.S.H.I.N.G. Kapish?" She put more weight onto his arm.

"I give! I give!" Sokka yelled.

"It's funny." Aang spoke, "First you got owned by the Painted Lady warriors, now you get owned by a half-spirit girlfriend. It seems like you didn't learned anything."

Sokka stood up, "I did learn!"

"Yep, you learned how to wear a dress." Katara snorted.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You learned how to wear a dress? I wonder how you looked like." Sam circled him, curious. "Hmm… you need a wig, that hair is a definite no-no." She shook her head.

"I can tell you he definitely looked female at the time Sam." Katara said.

"I'm a man! A proud warrior of the Southern water tribe! The best warrior of Southern Water Tribe." Sokka stomped his foot on the ground. Is this a make fun of Sokka day or something?

"The only warrior of Southern Water Tribe." Katara and Sam laughed, making Sokka blush in embarrassment.

"I'll show you! I'll get that job done!" And at that, he stomped away. After a few steps, he turned back, pulling Danny and Aang with him. "And I'll show you girls that we guys can work when we wanted to!" He stomped away again, dragging the two bewildered boys behind him.

"Whatever made him that angry?" Sam wondered.

"Don't bother. He's just too proud to admit that he got beaten by girls." Katara spoke, chuckling.

"And I'm the second?"

"Yep, tell you the truth, I think he liked his warrior lady."

Sam frowned, "He's not gonna hit on me, is he?"

"Looking at how you and Danny are with each other, I don't think he dared. Danny is quite protective of you. I saw how he glared at anyone who looked at you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"That outfit and those accessories. You look like you just ascended from hell." Katara pointed to each of Sam's features. "And you showed your stomach. People around here, especially the villagers, still think that's rude."

Sam smirked, "Well then, I did date a half-spiritual being that had enough power to contain a volcano. I guess daughter of hell kinda suits me." She spoke, her pose strong and confident.

"But there's a storm coming!" A woman shouted. The girls turned to see an arguing couple.

"What storm? There's no wind, no clouds, no nothing!" The man yelled back.

The woman stubbornly crossed her arm, "My joints say there is!"

Neither one wanted to back down, "Well, it's yer joints against my brain! And my brain said there is no storm!"

"Then it's your brain that is the problem!" The woman spat, "I'm not going out there! You'll have to find someone else to carry the fish!"

"I will! And I'll pay him double!"

Instantly, out of nowhere, Sokka jumped in, Danny and Aang still in tow. "We will! My two friends and I will do it!"

"Yer hired!"

"Sokka…" Katara glared. And why isn't the two he's pulling trying to escape?

"What? He's paying double!" Sokka shouted in triumph.

The man turned his back on them, "Double? Who told ya that craziness?"

That, made Sokka slip. Again.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…" Aang muttered, seeing the hint of dark clouds in the distance. They're on the small pier made out from a few coconut trunks, the fisherman boat at the end.

"The woman yelled from the beach, "The boy with the tattoos is right!"

Mr. Fish, or Pak Ikan as they liked to call him (Ikan means fish), scoffed, "Boy with tattoos?" He turned around and examined Anng closer. "Those are Air Nomads tattoos… And the rumors…" He gasped, "You're the Avatar!"

Aang stepped forward, proud that someone not of the fire nation recognized him. "That's right!"

"Well don't sound so happy 'bout it!" Mr. Fish snapped. "You left us!"

Katara shielded Aang from the man, "Don't talk to him like that! It wasn't his fault!"

"Then am I imagining the past 100 years of suffering under the Fire bastards?"

"Hey!" Danny shouted, dropping his cargo and running alongside Katara. "It wasn't his fault!"

"You try being the Avatar!" Sam yelled, "Let see what you will do when the fate of the whole world rests on your hands!"

Aang wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he began to back away. Then, he snapped his glider open and flew off in a random direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Danny yelled, and followed him a few feet before transforming and taking off after the Avatar.

"Aang/Danny!" Katara and Sam shouted.

Mr. Fish waved his fist in the air. "That's right, run!" He yelled at the small dot in the sky, his focus entirely on the fleeing Avatar.

Katara snapped at him, "You horrible old raccoon!" commenting at his bushy moustache.

Sam was already ahead, mounting on a sky bison. Somehow, Appa had realized the distress and came to them.

"Katara!" Sam shouted from above the floating bison, just as it started to rain. "Are you coming or not?"

Katara glared one more time to the man and followed Sam onto the bison.

"Yip-yip!" Sam lashed Appa reins. The sky bison flew off to search for their two companions.

Mr. Fish turned to his only remaining employee. "You have some horrible companion." He dryly stated.

Sokka, ignoring the happenings behind him as he loaded the cargo into the small ship, scoffed, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Danny followed Aang into a cave. He turned intangible, letting the rain drip off him before walking toward the distressed monk.

"Hey… you okay?"

Aang didn't respond.

Danny shifted a bit and called upon an ecto-shield. The shield blocked all access rain from getting in and provided a brilliant light source. "Don't listen to what that guy said, Aang. The old raccoon isn't worth it. I heard Katara called him that."

Aang laughed a bit, but he went back to being depressed again. "But… He's right. I left when they needed me the most."

Appa flew by, but Danny's shield made them invisible, or they would've seen them.

"Yeah…" Aang looked up at Danny, surprised that he was agreeing. "But you're here now. And there's no changing the past."

"But you went back to the past…" The monk pointed out to the Halfa recent trip.

"Against my will Aang." But he isn't going to tell him that one story yet. Too confusing even for himself.

"Oh, right." Aang placed his head over his knees, "But..."

"Let me finish," Danny said. Aang didn't argue. Danny floated up. "I'm going to get a fire started, okay?"

"Okay."

Danny nodded and went to search for some sticks. Surprisingly; there are a few, in a perfect knot nearby a small opening under a huge boulder. Turning intangible, he peeked inside, he saw a mountain of treasure chests.

"Thieves hideout!" He gasped, and floated in to check if any of the thieves were hiding inside.

It was empty. Good. They wouldn't mind if I take some. He willed open his own versions of a pocket dimension, taking a small box of treasure with him. Better not let the thieves know someone was robbing them, and I can't put so much in my pocket anyway.

Danny came back to the sullen Aang, and piled the collected firewood in a dry spot. He called upon his power, but accidentally triggered his electric core and a small lightning bolt hit the pile of firewood, igniting it into green flames. Danny stared at his hand, but shrugged it off, sitting beside Aang around the fire in silence.

But the silence was quickly broken.

"Danny," Aang said. Danny looked up, wondering what had made Aang so nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I-I never wanted to be the Avatar," he whispered.

Danny smiled. "I never wanted to be a Halfa either. But, here I am, and here you are. Why don't you tell me how you became the Avatar?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Aang's PoV_

_I watched as my friends tried to attempt my Air Ball. "You need to balance on it," I said, leaping into a ball I had made. I placed one leg on the knee of the other and squatted. "See?"_

"_Yeah!" One of my friends, Remus, said. He tried to balance on it like a top, but he ended up spinning out of control._

_I laughed._

_Then, a younger Airbender tugged on my sleeve. I looked down and smiled at Frisker. He asked, "Where did you learn that move, Aang?"_

_I smiled as I said, "I made it up." Frisker tossed his arms in the air and spun around._

"_That's so cool!"_

_Then, the five monks approached. "Aang," one said. "We need to talk to you."_

_I said bye to my friends and followed the monks into the temple. They sat down on a small platform, all faces frowning. I sat before them, confusion on my face._

"_How do you know it's me? How do you know I'm the Avatar?" I asked after receiving the news._

_They tossed me a bundle. It slowly revealed the toys I loved as a kid. _

_"Hey!" I said. "I remember these!"_

"_Do you know why you choose them?" One of the monks asked._

_I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, because they looked fun!"_

"_You choose those out of thousands of toys, Aang. You choose them because they were familiar," he informed. "You choose them because you had them in other lives; your past lives."_

_I lifted up one of my old toys and pulled a string. A flying and spinning stick blew off of it and zoomed around the room. I laughed and the other monks smiled._

**END FLASH BACK**

"That's it?" Danny asked. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Aang frowned and set his head back on his knees. "That's only the beginning."

Danny inched forward. "Then, continue."

**FLASH BACK**

_Still Aang's PoV_

_I walked up to my friends. They had all achieved my Air Ball! One of my friends came over to me. "Guess what, Aang?" He said cheerfully._

"_What?" I asked._

"_We made up a game!"_

_I instantly cheered up. "Sweet!" I formed my own and balanced on it. But then, everyone released their own. "Eh?"_

_Remus walked over to me. "Sorry, Aang. But, now that you're the Avatar, it's kinda unfair whichever team you're on."_

_I frowned, good mood demolished. "But I'm still the same Aang," I protested._

_Remus just shrugged._

_I walked away, feeling hurt and rejected._

_Later that night, Monk Kiastu and I were playing a board game. I grumbled as I moved one of my pieces up a few places._

_My guardian said, "Hmmm… Interesting move, Aang."_

_Then, the top of my poncho covered my head. "Hey!" I said jokingly. I removed it and saw he had swapped one of his chips with mine. "HEY!" I exclaimed playfully._

_Then, Monk Ceres walked in. "What are you doing? The Avatar should be training!"_

_I frowned._

_Monk Kiastu looked up and smiled. "As long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he needs to train. And I think Aang's trained enough for today."_

_I smiled again as Monk Ceres scuffed angrily out of the room._

_The next day, I overheard something terrible._

_I watched and listened from a gap in the roof, shocked by what they were saying._

"_War is approaching! The Avatar must stop playing and train more!" Monk Ceres declared._

_But, thankfully, Monk Kiastu argued, "Aang needs to have fun. He is only a kid. He must be handled like one."_

_The head monk, Monk Terrance, said, "But what the world needs is an Avatar. He will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple for full and continuous training."_

_I ran away that night._

**END FLASH BACK**

Danny leaned back. "That's… harsh…"

Aang just sat his chin between his knees. He didn't say anything, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

Danny sighed and released the shield, letting the rain eliminate the green fire. As soon as he did, the woman from before came running towards them, followed by Sam and Katara.

"My husband is still out there!" She cried fearfully.

Danny and Aang shot up, snapped out of the depressing and dark mood they had been in. "Where's Appa?" Aang asked, just as a soaking wet Appa flew into the cave's entrance.

"Let's go!" Aang said, rushing and leaping onto his bison.

Danny flew up alongside Appa and nodded.

"Wait!" Sam and Katara yelled.

"We're coming, too!" Sam and Katara climbed onto Appa.

Aang and Danny nodded. Then, they headed off into the storm.

* * *

It was pouring. Hard. Lightning crackled in the sky at least twice per second, the wind already ripped the sail off clean from the boat.

Sokka and Mr. Raccoon were holding on with their dear lives. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Sokka cried.

"Just, shut up!" His boss ordered.

Suddenly Appa flew down, hovering a distance from the rocking boat. Danny flew down. "Grab on!" He said, holding out his hands.

The two grabbed on and screamed as they were lifted off the ship.

Danny dropped them onto Appa. Mr. Raccoon let out small bursts of water from his mouth. He muttered something close to thanks.

Then, things started going downhill.

A huge wave lifted up the ship, towering way over Appa. Danny panicked and turned the entire everyone intangible, letting the wave crash right through them.

The lightening began to spark closer and closer to Appa, making everyone cringe all the bursts of light. Danny's hair started to crackle with electricity.

"Shit," he muttered. Then, a jolt of lightening hit him dead-one. Following his instinct, Danny directed it in an unknown direction. And later on, the same lightning hit an old man on a fire nation ship, whom of which redirected it in another direction. **(HA!)**

They flew back to the cave, protected by one of Danny's ecto-shields. As soon as they made it, Danny shifted out of his ghostly form.

Then, the rain stopped.

"WHY YOU COULD'T HAVE STOPPED TEN MINUTES AGO?" Danny yelled to the sky, earning weird looks from everyone else.

Mr. Raccoon said some thanks and gave Sokka his payment.

It was a fish.

Huh. How odd… what was that swirling green figure off in the distance? Oh, crap.

It was a ghost portal.

The two worlds were combining again.

* * *

**AWESOME! It's long and perfect and (sorta) up on time! YE-HAW! Okay, chapters will come out when I feel like posting them. I will no longer make promises to have them out on certain date; if I dO, DON'T BELIEVE ME!**

**REVIEW. Reviews will speed up my updates.**


	16. Illnesses and Archers Are a Pain

**HEY! Updates are going to be weekly now. I'm sort of losing interest in this, so expect some random things. SHOUT OUT TO MY AWESOME BETA! She makes my stories as awesome as they are. **

**Next update might be a bit sooner or later. It depends on if I can get my darn email set up on my phone. It's not letting me send anything and that's where I type my stories! DX So… yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

A caw of a hawk rang through the night sky, passing over the Pohuai Stronghold of the Fire Nation. The massive pagoda tower stood in the middle of the fortress, overlooking the ruins of Taku which was destroyed by the Fire Nation in its first wave of attacks a hundred year ago. Built by the Fire Nation military as a major supply depot for their army, Pohuai also serve as a training ground for soldiers and firebenders before they deployed into battle.

An arrow shot through the air, landing perfectly on the red target of the board a hundred yards away from the shooters. A leather bag made from komodo rhinos slug from their back, full with arrows. Each one of them held a bow by their side, standing in line waiting for their turn with the shooting board.

Currently it is a young male called Li's turn, his eyes scanning the environment for air currents, objects, or distraction that might alter the course of his arrow. In just a second, a series of three shots were made, and with a 'Crack!' all three arrows hit their target perfectly, right in the middle of the red dot on the shooting board, splitting the earlier arrow shot in half.

Up above the temple watching the archers' train are two Fire Nation leaders, arguing.

"Absolutely not." The shorter of the two spoke, crossing his arms in agitation. "The Yu Yan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

Commander Zhao, kept a level face as he tried to negotiate with the stubborn general, "Colonel Shinu, please reconsider." He spoke in a monotone. "Their skill is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away," he paused, "Without killing it."

A series of bulls-eyes hit their marks as he said this, as if to prove him right.

Zhao turned to face Shinu, "You are just wasting their talents, using them as mere guards."

Shinu narrowed his eyes, and continued to watch the archers' train, "I can do whatever I want with them." He claimed. "They are my archers, and what I say, goes."

Zhao leaned against the railing, watching the lead archer shot several more shots towards a moving target without missing a mark. "But my search for the Avatar—"

"Is nothing but a vanity project." Shinu snapped at him, spitting saliva at his face, "We are fighting a real war here, and I need every soldier I got, Commander."

"But—"

"And that is FINAL! I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Zhao frowned, how is he going to handle this? Then an image of a white haired boy flashed through his mind. Smiling, he turned towards the Colonel, "Would you reconsider if I told you that a special-bender is traveling with them?"

Colonel Shinu scoffed, "Impossible! They are just tales of the past!"

"Oh but I assure you Colonel, they are real. In fact, I've gotten words that they have two with them. Well?"

The Colonel nose twitched. After a few moments of thought, "No." he spoke, gripping the railing of the building, "It would endanger the archers more than I care to afford."

Commander Zhao scowled.

A hawk circled nearby them, before landing itself on Commander Zhao shoulder. A small note of parchment was tied on its leg, and Zhao unrolled it.

A smile crept into his face.

"News from Firelord Ozai." He announced with a proud tone. He turned the parchment towards Colonel Shinu.

The few sentence written on the parchment made his eyes go wide.

"Well, well. It appears that I have been promoted to Admiral."

The Colonel scowled towards the now Admiral in front of him, he no longer will be able to deny his request now that he rank higher than himself.

"My request is now in order." Commander… no… Admiral Zhao smirked.

Colonel Shinu bowed in defeat.

In an abandoned temple in the ruins of Taku.

Sokka lay inside his sleeping bag, his face red and coughing nonstop. Katara sat down bedside him, placing a wet cloth on his forehead while Momo, who previously got left behind and surprisingly able to find them back after that whole fiasco with the fisherman, sat on top of Sokka's head.

"This should bring your fever down…" Katara patted the wet towel on her brother forehead, worried at his declining condition.

Danny sat a few feet away, his eyes just staring into the fire. A few moments after they realized Sokka had a fever he had tried to make an ice pack. But a spike of frostbite in his core made him stumble, and all that came out was a small spark that freezes and shocks everything it touches, even Katara's water pouch, making it explode.

That made her angry.

And now all he could do was sit there, feeling guilty that he was unable to help.

Sokka was sweating like he just ran a marathon, and the bottom of his sleeping bag filled with a pool of sweat.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" He suddenly asked in a slurred voice. He glanced towards the furry white bison curled up with Aang stroking his head.

"His sense of humor."

"That's nice," Katara said. "I'll tell him."

Appa grunted in response.

Sam walked over with bowls of soup in her hands, giving them around as she walked along. Aang gave her a nod of thanks as he accepted the soup, glad that Sam is a vegetarian and knows how to cook vegetarian food. Unlikely like Sokka who would always find a way to put in meat in, making the monk scrounge around for berries and nuts rather than eat the cooked food by his water tribe friends.

"Here," Sam placed two bowls of soup beside Katara, "Onion and Garlic soup." She whispered to her, remembering how Sokka disliked the ingredients.

Katara nodded, Sam had explained that she won't eat anything that had a face with her status of Ultra-Recylco-Vegetarian, which is by the way, similar to how a monk like the Air Nomads lives. And that made her curious as Sam actually threatened Sokka to work and catch fish at the fisherman village before. Sam explained that there is no other way, all the fruits and vegetable are owned by the villagers, harvesting plants would take too much time, and there aren't many customers around for them to work as assistants. So the only other way is to fish, and exchanges the fish to one of inhabitants of the village for supplies.

She didn't expect Sokka to throw a tantrum and ate all the fish by himself. God knows how many potholes she made on their way back to the village chasing him, she was contemplating of burning the smug little no good warrior into tiny pile of atom sized ashes, but a stern warning from Danny made her stop while her flames was still burning in her hand.

Sokka took chance and cooked his fish with her fire.

The event that happened after that even made Mr. Fish aka Raccoon decided to call her ma'am, earning a laugh from his wife at the scene of her husband saluting a young woman that could even be his granddaughter!

Sokka mumbled, "I like girls that fight for themselves. They're sexy… Can you –"

PLONK! A shoe went flying towards the warrior's head, making his head slam onto the floor.

"Danny!" The females glared at the sulking half-ghost.

He just glared at them, his eyes glowing a brilliant green.

"…'n I like Dani too." Sokka muttered, obviously the shoe wasn't hard enough to knock him unconscious, "She's so cute—"

If it wasn't for Sam, Danny would've torn him into pieces.

"Danny! Down!" Sam grabbed her growling boyfriend arm back, "He's sick and delirious, remember?"

"Doesn't mean that he could say anything about you or Dani like that!"

"Here's an idea, think of Tucker-"

Danny paused, staring at the delirious, mumbling Sokka, trying to picture him as his best friend Tucker. "… Gonna live long with a beautiful wife... that loves and listen to me… someone like Suki or Sam or Dani…"

"…"

"I'm gonna kill him."

Sam smacked her forehead, apparently, that did not work.

"Danny! Can you come here a sec?" Aang called from beside the fire, scooping another serving from the pot. "I want to ask you something."

Danny turned to him, and glanced back to Sokka.

"Pleeaase?" Aang pleaded. Sighing, the young half-ghost walked towards the fire and plopped down beside the monk, burying his head in his knees. "You're angry with something." Aang stated.

"Duh, that guy was hitting on my girlfriend."

"Before that."

"And I'm not angry with his remarks about Appa."

"No, you were worried about something. Right after we left the cave. I can feel it, there's this… aura of sadness and irritation surrounding you." Aang explained, but seeing Danny's face, he added hastily, "I-it's not like I wanted to pry! But you're depressing… and it's affecting the others…"

Danny eyes softened, "Sorry about that. I guess I'm still not used to this."

Sam and Aang looked at him with a curious expression.

"See, I got an ice core, but suddenly after that trip to the past, I can't feel it…"

"Your core?"

"Yeah, it's… different, and it's uncomfortable… It's just so… warm." He suddenly stuck out his hand into the fire, earning a gasp of alarm from both Sam and Aang. But seeing how Danny had no reaction to it. They calmed.

"It doesn't hurt… Usually I would've gotten burned twice as fast but… I'm not."

Aang stared at the hand stuck inside the flame. "What cores can a ghost have?" He asked.

"Almost like how you guys are, Fire, Water, Earth, Air. There're also Ice, Electricity, Magic… well… I'm not that knowledgeable on how many cores existed, I'm only citing the ones that I've seen and known."

"Maybe…" Sam leaned towards her boyfriend, rubbing circles behind his back, "Maybe it's your core special ability."

"What does that mean?"

Sam smiled. "It means you have the ability to absorb, and adapt to situations that might've killed you. I remember someone say that young ghosts sometimes mimic the ability of others. Until it wasn't needed, the ability retains itself. You did almost freeze Sokka just now didn't you? It means your core is stabilizing itself after the huge stress it was thrown with. Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore. You had to fight back against a volcano."

"And won against it." Aang chuckled, "I really want a one-on-one with you someday."

Danny nonchalantly waved his hand in the air, "Maybe later when I'm stable, I really might destroy something important if I fought against the Avatar of this world with my current condition."

They were snapped out of their little conversation when they heard Katara coughing.

"Not you too!" Aang moaned in distress.

Danny frowned, suddenly noticing that there's a sickly aura surrounding both Sokka and Katara. It felt awful and its dark tentacles seemed to reach out towards him. Oh wait, he got an ice core that could adapt into situations, does this mean the sickly aura would attach itself onto him?

….

It's either he could cure them, or become one of them and burdens his friends. Danny hesitated, edging away from its reach.

"Katara?"

Katara gave a small smile. "Relax, it was only a—" she broke into harder and sketchier coughs, then gave a light sigh.

Yep. She's sick.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday!" Aang blurted.

Danny stood up and let Sam's comforting arm fall off his back. He walked over to the group, but was careful not to get too close.

Sam frowned at his careful approach, but followed.

"Look at him, now," Aang continued. "He thinks he's an Earthbender."

Sokka began flailing his arms around. "Take that, you Rock!" he yelled, pointing to a small, miniscule rock on the ground.

Danny groaned, "In a few hours you'll be talking like him,"

Aang suddenly slammed his fist and his palm together, an idea popping into his mind and off he went onto Appa's saddle and threw everything out.

"You're gonna clean that mess up later Aang!"

"Where is it? Ah-Ha!" Ignoring Katara cry he pulled out a roll of parchment. Unrolling it, it appears to be a map. His finger traced along a mountain labeled…. with eastern words that the others had trouble reading.

"Healing Hands Institute." Aang translated, "I remember that this place holds many of the world rarest flora and fauna. And if it's anywhere you wanted to find cure of, this is the place."

Sam crossed her arm, glaring at the cowering monk, "…And why didn't you think of this before?"

"I forgot, Okay?" he stuttered under her gaze, and began rolling back the map. "So, I'm going out to find some medicine." And he ran towards the entrance.

Sam blinked a few times at the sudden turn of command. "Wha..?"

"I'm going with you." Danny ran up towards Aang.

"Now wait just a second!" Sam stomped in front of them, halting their advance, "It's a huge storm out there and you two..!" She poked both boys in the chest, "…will get sick! And you might already be sick, just waiting for the time to drop down. It's better to stick together!" She yelled, panting with her outburst.

"C'mon Sam, we'll be—"

"I'm coming with you." She interrupted.

"Wha? No Sam, someone needs to look after Sokka and Katara." Behind him, Sokka was ranting about Momo being a steak and using a stick as a fork to poke the poor lemur with.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you? And with someone who's obviously not right in the head?" Sam huffed, placing one hand on her hips, her right arm making a circling gesture towards her head, and pointed to Sokka.

"Barbeque! Next stop, Appa's burger!" Sokka yelled as he tried to stand up and walk over to Appa, who realized that he was next in the delusional Sokka menu. Grunting, Appa scuffles away trying to avoid being poked by Sokka.

"Well… Someone gotta keep him in line…" Danny finished.

Sighing, Sam blasted the area in front on Sokka, making him fell back onto his cot grinning.

"Awesome! Now that's what I call a Kab-bleeegggrh!" He rolled around, before puking into an empty bowl.

"Fine," she agreed, rubbing her temples. "… be safe you two."

Danny smirked and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then, turning to Aang, he said, "You ready?"

"Yes," he answered. Then, he whipped out his glider, only to retract it back when a large crackle of thunder is heard. "Uh… Maybe it's safer to go on foot?"

Danny nodded as he said, "Good idea."

So, the two began their decent down the mountain.

After a few hours of sliding down the mountain and hiking another nearby, Aang and Danny arrived at the Healing Hands institute.

"For a place supposed to be abandoned for a hundred of years this place looks like Sam's back garden, only bigger." Danny commented, taking in all the colorful flowers grown around the institute as he floated around in his ghost form.

"It's been a long time since someone actually came by, aren't you a little too young to be a soldier?" A voice asked, turning around, the two saw an elderly woman with white hair tending a plant, picking up a few herbs and walking towards a small cottage at the end of the path.

Aang chased after her, "Hello! My friends are sick. They have fevers and are coughing and—"

"Settle down young man, I know." The woman interrupted him, pulling some herbs from around her, crunching them in a bowl.

Danny ignored the door and flew in intangibly and instantly felt a burning pain, "Ugh…" He placed a hand onto his head.

The lady turned around to see a young looking spirit holding his head in pain. "You shouldn't be here." She spoke, her voice soft and tinged with guilt. Suddenly a small pouch filled with white powderish substance exploded on his head.

"Wha?" Danny glared at her, but she kept throwing the pouches at him.

"Get away from my Blood Blossoms!" She yelled, wait… Blood Blossoms? Taking a peek at the old lady, he thought he saw a wink, and climbing the back wall of her cottage was the red petals of the Blood Blossoms!

Not a place that he should be at the moment. The half-ghost flew right back out.

"Lady needs lessons in communicating, and what did she just throw at me?" He panted, understanding why she had chased him out, in a weird way. No wonder he felt queasy, and like a thousand needles poking him.

But, the pain didn't leave him, though. Danny figured it was just from the intoxicated blossoms, but… it didn't feel that way. Last time, when Danny had first encountered the plant, his core felt like it had burst into flame. The entire icy chill evaporated into searing hot steam. But…no.

That's not what Danny felt. Yeah, when he got out of there, it did feel a lot better. It just stung now, like an unpleasant bee sting. Still, bee stings hurt.

Going off of a theory, he charged up the energy that now burned within him. Releasing it in a single burst, he cried out. It burned. Wait…it burned. IT ACTUALLY BURNED HIM! Yes! If it does, then his ice core is stabilized and he won't have to worry about accidentally freezing anyone again!

Leaping into the air, Danny did loops of happiness, waiting for Aang to leave the crazy old lady hut.

"Wonder if Sam would be like that in the future? She reminds me of her grandma." Danny spoke aloud.

Aang came out minutes later, rubbing green goop off his face. Danny, deciding it was best not to ask, just follows the running Airbender.

"Is that the remedy?" He asked, pointing to a small pouch in Aang's hand.

"No. These are Lotus powder and she said," He pointed to the hut, "That they're for you." Aang handed the pouch to the floating boy.

"So…" Danny frowned, seeing nothing else in Aang's hand. "Can this cure the othes illness?"

"No. They need to suck on frozen tree frogs."

Danny stared at the airbender dumbly. Then, he burst out laughing, "Dude! I thought you said frozen tree frogs!"

Aang was silent, running towards the bottom of the mountain.

"… Seriously?"

Aang nodded.

"Oh. O-okay…"

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and landed right between the two. More quickly followed, for of which Aang used his ability to get away, and Danny swerved around to avoid being hit by one.

The pair took off in a random direction. Well, it was for Danny. It was really the pathway to the swamp; the place to get the frozen frogs who would heal their sick friends.

Archers interpreted their path, appearing from nowhere in front of them.

Danny grabbed Aang's shoulders and, turning intangible, flew them off and down the cliff away from their attackers. Danny drove them into a forest, which they phased right through and into the rock earth below.

Coming out of the rockiness, Danny set Aang down and released the intangibility. However, the archers are still hot in their pursuit.

Dodging, the pair twisted and turned to avoid the sparkling green arrows as they made their way down to the pond. Moving their hands around, they easily found frogs scattered around and under the silky mud at the bottom. Aang studded them in his shirt while Danny, quickly opened a small opening that is his own small inter-dimensional pocket that he used to put in the small treasure chest from the thieves cave from before, and threw a few frogs in. He blanched, as he felt the frog's existence merge into his pocket of energy. It's one thing to hold a non-living thing, and it's another to hold a living being, even when they're frozen or dead. Never liked it, even when he has to put in the thermos in it when it was filled with ghosts.

A series of arrows pinned Aang to the ground, Danny made a move to help him, but several more arrows shot towards him, pinning him onto a tree. Danny tried to phase out of them, but to his surprise, the arrows burned him, making him loose concentration over his ability. He only had enough time to utter a single word before his core completely frosted over in attempt to protect itself.

"Ectoranium."

* * *

**YO! I want some reviews! I got a whole lot when I first started, why am I barely getting any now? I love what I'm doing with this story. Yes, I'm getting a bit bored of it, BUT IT ROCKS! So, REVIEW! Please! If I don't get 10 within a week (which should be really easy) you'll have to wait TWO weeks for the next update. ANND I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFIE! So, tell your friends and stuff! Oh, and… Xphia is a reviewer (She/he reviewed on OOO) AND SHE'S GOING TO BROADWAY! So, if people like her/his friends or her/he reviews, IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD! …I calm now. **

**I LUV YA GUYS! **


	17. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

**Chapter 17 – Escape from the fortress**

* * *

Pain.

Why is he in so much pain?

Why did he felt like his own body was on fire?

Groaning, Danny forced his eyes open. The scorching heat around him made him realize that his wasn't in his ghost form and his hands and feet were bound by huge glowing green restrains. Panicking, he began to furiously yank on them.

"It's no use," a voice said from beside him. Glancing around, he saw the upset Airbender chained not too far away from him.

"Aang? What just happened?" Danny asked.

"Fire Nation." The Airbender replied, "They—they caught us…."

Trying not to panic, Danny tried to change into his ghost form, but as soon as the rings appeared at his waist, a current shocks him, making him scream with agony.

"Danny!" Aang shouted back in alarm. He had never seen his friend in so much pain like this. Danny was usually the most resilient, and untouchable to most kind of attacks. But right now, his body was smoking, and there's a nasty burn where his limbs was bound and where the arrows had hit him. Not only that, Aang could see strands of energy slowly creeping from the glowing green restraints and into Danny's skin. If he would want to take a guess, with Danny harsh breathing, he could say that the material is poisoning the half-spirit.

Aang yanked through his restrains, "Don't you worry Danny!", he blasted a gust of air towards the chain connectors, but it only rattled. "Oh you little—!"

With a clang, a metal door opened. Aang swiveled his head towards the source, while Danny could only lift his head weakly towards the closing door.

"So," Admiral Zhao spoke, glancing towards the Airbender.

"It's an honor to finally meet the Avatar, Master of all Elements." He did a half bow.

Aang glared at him.

Zhao turned to Danny, lifting his face up for inspection. "And a human-spirit… That has the ability to blend in with the humans. Quite a bodyguard you got here Avatar." Suddenly the Admiral spat on the half-ghost, making him flinch back. "How distasteful, how many more are you in this world?"

Danny glared at the man, his eyes glowing a slight green, "Oh, come on! I ain't a spirit. I'm a ghost, dude! I'm a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. Oh, and don't worry. There are only three of us in existence. My little cousin was one, but she," Danny gulped, remembering Danielle, "she went back 's a jerk, he's to fruitloopy to be anything else. Uh…do you have no faith? It looks to me as if you've lost it?" Danny knew asking a question like that would provoke him.

"I haven't lost my faith, demon." The Admiral growled. "And you will not try to corrupt us with your lies!"

Danny chuckled. Typical. Past, future, his home, or here, they all treat him almost the same. "People won't believe what they cannot see, isn't it, admiral?" He asked, trying to be annoying.

"—!" A flaming fist came towards him, hitting him straight on his stomach making the young half-ghost cough out blood. Zhao wiped his hand on Danny's sleeves in distaste, narrowing his eyes at the trickling green and red on the edge of the boy mouth as he coughed.

"HEY! Don't you dare hurt him!" Aang shouted. "It's me you want! Let him go!"

The admiral turned to face the Airbender, "Hmph. I don't know who you've managed to elude the fire nation for a hundred years," he said, walking towards him. "But your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I haven't been hiding! You guys were just too stupid to find me. Hell, I bet you are too weak to even fight me! Untie me now and I'll take you down."

"Tell me…" the man spoke, his voice cruel. "How does it feel to be the only of your kind left?"

Aang was startled with that question, and lowered his head in shame. Because of him, many had died.

"Don't worry," Zhao breathed near the Airbender ear. "You won't be killed like the rest of them. See, if you die then you'll just be reborn and we'll have to search for you all over again. So, I'll keep you two alive." He pinched an imaginary seed in his hand, "But just barely."

"Barely? That's funny." Danny retorted, "How are you supposed to keep something alive," he tilted his head, "—when they are already dead?" Of course, Danny is only half-dead, but he doesn't need to tell that bit of info to someone like the Admiral.

Zhao scowled at the face of a child smiling innocently at him. 'A demon.' He thought.

'But this demon may be the only link for the Avatar to the spirit world.' He glanced to the chained Airbender. 'And if what the story tells is true … This boy demon, may spell the end of the Avatar cycle, once and for all.' The Admiral smirked.

…_manusia angkuh… (…arrogant man...)_

Zhao snapped out of his thought, glancing around as the whisper-like voice seemed to echo in the room, emanating from everywhere at once.

But Aang realized what was happening. His eyes widened, transfixed at Danny. The unrest spirits that resides on the ship is using his friend to communicate. And being a spirit himself, Danny was talking along with them, venting out his frustration.

…_tiada hormat didalam hatinya… (…his soul has no respect...)_

Zhao unsheathed his sword.

…_bentangkan pintu hatimu…(…unveil your heart...)_

Icicles began to form around the room.

…_di bawah purnama… (…under the full moon...)_

…_nasibmu menunggu… (…your destiny awaits…)_

"Who's there?" Zhao slashed around with his sword, "You aren't welcome here!" he blasted towards where he thought the voice was coming from, but it only made a burn mark on the wall. Growling, he turned back to his prisoner and found himself staring at a pair of glowing green eyes. His body suddenly froze, a sudden chill crept through his spine.

"…_under the full moon..." _The boy chanted again, his eyes half-lidded as if he was falling asleep. "_…your destiny await…"_

"YOU—!" The metal sword lifted above the admiral head.

"NO!" Aang blew a gust of wind at the Admiral making him hit face-first onto the door.

Groaning, the admiral picked himself up. He blasted a fireball towards the now limp boy, but Aang gathered a breath of air and deflected the attack. The fireball flew around the room before hit the ground near the chained Airbender.

The admiral and the Avatar glared at each other for a moment.

"Hmph!" Zhao scoffed as his stance straightened, losing interest. He would've tortured the two of them more if it wasn't for the instruction to keep them alive, chained and kneeling before Firelord Ozai himself.

"Struggle all you want. You will not escape from this fortress." He turned to the door, "Nobody will come to save you. So, Enjoy." With that, he slammed the door close with a loud bang that shook the room.

* * *

"Danny! Psst! Danny! Are you okay?" For the past few minutes Aang has been trying to get the halfa attention, but Danny kept his head down, unconscious.

"C'mon Danny, wake up! Please!"

His friend stayed still.

"Why is it that I'm the Avatar but the spirits like to pick over you more than me?" The Airbender huffed, angry and worried of his friend.

Something seemed to struggle in his pocket. Aang just stared dumbly at it, until a frog hopped out.

"Wait! No!" Aang yelled, trying to stop the half-frozen frogs from escaping his shirt. "Come back here, please, frogs! Our friends are sick and we need you, so, please stay frozen!"

"-!" Suddenly there were footsteps seemed to be running further away from his earshot. What was going on? Is there an intruder? Maybe someone that would release them? Or maybe, someone that would kill them?

Aang glanced back and forth between the door and the unconscious Danny.

With a soft click, the door slowly opened. A lean man covered in black sneaked in, closing the door lightly behind. His face covered with a mask painted with blue, and highlighted in white, it looked like a demon repelling mask, like the one the shamans used to scare the evil spirits away.

With a swift flick of his hand towards his back, two long swords appeared in his hand, making Aang gasp in shock. The man spun the swords in his hands, and charged towards the chained Avatar.

"Wha-! WAIT! WAIT!" Aang shouted in alarm.

CLANG!

This isn't so bad, the monk wondered. Why he isn't dead yet?

Poke. A pointy tip poked him by his ribs, and Aang slowly opened his eyes. He saw the masked man crossing his hands, seeming amused at something. He nodded towards the restraints now lying down on the floor.

"Oh… uh... thanks…" Aang rubbed his wrists, his face red in embarrassment. "Who are you? Are you here to rescue us? Wait! Danny!"

The Airbender rushed towards the chained halfa, inspecting his friend, he noticed that Danny's face is as pale as a ghost, and various spots in his body is pulsing a sickening green.

"Help me with him!" Aang pleaded the masked figure. It took them a few swings to finally break the restrains. It wasn't metal but some kind of hard rocks. They shattered to the floor with a tinkle like echoes that sounds like glass breaking apart. Aang hoisted the unconscious halfa onto his back as the masked man opened the door to check the corridors.

They sidestepped through the knocked out guards on the floor. Must've been his doing, Aang thought.

They ran alongside the corridor until Aang suddenly turned around.

"Wait! Come back frogs! Stop thawing out!"

The masked man yanked his collar back, pulling him off the opposite side.

* * *

**Back at the caves.**

"Sokka! Come back here!" Sam yelled.

"Now here it is Momo, you go and put in water inside this pouch, got it?" Katara told the lemur, giving him her destroyed pouch courtesy of Danny. Momo took the pouch, and poked the hole with his fingers, glancing back to the waterbender as if he was saying, '…hole…'

"Come now Momo, the stream is just down there and I'll give you all the nuts you could have okay?"

A few blasts of white illuminated behind them, "COME BACK HERE OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL SLICE YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF! AND GIVE ME BACK MY BOOT!" Sam screeched as she chasing after Sokka. Even in his delirious and sick mode he was quite capable of running and evading Sam's wrath.

BONK!

Even when he kept bonking into walls. Sam was about to garb him when he suddenly rolled away like barrels.

"GAAH! COME. BACK. HERE!"

Satisfied, Katara threw Momo to the entrance, "GO MOMO!"

PLOP.

And he landed into a pool of mud.

"Katara! Lie down!" Sam ordered, her hair already dishevelled. The Waterbender huffed but complied anyway and snuggled into her cot. "Danny—! Come back fast, please…"

"I'm a dolphin!" Came Sokka excited yell.

* * *

"Man… sneaking around the sewers with an unconscious person on your back is so not on your to do list" Aang mumbled. Currently they are in the sewers, evading the Fire Nation soldiers upstairs.

The masked man stopped, and pointed up the ledge.

"Is it safe?" he nodded.

They landed out in the open behind a wall of the fortress.

"That way?" Aang asked. Mr Mask nodded, but gestured a climbing motion. "We need to climb?" Another nod.

But halfway as they were climbing the ropes an alarm suddenly went out, "They have escaped!" The admiral shouted from somewhere, "Close all the gates, immediately!"

Up on the wall the soldiers noticed the hanging boys and promptly cut the rope they were scaling. They fell down the 5 stories high wall to their doom, luckily, Aang broke the fall with Airbending.

If the gates are closed, we'll be trapped. Mr Mask gestured to the monk. Nodding, both began running out onto the ropes. Aang had to reposition Danny on his shoulder so that he didn't fell down so easily, Aang was glad Danny is light, probably lighter than himself!

The group of soldiers made Aang drop the unconscious Danny towards the masked man. Quickly he flipped back up, and uses airbending to clear away several that were blocking the exit.

One guard almost gets him with a spear, which is blown away by the airbender. Aang breaks off the spearhead, using the stick as a staff. He then uses airbending to clear off the guards attacking the masked figure that was hoisting the unconscious Danny, as well as to throw them up onto the first of the fortress walls.

A few arrows impaled themselves in front of the fleeing monk. Aang slid into a stop, he saw what those things did to his friend, and there is no way he's gonna make Danny experience that again!

Mr Mask jumped up from behind him, and cut the flying arrows in half before they met their marks. He did a spin, and blasted the sand around to make a mini sand storm.

"Thanks!" Aang shouted, resuming his running towards the exit.

"Hold it! They must be captured alive!" Admiral Zhao shouted from somewhere. The heat of battle can clearly be heard from around him, and for some reason none were actually hitting him.

But he can't see the exit, or Danny, or the masked man! Frustrated, he blew all the dust away.

An army of soldiers that accidentally clashed with each other blinked, staring at the person they are fighting before turning their heads towards their true objective in the middle.

"Oops." Aang blasted the sand back in, "Shouldn't have done that… Eeep!" A sword almost sliced him, making him stumble down.

"ENOUGH!"

With a roar, all the dust was blown away by the fire coming from Admiral Zhao. Aang was sprawled on the ground with Danny on top of him, and the masked man a few steps away from them.

Suddenly, Aang found himself at the sharp point of the knife by the masked man, Danny met a similar fate in Mr Mask another hand. Advantages for dual sword users, they can lock two persons together.

The admiral tensed, and gestured his army to stop attacking. The admiral and the masked man held a staring contest with each other, eyes twitching.

'How dare you steal my prey!' Zhao thought, his brow furrowed.

The masked man held his stance and stared right into his eyes.

'It is the Avatar, and the demon boy!' Zhao fist clenched.

The sword that the masked man held cut a little bit deeper onto the flesh of his hostages. Reds and green trickled out of the wounds.

Zhao took flinched when he saw the blood start pooling under the blade edge. "Let them go." He finally ordered.

"Sir?" One of his soldiers turned to him.

"Let them go. Now!" Zhao shouted.

The gates opened and the two quickly ran towards the wood. But half-way there, an arrow flew right towards the Airbender and the unconscious halfa on his back. The masked man, intercepted it, but another managed to hit him, knocking his mask off.

Aang gasped when he saw the face under the mask. There, down unconscious on the ground—

Is Prince Zuko.

He glanced back and forth, before hoisting now two unconscious people on his back and sprinted away into the forest with a little help from his Airbending.

* * *

It was dawn when Zuko finally stirred. He jerked up, and saw Aang perched up on a tree, his arms around his legs and hands on his knees. Nearby, sleeping by the tree log is the ghost boy.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" The monk asked. "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I would always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of would get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I've ever had. The interesting thing? Kuzon was from the fire nation; just like you."

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends, too?" The Airbender glanced at the banished prince.

Zuko was silent for a moment, suddenly he shot a gust of fire to the monk.

Aang leaped away from branch to branch. It was silent after that, and looking around, Zuko realized the spirit kid had also disappeared.

_"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends, too?"_

The prince sighed.

* * *

**Guess what I want you to do? Here's a hint: It rhymes with preview and starts with an R… Can you guess is?**


	18. A Childs Own Blood

**FULL CREDIT GOES TO SEANTRIANA FOR THIS CHAPTER… that's all.**

**Chapter 18 –The choice is his, and his alone. Past episode.**

* * *

Spinning… Everything is spinning…

Ectoranium, how did they manage to even get those things? And how did they know that it's poisonous?

… Do they even know those things are lethal to spirits?

The last thing Danny remembers is that admiral's smirking face after he saw his corrupted aura, and that he was slowly losing his patience over the pain of the Ectoranium restraints. Something, just... something is making him slowly losing his mind.

But suddenly when he was about to scream out in frustration, collecting the power in himself to accompany the vent, something enveloped him… making him lost consciousness.

And after that, he realized that he isn't anywhere near to where his friends was when he woke up…

He stood alone in the middle of a forest, catching a glance at a beautiful lady practicing a form of martial art in the middle of the forest. Danny couldn't help but stared at her movement like he was in a trance. The flick of her arm is sure and strong, her stance deep and ground. Danny wouldn't be surprised if the forest moved along with her, with all the power she put into her soul.

She pulled something out from the air, pulling it towards her body before pushing it away with her palm. She spun around slowly, but suddenly, she stopped.

…_Tidakkah dinda mahu kita bertemu kembali?… _(…don't you want us to meet again…?)

The voice snapped the half ghost out of his trance, his head swiveled around, searching for the owner of the voice. Who was the voice talking to?

The lady eased from her stance, her face suddenly filled with sorrow, but Danny can see a little twinkle of happiness in her eyes. She closed her stance with a clasp of both of her hands, standing still.

The half ghost, invisible, drifted out of his hiding spot, curious of this lady.

"Selamat Datang." (Welcome) She suddenly spoke, making Danny jump back behind a tree. The lady opened her eyes, and watched the spot where the invisible halfa was.

"Maafkan hamba, tetapi dari manakah cucu ini datang?" (I'm sorry, but where did you come from?) She asked the spiritual being.

Danny hesitated, hiding behind the tree, invisible. 'Can she see me?'

The lady watched the spot for several seconds, before understanding entered her eyes. She pulled in something from her waist and threw it towards the halfa before bowing down her head to him.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. I did not realize that you did not spoke the language of the locals, little one."

Spluttering, and with some kind of white powder on his head, Danny dropped his invisibility.

"Aaah—choo!" And sneezed, what with people and throwing powders? "Y-you can see me while I was… invisible?"

"Yes, I can."

Danny stared at her as she stood up, her long hair flowed behind her as the breeze of the forest blew. "What did you throw at me? The earth lady from before threw almost the same thing at me."

A small pouch was pulled out from her waist, "These are White Lotus Powder, and they are known to boost up spiritual energy. I'm sure it'll help you replenish yours. I'm very sorry that I threw them at you so suddenly. But I realize that you look rather exhausted."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "I am?"

"Yes. Also, it is an honor to meet such a spirit as you at a harsh time such as now." She nodded.

Danny scrutinized the lady, she wore a red sarong of some sort, secured with a golden sash at her waist. Bronze and silver earpieces fastened behind her ear, decorated with tiny gems. Is she a princess? Danny mused, ordinary citizens won't be wearing that kind of jewelry.

"The story of the past is irrelevant, young Daniel. They are lessons that you have learned. But to answer your question, I was, a princess."

Danny was speechless, he didn't even spoke that thought out loud and she just answered it! "Did you just read my mind? How'd you know my name?"

"I have no need to read you mind. A person with high spiritual energy such as yourself has the ability to project their thoughts, and you did just that."

Danny cringed, 'So actually when I'm thinking, others can hear me too?'

"Only they who know how to." She answered, "But not to worry, most didn't bother to listen to others thoughts."

"Okay. I've GOT to— YOU got to stop doing that!" Danny pouted as the princess let out a chuckle of amusement.

Voices echoed from around the forest, a group of men discussing their next destination to find a princess. So there seemed to be people hiking upon the mountain.

"They are searching for me." The princess murmured. "To ask my hand in marriage. But… "She looked away.

"I cannot accept it…"

Danny floated nearer to her, "Why?"

She patted the young spirit head, smiling a soft smile at him. "Because it will spell disaster for the kingdoms, and I cannot let more people be sacrificed because of my action." She walked up a path hidden by the tree, "I have matters to attend to. Would you like to come with me for a light snack before I go?"

Snack? His stomach growled. All that hiking and running before had made him starving. "Sure! What do you have?"

She smiled, gesturing the spirit to follow.

The snack was simple, a piece of loaf bread, a bottle of honey, a bowl of fruits sat in front of him. There were grapefruit, longan and others. One bell shaped fruit tasted the best, it looked dry on the outside but for some reason, it feels like he was drinking a cup of water when he bit on one! It was refreshing!

"I don't usually serve for someone other than myself, but today, I'll make an exception." The princess placed a cup of water by the boy side.

"Are you sure it's okay? And this one tasted great!"

"It is called the java apples, or 'Jambu Air' as we called it."

"Jambu… Air… Water guava?"

"Something like that." The princess smiled, sitting down on her hips, her legs drawn together on one side. But her face became sad again. Sighing, her eyes watched over the horizon.

"Can't you just say no to it when you don't want it?" Danny asked, referring to the marriage proposal that the princess had spoken before.

"I cannot. The one that asked for my hand in marriage is the king of the kingdom. And I cannot oppose the declaration of the king, as I myself, isn't from around here." The princess explained, she was a foreigner in the country, and she cannot fight back against the king. That is also why she had hid herself in the mountains.

Danny frowned, what happened to all humans are equal?

The princess sighed, and stood up. "It is time for me to meet someone." She announced, "Wait here for me, okay?" It was only a short time, but the princess felt like she needed to protect this one. She didn't want to leave the spirit alone, even when he already experienced so much, but to experience death… is not something she wanted a child to feel…

The young spirit eyed her curiously.

After all, he is still a child. The princess placed a light kiss on Danny's forehead, making him blush in embarrassment.

"I will be back." She assured him, before disappearing into the forest, leaving a bewildered Danny behind.

* * *

**Near the edge of the forest stone ledge.**

"I know she said wait for her… but…" Danny watched they sky, it was a clear blue sky. Perfectly calm and peaceful blue sky. But… there is this feeling… that something isn't right.

He drifted along the mountain path, confused at where he was supposed to go. He couldn't find the princess anywhere.

'…_has the ability to project their thoughts…' _Danny remembered what the princess said before. Trying his luck, Danny expanded his senses. He searched for voices, thoughts or whatever that is around the mountain that came from a living being.

"…_please tell me that you're not here… only on the king orders?" _The princess voice echoed. Pinpointing the location, Danny quickly flew towards the source.

He arrived at a huge waterfall, and there he saw the princess, and a warrior next to her, holding each other hands. The scene made Danny stop, and hid back into the forest.

"Alas my dear, my hands tied to the sky, my feet bound to the earth. Reality…" the man paused, "...is not quite like the dream…"

The princess voice was sorrowful. "I'm content, even if it was only hope." She lifted the man hands. "Please… forget these orders given to you. Don't you know… how happy I am when I am finally able to meet you after all this time?"

The man turned away in silence.

"So time has changed you. How could you come to me, just to hurt my feelings?" A tear can be seen trickling at the edge of her eyes, Danny was about to go out and yell at them man when suddenly.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." A voice from below him startled the half-ghost back into invisibility. The two suddenly turned away from each other, their demeanor changed. Gone was the two lovers, and there was a princess, and two warriors.

"Forgive me your highness. But your humble servant, and the Lord Admiral." The newcomer gestured towards the man behind the princess. "Sincerely hope that your highness would accept the king proposal of marriage." He presented the royal scroll to her.

The princess just kept her silence. Turning her glance away from the presented scroll.

The warrior walked towards the princess, "Your highness. It will break our hearts, if we were to return to our beloved king without you, as his queen."

"Is that true, Lord Admiral?" The princess asked the man, he didn't turn around to face her. "Is this silence means… that this is the truth?"

The admiral didn't say anything. An aura of distress surrounded him. He had to make a choice between his superior, and his own… His loyalty to his kingdom, or his own heart.

The princess eyes hardened as she took a deep breath.

"Very well. If that is your wish." She turned towards the admiral, who still had his back facing towards the princess.

"I accept."

The forest roared in protest, whispers filled the edge, the leaves ruffled with the wind, the water seemed to slow. The sudden spike of spiritual energy around him almost knocked the halfa out of consciousness.

"I accept the proposal. As long as these conditions of mine are met." And with that, she walked away.

The shadows in the forest darkened, suddenly Danny felt weak as the energy around him gathered themselves towards where the princess was.

…_Syarat pertama, syarat kedua. Satu jambatan emas, satu jambatan perak. Dibina kukuh ke puncak gunung, ke istana baginda… (1)_

He found himself chanting the unknown language along with the invisible voices around him.

…_Syarat ketiga, syarat keempat. Tujuh dulang, hati nyamuk. Tujuh dulang, hati hama...(2)_

The servant glanced around as leaves almost as large as a child floated down into the river.

…_Syarat kelima, syarat keenam. Tujuh tempayan, air mata anak dara. Tujuh tempayan juga, air pinang muda… (3)_

The water around the waterfall frosted as the half-ghost powers activated on its own. Everything blurred in front of him, all he could see was the stream of the river freezing over.

…_Syarat terakhir, syarat penghabisan… (4)_

A strong grip grabbed him, snapping him out of his trance. Everything suddenly snapped themselves back into focus, and all Danny felt, was exhaustion.

The half ghost eyes glazed over, his eyes heavy with sleep.

…_semangkuk darah… Putera Mahkota baginda… (5)_

A bright ring appeared at his waist, and all he saw before he fell unconscious was the princess sorrowful gaze.

* * *

**Somewhere in a cave.**

…_semangkuk darah… Putera Mahkota baginda…_

Danny jerked awake. The sentence keeps repeating in his mind.

"Calm yourself." A voice spoke to him. "I had to pull you away from the area before your soul is completely absorbed into the forest."

Absorbed? What was that all about?

"This is a sacred place, this kingdom is. Spirits took refugee here in the mountain. This is why, not many would dare to climb it. But you are the first newborn to ever set foot onto it."

The halfa huffed, "Am not a newborn, at least a few years…"

"That is still considered a newborn dear child. A young spirit is susceptible to the dangers of the world of the hidden." She pushed a stray hair out of his head, "Older spirit will hunt you, wanting to absorb your energy to strengthen their own."

…_semangkuk darah…_

"What does it means? Your last phrase?" he asked.

She bowed her head down to the floor, and whispered the meaning to the child.

"WHAT?" Danny jumped up. "How… How could you!"

She stayed silent, watching the western sky in melancholy.

"No... NO! Not if I can help it!" Danny summoned the rings that transformed him into his ghost half, and flew towards the foot of the mountain, chasing after the trail of the men from before.

The princess watched the child fly away, "You cannot do anything, little one. The choice is all up to the King himself."

* * *

**At the castle.**

The king paced around in the room, his mind whirring with thoughts. His son slept on the bed, tired of the events of the day around the castle. He fingered his weapon, the Kriss. A few minutes before, he had used a forbidden item to send his son into a deep sleep, mixing the ingredient into a treat that he himself gave to his son.

He paced around the room, evaluating his decision.

"A bowl of blood, in exchange of the princess marriage." He unsheathed his weapon, placing the jagged edge onto his sleeping son neck.

"A bowl of blood… of my own son…" He slowly lifted his weapon.

A howl stopped the king from delivering the fatal blow towards the prince. A blast hit his arm, burning the hand that held the weapon black.

"Who dare… disturb the royal decree?" The king shouted back, but froze when he saw a floating white haired figure with burning green hands and eyes glaring at him.

The spirit hissed. "You are going to kill your own son?" His voice echoed, the pillars trembled. He pointed to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"Who are you?" The king picked up the Kriss with his other hand, circling the floating being. "Why is a being of the hidden world come here, invading the sacred land of our kingdom?" He flicked his weapon up.

"Why… why are you so heartless? He's just a kid!"

"He is the one, that would be the final gift to my new queen."

"You're insane!"

"You're invading the sacred land of our kingdom, spirit. BEGONE!" The king blew something from his hand. A snake flew out and opened its mouth to bit the ghost.

Danny shot an ice beam towards the snake, freezing it in its flight. The king swung his hand towards the ghost. Danny twisted around to evade the attack, but the tip of the weapon brushed against his cheek.

The half ghost flinched when the weapon sliced his cheek. The wound is small, but it stung.

"Our weapon is specially forged, ghost." The king spoke, noticing the pain the being in front of him is experiencing. "They can only be made by the best forgers of the kingdom, heated by the heart of the volcano, dipped into the river of venom." He flicked his weapon. "Just a slice, could even take down an elephant in just a few minutes."

A wall of ice suddenly materialized between the two and the sleeping prince, creating a cocoon over him. The half-ghost were starting to have trouble focusing his energy. It seems what the king say is true, their weapons are poisoned.

"What you are doing is wrong." He froze another snake that was trying to jump on him from above. "The princess already told you that she couldn't accept your proposal, but you insisted."

A mirror shattered when a chair flew into it.

"She had to concede, and she wanted proof of how much you wanted her as your queen—"

"You are a horrible king, to even consider her request!"

"I am the King of this kingdom." He growled. "AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!"

He suddenly threw the blade towards the halfa. Danny evaded it, but it suddenly flew back, and struck his arm.

The pain came instantly, and the half-ghost crumpled to the ground. It felt exactly just like how he felt when he was struck down with the Ectoranium coated arrow. But this one seemed to strike him deep into his core, wanting to tear him inside out.

"Even if he is an adult, or he is a child. They are just pawns, to my conquest for power." The king growled, pulling another weapon out. This one was coated in gold and diamonds. He pointed the weapon towards the ghost, "I will even fight against the spirits if I needed to. Because I am the King!"

…_Shame on you…_

…_You have forgotten, the love of your own family…_

…_You have forgotten, the responsibility for your own country…_

…_Because of greed…_

…_Because of lust…_

…_Even an innocent child…_

…_You are willing to thrust…_

A mist appeared, and the princess walked out, holding the prince in her arm.

"I was only testing you, your highness. But it would seem… that you are not fit to rule this country." She summoned another mist that enveloped Danny. The pain vanished, healed. He can't see any wounds inflicted by the man to him.

The king glared at them, "I can do everything that you requested! And you just need a bowl of blood from my own son. Princess, let me!"

She just shook her head, and leaned down to pull the confused half-ghost up beside her.

"I had enough with you. You had made your choice, and I'll make mine. You will not kill either of these children. And I will never accept your request." She gripped both the prince and Danny arm harder.

…_arrogant man…_

…_his soul has no respect..._

…_unveil your heart..._

…_under the full moon…_

…_your destiny await…_

The three disappeared, leaving the king alone in the destroyed room of his prince. His irate face turned into horror, as he realized what he just did. He fell down on his knees, drowning in his own remorse.

"You must go home, little one."

Danny kept silent, watching the young prince sleep in the princess arm. He's barely 5 years old, and his own father wanted to kill him just because he wanted a queen for himself.

"Daniel," The princess pulled his face up. "I know it's harsh, but this is the best way to save the kingdom from disaster."

"…isn't there a better way?"

"It had already happened. He had made his choice, and it's his choice alone. We could only give thoughts and suggestion, but we cannot force a man to change his decision."

The pulling tug that indicated his return home crept in his very being.

"Never regret what you had done little one. Keep them as a lesson, and hope for the best."

"What will happen to the kingdom and him?"

The princess stroked his head, "The kingdom will still fall, but it won't be annihilated. In the future the prince will rise, the place he called home will revive."

The half-ghost yawned, feeling sleepy.

"Sleep young one." The princess pulled him close, she placed a light kiss on his head, "Your friends are waiting for you."

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! 100% of this chapter is courteously of my amazing beta… though she's more of a partner! She wrote this entire thing!**

**This legend is legendary in her country. This is the legend of Puteri Gunung Ledang (Princess of Mount Ledang). And she twisted it just a lil' bit.**

**I have camp from Sunday to the next Sunday, soooo… I posted two chappies to get ahead. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review for me! I makes me very happy! **

**(1) First condition, second condition. One golden bridge, one bronze bridge. Built from the top of the mountain, towards the castle of the king.**

**[2] Third condition, fourth condition. Seven trays of mosquito hearts, seven trays of flea hearts.**

**[3] Fifth condition, Sixth condition. Seven jars of virgin tears. Seven jars of young areca juice.**

**[4] Final condition, the finishing condition…**

**[5] One bowl of blood… of the king's own prince…**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

Slowly tiptoeing towards the distracted goth staring at the fire, Danny created a block of ice and held it steady right on top of her.

"Danny? What are…? Ah!" The block of ice instantly melted into water right there and drenched the startled goth. "Danny!" Sam screeched towards her fleeing boyfriend who had just dumped ice cold water on her. He ran off laughing, daring her to catch him. Sam instantly created a fireball and shot right towards him, but a sudden flip to the right by Danny made her miss her mark.

Danny blew a raspberry at her, not even bothering to go ghost.

"So you want to play huh?" Sam smirked, rolling her fireball in her hand, pouring energy into it bit by bit. Danny flinched when he saw the murderous glare in Sam's eye.

He held up his hand in surrender, "Wait! Sammy! I was just joking!"

"Taste my fireball…. OF LOVE!" She released the pent up energy towards the halfa, chuckling.

"LOVE? WHAT THE HECK, SAM! GAH!"

Despite the furious battle happening right behind them, the others, except Momo, completely ignored it.

"Are they going to be okay?" Aang asked Sokka and Katara, glancing now and then towards the battle.

"Who?" Sokka turned round just to see Danny create an ice shield to deflect Sam attacks, which is a stream of white flames that suspiciously looked like a white tiger. And with the all the mist that was created from the result of their fight, it was a terrifying sight.

"… They'll be fine." Sokka hastily turned back, not wanting to get in their way. He got enough of both of their tortures because he tried to kiss Sam while he was half-delirious.

… and pulled his pants off right in front of them; they were thankful he wore boxers. Sam just stared at it in shock, but Danny who had just woken up blasted him right into an ice sculpture.

… and left him like that until Katara had the courtesy to break the ice with her waterbending. Long story short, while he's safely out of that weird flu, he can't stop sneezing for two days.

"Can't catch me! Whoa!" Danny crouched low to evade Sam's projectile, while trying to decide if he really should go ghost, Sam is getting more ruthless with her aim towards him.

"Don't bet on it ghost boy! Hah! You missed!" Sam evaded his attacks, doing a triple backflip with ease.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Would you keep it down! You're scaring the fish!"

"Yeah! I want a giant pile of fish for dinner!" Sokka shouted, only to yelp a second later as one fireball shot towards his supplies. "Hey! I was saving that for the fish!"

"I'm not letting you to even kill one if I can help it!"

"Sam, our body need the meat!"

"Aang doesn't eat any meat and he looks just fine."

"He's thin as a stick! What kind of fine is…!" Three blast of energy came his way, luckily he managed to avoid them "Hey! No blasting on Sokka!" he shouted back, his fist raised to the air.

The Airbender huffed, "I found that offensive."

Danny crossed his arms, "I did too, for some reason..." he frowned.

Sam just cracked her knuckles, glaring at the warrior.

Katara just sighed.

"Okay! Okay! So people have their own preference in food." He huffed and picked up his fishing pole, "But I'm telling ya, you're missing all the good stuff!" Sokka waved the fishing pole, trying to cast the line. However, he realized that there was no line attached to his fishing pole. "Did you sabotage by stuff?" He turned towards Sam.

Sam gave out a dry laugh, "Are you accusing me?"

"Oh, I didn't realize that you would actually need it, Sokka." Aang looked a bit crestfallen, but he just as quickly smiled. He held up a braided necklace with a beautiful flower on it.

Sokka just stared at it, confused and unable to figure out what it was. All he saw was… "Aww, it's all tangled!"

"Not tangled, woven," Aang corrected, Airbending himself to a standing position.

"You got skills, but it still looks like a braid to me." Danny commented, not even glancing towards him, his eyes distracted.

"Hush, it looks lovely Aang. Can I see it?" Katara asked.

Aang blushed, but gave her the necklace, "Oh umm... okay."

Katara eagerly fastened the necklace to her neck, she did a spin and turned towards her companion. "So? How do I look?"

Sam crossed her legs and gave a hum as she observed the scene in front of her. "So - so, but if the flower were a lilac rose and the strings are black I might just be tempted to wear it."

Aang blushed a crimson red, "You mean your neck or all of you? I-I mean...! They both look great!"

"Did I just hear something in there?" Sokka cupped his ear towards the three. "Smoochy, smoochy," his voice echoed. "Someone's in lo-ove!"

Aang rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I…well…"

"Stop teasing him, Sokka," Katara defended. She walked over and rubbed Aang's bald head. "Aang's just a good friend; a sweet little guy. Just like Momo!" she ruffled the lemurs fur, who has just jumped on Aang's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Aang mumbled.

Sam suddenly noticed that it was eerily quiet for some reason, "Hey, where's Danny?"

"Eh? Wasn't he with you?"

"He was, but he's nowhere in sight..."

"Maybe he was waiting for another chance to pounce on you again."

"Danny? Oh he wouldn't-"

A loud roar rang through the air startling the teens into a defensive position.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, hiding behind his sister.

"A roar..." Sam gasped, "Danny!" he must've gone to check it out!

The goth hurried towards the forest, following the roar. Behind, Aang and Katara quickly followed while Sokka hopped on one leg fastening his legwear before following his companion into the forest.

"What if it was a platypusbear?" He shouted.

The group followed the voices towards the clearing of the woods, and was shocked to see their friend in his ghost form hovering at the edge of the field bonking his head towards a tree.

"What are you doing?" Sam scolded him. Danny paused and pointed towards the middle of the clearing and continued mumbling and bonked his head again.

A middle-aged man in blue and white robes stood before a large brown bear with a beak and platypus tail. The bear was three times the man's height and looked ready to attack at any moment! With a roar, the bear swiped once over the man head, but he calmly sidestepped out of its way. The bear swipes again, and the man repeats his moves again.

Frustrated, the bear spun around and tried to flatten the man with its tail, but missed that, too. Letting out a deep growl, it lunged towards the man, who spun away from its grasp, not even winded.

The group, except the irritated half-ghost, stared at the scene open mouthed, not believing what they're seeing.

"Why, hello there!" The man family greeted as he dodged another swipe. "Nice day, is it not?"

His greeting snapped them from their astonishment, "Make a loud noise," Aang shouted as a suggestion. "It'll run off!"

"No!" Sokka shouted. "Play dead and he'll lose interest!"

The man ducked down, narrowly dodging another swipe. "Whoa, close one," he commented.

"Run downhill and then climb back up another hill!" Katara suggested, tossing it out there.

"Punch him in the bill!" Sokka yelled.

"Give him a peace offering!"

Katara and Sokka stared at the speaker, who happened to be Sam. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the fight.

"No need," the man said confidently. "It is going to be fine." Another swipe flew towards him.

Danny growled, "Why do I even-! Fine! Come here you weird bear thing!" he flew in between the bear and the man. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. Suddenly…

POP!

"Ew! In public?" Danny blanched, floating back a little in disgust. The bear huffed towards the oval thing that had just appeared, and trotted towards the forest not even glancing back.

The man appeared right beside him, "It seems that he's the one that gave you a peace offering, Great Guardian Spirit." Danny frowned, nodding to the man before floating towards Sam.

"Huh? It's not lunch?" Sokka asked, picking up the cream coloured egg.

"Not if I can help it." Sam muttered. "And why are you angry?"

"No reason."

Sam scowled, not believing his word one bit. But Danny is definitely in a bad mood so she decided to wait until later to talk it out.

Katara ran towards the man, "You're really lucky we came along. That bear would've killed you!"

"Thank you," he thanked, standing up without using his hands for support. "But I had everything under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wo predicted that I would've a safe journey." He held his hands together and bowed politely.

"Predicted? You mean…?" Katara eyes twinkled in excitement, "So that's why you were so calm!"

"But the fortune-teller wasn't exactly right," Sokka said. "You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!"

"Sokka's right," Danny jumped in. "The future isn't set in stone. It can take many turns, and you're better off not knowing them if you know what's good for you."

Sam turned to face Danny. "You still that line from Clockwrok, didn't you?" She asked, knowing that was WAY too wise even for Danny. Her boyfriend just shrugged, looking away.

The man just smiled. "All right, have a good one! Oh, and Aunt Wo said if I met any travellers I'm told to give them this," he placed a bundle in Aang's hands. Then, he walked off, humming to himself before disappearing into the forest.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wo and learn our fortunes," Katara suggested. "It might be fun."

"Come on," Sokka said smugly. "Fortune-telling is nonsense!"

"Oh don't be such a jerk Sokka, what harm would a simple fortune-telling do?"

Danny muttered, "You could've become fixated with it and ignore everything else around you…"

Aang began ripping the package up, inside was two little red umbrellas. It popped out to be twice as big when they're fully open. "Whaddya know? They're umbrellas!"

Just as he said that it started pouring.

"That proves it!" Katara decided. She moved the water droplets above her head and ran under the umbrella. Danny summoned an ecto-shield right above his and Sam's head, turning both of them intangible to rid of the water from their clothes.

"No, it doesn't!" Sokka instantly denied. He held the egg above his head to try and keep the water from touching him.

"I guess you didn't realize that you're getting wet, then," Katara stated.

Sokka huffed, but then his feet slid out from under him and the egg flew into the air. Sam jumped towards it, catching the egg before it hits the ground. Safely in her hand, Sam scoffed towards the deep in mud Sokka, trotting back towards Danny.

It was still pouring a few kilometres later.

Under their own umbrella, Danny laid a quick a smooch on Sam's lips. She grinned, giving a quick one back. Aang and Katara were under their own umbrella and Sokka… well, Sokka was kicked out in the rain

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain!" he yelled. "It's been cloudy all day…"

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella," Katara offered.

Sokka stopped in his tracks and frowned even more. "Look, I'm going to predict the future now!" he joked. "It's going to keep drizzling." he said in an oh-so-magical voice.

The rain stopped.

"Not everyone had the gift, Sokka," Aang said, giving the folded up umbrellas towards Danny with a smile.

"I'm not a storage space…"

"Please?" Aang pleaded.

Sighing, Danny slit the air to open his pocket compartment and stored the umbrella away making sure none of the others could see what was inside of it. Danny was sure one or two of them would try to jump into it, and made him lose focus of his ability and… well… he knows that won't be a pretty sight… those frogs still gave him goose bumps… one thing for sure, no living creatures are allowed in it.

A few minutes later, they reached the town. Upon seeing it, Danny's eyes went wide.

A village stood right under an inactive volcano greeted their sight.

"Danny…?" Sam poked the floating half ghost.

Danny sighed, "I've been here before."

* * *

Well, how was that? Yes, I AM BACK! But, I am leaving again. I posted this early because I shall not be here Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So, I got this here early. Yes, it came with the usual cliffy, but… Yeah.

I have two stories coming out in July! Maybrid's, the rewrite of TIaID and Reign or Plasmius, plot idea by t-rex989, I'm just writing it! ;) If you have an OC, please review the last CP on TIaID and I WILL accept it (with some possible limitations) and add it in Maybrid's; coming in mid July.

If you want to know what Reign of Plasmius is, well, go to the end of my profile! The info is there in bold!

You see that review button? Well, I don't. So, I WANT TO SEE IT EXPLODE FROM REVIEW OVERLOAD! In other words, REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20Fortune Telling

**Hello all! I am sorry for my tardieness! I will be honest with you. I don't have an excuse other then my laziness and addiction to my story which shall be posted in seconds. **

**SHOUT OUT TO SEANTRIANA! She turned this chapter from 1,977 words to almost 4,000. EPICNESS! ... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Fortune-telling**

* * *

As they walked into the village they were greeted with the bustling village. Traders happily chatted with the customers, merchandise traded hands. Clothes, trinkets, food, the village has almost everything a town needs. No matter where the teen look, everyone was smiling. The passerby greeted them, the children played around them, giggling especially when they came near Danny. The children quickly hides themselves every time the boy turned around to look at them.

It was definitely peaceful.

_There's a huge mountain, with smoke billowing from the crater of its top. It's a volcano, ready to erupt. Alarmed, Danny quickly began rushing the townspeople to get themselves to a safer place away from the volcano._

A mountain stood tall near the north, it doesn't even look like a volcano anymore with the snowed top and lush green forest underneath but Danny clearly remembers the distinct almost moon like shape indent on the mountain terrain, the result of his own shield preventing the volcano from further endangering... destroying the villagers, a few weeks ago for him, a few thousand years ago for the village.

He wondered how his actions has affected the village in the long run.

"Are you travelers? Welcome to Mekapu Village! And may I say, what a delightful flower you two are..." A man suddenly jumped in front of them, spinning himself to grab Katara's and Sam's hand to lay a kiss on. Katara blushed, while Sam quickly folded the man arms backwards after she regained her balance from the shock.

"Twisted by love, oh this is fate!" he cried out in pain, little hearts could be seen floating off he man eyes as he stared to the goth, his arm still twisted to his back.

Sokka whistled, watching a man a few years older than them getting man-handled by Sam, "Now that is a good technique, I thought he was already toast!"

Sam ignited her palm with her white flame, snarling at the man under her boot.

"Will be toast!" Sokka finished, hiding behind Katara the very moment the flame erupted.

The man just smiled back to them, "No worries, the oracle say I wont be incinerated by fire today!"

"...The oracle?" Danny breath hitched, suddenly the view in front of him melted into a flurry of colors...

_The townspeople just smiled at him and assured that the volcano won't do them any harm as the great oracle predicted that they would be protected._

_Violent flame suddenly erupted from the top f the volcano, burning and destroying the trees underneath it. The villagers had started to get nervous, the children that chased him huddled together in fear, some had started crying._

_Danny tried to reach out to them, but was suddenly yanked back by an invisible force. Turning back, he saw Sokka and Aang chaining him down._

"_Don't worry, we will all be safe." they spoke, locking the chain to the ground. He struggled, but he couldn't break them or phase through them._

"_...and you will be to. Trust the oracle prediction. They are always right." Katara patted his head, smiling._

_A roar erupted from nearby and before he could blink a huge steaming boulder suddenly slammed in front of him, his friends were no where in sight._

_A scorching heat rolled in wave towards him from the direction of the volcano. From the corner of his eyes he could see the massive waves of destruction coming his way. Unable to escape from the chain he unintentionally summoned his shield to protect himself. He gritted his teeth in pain as his shield got bombarded by the power of the volcano._

_After what seemed to be hours the pounding finally stopped, and Danny slowly opened his eyes._

Sam had flattened the man on his stomach to the ground and just stared at the man, dumbfounded that he wasn't even flinching at her threat. He took a chance and edged closer to the stunned goth-girl. "But... if I got frozen, that would make me stuck. But really, I wouldn't be worried about getting... EEHHH!"

His advance on the girl halted as his body got frozen up with crystallized ice by a certain irate ice spirit.

The man could only stare in shock at his now stuck lower half, "Well dang, I don't suppose you would let me go would you?" he asked, turning towards the teens only to realize that he was left alone in that corner of the alley while the passerby just stared at the new ice sculpture in fascination as they walked by.

"What is wrong with you?" Katara asked the half-ghost. Danny had yanked the group away fro the man right after he had frozen him in ice.

"He was obnoxious." Danny snapped, not even looking back.

"Doesn't mean he should get frozen like a Popsicle! And how is he going to get out of there? I can't even make a dent in that thing!"

"Glad to know that." The half-ghost smirked before disappearing into thin air, leaving the group speechless.

"Wait! Danny! Come back here!" Sam shouted out. Her hand reaching out to her boyfriend a microsecond too late, as her fingers only managed to grasp the cold air where Danny previously at.

"He's a little kinky ever since the platypusbear." Sokka commented absentmindedly.

"It's this village... It must have pained him to remember the destruction that happens all those years ago... The great eruption that destroyed half of the village." Aang muttered, remembering the half-ghost story.

"You sure he didn't just made all that up?"

"Sokka!"

"Hey! I was just making sure! What if he did make it all up?"

"Danny isn't like that!"

"And how would you know that miss goth-princess?" Sokka chided, glaring at the pissed off goth.

Sam glared back towards the water tribe warrior, "Did you just call me a princess!"

"It's true." A calm voice startled the bickering teen. Standing a few feet in front of him was a man dressed in a black robe standing by a round doorway.

Sam and Sokka blinked, "Who're you?"

"I'm called El." He bowed, "I overheard you discussing about the great eruption. And I assure you, it did happen. We still have the memorial statue standing in the old district, although almost all the carving had been lost to time. We do know of a white spirit that saved our village from that horrible disaster and how he despise how the people in that days treated the women. He disappeared right after, right in front of a young chieftain Arianna eyes."

"Chieftain?"

"The first female chief in this village. Her motto, the children are our future. She's the one who rebuilt this village, uniting the men and women to work together for the children." He finished with a smile.

"That's... surreal..."

"Anyway, Aunt Wu has been expecting you. This way please." He bowed, extending his arm to the door behind the golden crested doorway.

"Really?" Katara chirped excitedly and quickly entered the archway.

The inside was brighter than they thought, Sam had quickly expressed her surprise at the amount of light in the room. Usually they would be all dark, even gloomy at times. But the place was furnished with polished wood, ancient but well-kept oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. Near the corner a few pillow seat were layered out on top of a large comfortable looking rug. Tree trunk carved table sat beside them draped with expensive looking cloth.

It look surprisingly homey. Sam was a little disappointed, Sokka was disgusted at the thought of fortune telling, Katara was ecstatic while Aang was backing a few steps back as a girl with pigtail buns, a fancy pink robe and bright brown eyes suddenly approached him.

"My name is Meng!" she chirped, clasping her hand together in front of her, her innocent eyes staring at the Airbender. "I'm Aunt Wu assistant!"

Aang gave her a polite hello and rubs his nose in disinterest.

"Please take a seat!" She gestured to the pillow seat. "Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean puffs?"

"I'll try the bean curd puff." Sokka instantly raised his hand.

Meng held out her index finger towards him, "Just a second." She knelt down, her gaze focused on Aang. "So... What's your name?"

"Aang." The airbender flatly answered.

"That rhymes with Meng! And you got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

"Uh.. I guess?" Aang replied hesitantly.

Sokka waves his hand, "Oh don't be so modest about it! They're huge!" He spread out his arm outwards in emphasis, laughing. Aang covered his ears in embarrassment, glaring at Sokka.

Meng stood up and walked towards the doorway, "Well Aang, I was very nice to meet you." She turned away from the group, smiling slyly. "Veeery nice."

"I don't like her." Sam huffed, sitting with her legs crossed and her chin propped on her palm. "Too pink, too cheery, and too much like someone I know and hate back home. All she need was a perfect squeal and a target boyfriend." her gaze found the airbender checking out an ancient looking teapot.

"... well, at least she wasn't targeting Danny." she finished, sighing.

"I just can't believe we're actually inside the house of nonsense!" Sokka said as he began slipping off his shoes and put his feet right beside Sam, propping his head with his arm on the pillar behind him.

The effect was disastrous, "ARGH! Sokka! Put those things back on! It smells worse than Tucker's home-brew deodorant!" That smell of _FOLEY _took weeks to finally disperse, even the school had to close, and Tucker got a week worth of detention where all his technology got confiscated.

Sokka wiggled his foot in front of them, ignoring Sam's cry. "t would be nice to have some bean curd puff."

"Is food all you can think off?" Katara scolded, "We are in the house of the fortuneteller! Where we can get insight of our future! Wouldn't it be nice?"

"If that future says that I will have a tray of bean curd puff to eat, then I would say yes." Sokka laid on his back. Sam, disgusted and wanting to escape from the smell changed seat beside Katara. At least there's a window beside her so fresh air could come in.

Meng had a tray full with bean curd puff, walking towards the teen. A door in the hallway opens and a woman in green walked out, a dreamy look in her face. She grabbed Meng as soon as they locked eyes and spun the girl around, keeping the tray of snack in balance.

"Oh Meng! Aunt Wu said that I'm going to meet my true love today!" She hugged the younger girl, raising her palm as if she was going to tell a super secretive secret, "He's going to give me a Panda Lily flower!"

"That's sooo romantic!" Meng squealed. "I wonder if my true love would give me a rare flower?" she glanced towards Aang.

Aang was staring at Katara as he absentmindedly replied, "Good luck with that."

"... I just saw hearts flying. Pink, floating hearts, with white fluffy wings..." Sam muttered, irritated.

The woman whispered something towards Meng that made her blush and pushed her away with her free hand. She took a sudden step back and tripped over her robe, falling towards the group.

Thankfully, Aang was quick enough to grab her before she completely falls down on Sam and Katara. The tray landed perfectly in front of Sokka without even one of the bean curd puff spilled out.

"Sweet!" Sokka commented as he picked one of the delicacies to stuff inside his mouth.

Meng blushes as she realize that Aang was holding her hand. She nervously stood back up, "E-enjoy your snack!" rushing back to the doorway.

"Good Morning young travelers," An elderly woman spoke, appearing at the doorway right after Meng rushed into it. Her grayed black hair tied up to the back of her head with a long pin, with a horizontal half-moon and a sun medal adorned her fore-hair. She wore warm-colored robe, a mix of yellow, brown and red. She wore a purple eyeshadow, and that particular point perked Sam interest. Sam hadn't been able to get a decent supply of make-up ever since she came by this world.

This is obviously the fortune teller, Aunt Wu.

"Now who's next? Don't be shy."

Sam and Sokka quickly looked away, and Aang cast a look towards Katara, none of them wanted to go first.

"Guess that me," Katara rise up. She followed Aunt Wu into the divination room, leaving he trio in the guest room.

* * *

**Over the village, that afternoon.**

"These people are depending too much on the oracle fortune telling." Danny muttered as he floated above the town, observing the villagers.

"_Everything is the way it's supposed to be." _Clockwork always said to the young half-ghost. He never actually reveals anything that might, will, or has happened.

"There's always the chance, but the one who can make the difference, is the person himself." He cast a look towards the villagers again, eyes downcast. "It's still the same scene, same scenario."

A racket down below alerted him. A cart full of watermelons darted towards a group of children, who was screaming in fright. Danny quickly used his intangibility to make the cart harmlessly pass through the children and safely stopped the cart from crashing through a shop. Upon inspection, Danny realized that the cart wasn't securely fastened, making it roll down the slope from the op of the hill towards the children. He angrily searched towards the crowd, and shocked to see the owner just strolling towards the cart, pushing it another way.

He just gave a small 'Good afternoon' to the children and walked away, humming about how the oracle said that he would have good luck today.

The aloofness of the man startled the half-ghost out of invisibility, speechless. Only the children took notice of the sudden appearance of the spirit. Giggling, they excitedly pulled him towards their playground.

"Danny!"

The boy turned around to see Sam running towards him from the oracle house.

"What with the kids?" She asked, noticing the children enthusiastically grabbing the half-ghost. Danny just smiled back weakly.

"The white spirit saved our lives from watermelons!" One of the children giggled, hugging Danny's leg with a few others.

"You are cold, can you make snow? I like snow." A girl with a missing teeth asked, her frame hanging from Danny's arm.

"Fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax!" Sokka walked towards them, he was glaring at Katara.

Katara brushed her skirt, following her brother from behind. "You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your entire life."

"Something happened?" Danny asked, already on the ground molding ice crystals for the children. The five crystallized diamonds floated harmlessly in the half-ghost hand, reflecting the sun-rays as the children stared in awe.

Sam sat beside him, "Aunt Wu said that his future is full of self-inflicted pain." she explained.

"What does that mean?"

Sokka kicked a nearby stone, "That woman is crazy!" The stone hits a metal sign, ricocheting back towards the warrior, "My life will be happy and joyful—OW!"

The warrior fell to the ground in pain as the stone hits his head. He raised his finger up in protest, "This doesn't prove anything!"

The children laughed.

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out really well." Katara spoke, satisfied.

"They sure are..." Aang agreed.

"And what did she tell you?" Danny turned sour again, glancing towards Sam.

"Where she got her make-up kit." Sam winked. "And I did." She pulled out an impressive wood box with a dragon carving on top of it. She opened the box, showing off it contents.

"Are those... gold?" Danny blinked at the golden sheen of the bottles.

Sam blushed, "Yeeaah... I couldn't help myself. This is the only one with the complete set. And you did give me a bag full of... gold." she whispered the last one, "Don't worry, I only used eight gold coins. Barely made a dent in that pouch. Where did you get them anyway?"

"Uhh... somewhere..." Danny shifted his eyes away.

"Hmm..." the goth stared at him. "Okay. At least you didn't beat up people for it."

"The white spirit doesn't just beat up people, big sister." The children scolded her.

"Yeah! He's our friend!"

Sam chuckled, "I know. But sometimes he just need a little reminding."

"Oh! Like how my mum always said to not paint the wall with fruits!" Sam raised her eyebrow at the eldest girl comment.

"Where is everyone going?" Sokka asked, curious that people had started crowding in the courtyard.

"They are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to to check the fate of the village." The children explained, pulling the teens towards a rooftop for a closer look than squeezing around with the villagers. Danny showed his concern at small children climbing off roof unsupervised, but clearly these kids are experts even when they're only six to eight year old's.

They sat on one of the medium height roof, where they could see the stairwell of the altar of the courtyard.

"They always meet up like this every year to hear her prediction. One of their favorite is about that volcano back there. They always asked if she could see if the mountain would erupt." The eldest of the children, explained.

"I don't know how a mountain could blow up. How is a mountain going to blow up?" Two girls, who seemed to be twins, asked Sam.

"Well, probably like this." Sam did a short explosion on her palm that made the twin squeal in delight.

Sokka frowned, looking at the ice capped mountain, "Why would they ask her? Is she an expert on mountains or something?"

"Shh! She's coming!" Katara shushed.

The crowd went silent as Aunt Wu appeared, ascending the stairwell to the courtyard. Soon, clapping was heard from the villagers.

"Hay Aang," Meng appeared beside them. Startling the children, the younger ones hid behind the teens, avoiding the pink pony-tailed girl. "Doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" She said dreamingly.

Aang glanced up, "Sure... I guess..." he pushed Meng away, she yelped and rolled off the roof into a pile of hay down on the ground. Aang pointed the cloud to Katara, "Hey Katara, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?"

The waterbender girl shushed at him before turning her gaze back towards the fortune teller.

Aunt Wu spreads her arms and looked up, an arrow-shaped cloud can be seen hovering. She pulled out a book from her assistant, checking it.

"Arrow cloud..." She said thoughtfully, "Good crops this year. A nice big harvest."

A farmer hugs the elderly woman beside him, "Darn good news to me!"

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud..." Aunt Wu smiled, "A great year for the twins!"

The teens looked at the blushing twin children, while Sokka glanced towards Danny, "You and Danielle are technically are a twin, right?"

Danny frowned, but kept silent.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it." Aunt Wu spreads out her arms, "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" With that statement, the crowd cheers.

But the lady wasn't finished with her predictions, "And last but not least," she breathed in, "We will be expecting a visitor, the very same, The White Phantom Spirit that saved our village a thousand years ago!"

The children of Mekapu turned towards the teens, they saw equally shocked face on all of the them. And the white haired teen seemed like he wanted to disappear. The children looked at each other.

"You think he's the same white spirit Aunt Wu was saying?" The eldest asked.

The boy with a missing tooth answered her, "Who knows? He's fun to play with, that's all I care!" and the others nodded.

* * *

**If there are any mistakes, it is because of my laziness to correct them. **

**OH! I have a poll on my profile (if it set up properly) for your favorite Tucker/somebody pair! Curiousity got the best of me...XD**

**Also, I was wondering, do you want full-length episode chapters at random times or these short, weekly ones? VOTE! ...That's all. **

**Until next time, EM IS OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Spirits of the Mountain**_

"How the heck did we end up here?" Danny frowned at his friends as they roamed the open area nearby the foot of Mount Mekapu. A white moon gate stood by the path leading to the top of volcano. Behind the entrance is an old altar house, the surface inside it covered in melted wax. The twins pulled out a package hidden by the gate, revealing a collection of candles in various shapes and colors. Yellow, blue, red, black, you name it; there's even a candle in a shape of a dragon in there.

"Beee-cause, you would need a guide to help you walk to the top of the volcano!" the two scolded, each taking out an identical candle before handing the package to the others.

Oto and Jin grabbed the package, and pulled a red and yellow candle each before tossing the package toward Ari. "Mount Mekapu is a sacred place. There are rituals that you must do before you actually climbed the mountain." Ari explained, taking a white candle out.

"Rituals? What kind?" Sam asked, curious.

"From the stories of the past, this mountain is where the evil spirits lives. We don't know if they still lived here since there aren't any incidents since thousands of years but we still keep the tradition." With that, Ari walked through the moon gate. Danny could've sworn he saw a small ripple in the air but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Lighting the candle up, a brilliant blue flame was born from its tips and Ari slowly placed it in one of the altar. She gestured for the others to follow her. The others squeezed in front of the altar, aligning their own candles while Sam and Danny just stood in front of the entrance with a confused expression. Well, more Danny is confused and Sam is a little excited.

"Of all thing considered, why a candle? Why not a torch?" Sam asked, watching the candle aligned in a diamond shape pattern inside the altar.

"For you to find your way back home. If you don't, you will be swallowed inside the mountain forever." Ari turned to Sam, "And bringing a torch inside the mountain is dangerous, we might start up a fire."

"Can that even happen?" Danny asked, why all the hassle of putting a home base point in the form of a candle for you to go back? If it was him, he could always fly out through the sky, right?

Ari shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, the other side has some strange rules." Danny cringed, there's no doubt, and the spirit world of this world filled with benders does have some strange and unfair rules. He didn't even know how or why he kept getting thrown back into the past!

"Come on! Light up your own candle! Oh, and you must light up your own candle yourself, you can't ask a firebender to light it up for you." Oto spoke when Sam reached out to help Danny light up his candle, Sam pulled back, pouting.

"How come?"

"Your candle represents your own life."

Sam paused, looked at Danny and lighted up her white flame with her palm. "Wanna swap with each other?" She crossed her elbow with her boyfriend, smirking.

"I thought you never ask." Danny linked back, lighting an ecto-blast in his palm. Both held their own candle as the other hand brimming with energy lighted up the others. Flame burst out of the tip of the candles, a combination of green, blue and white lighted up their surroundings and for some reason, it was suddenly brighter and Danny felt a litle happier.

The children gaped at the sight, and Otto happily exclaimed "They're married! I knew it!"

"WH…! No we're not!" The two spluttered in embarrassment with their arm still linked. "…" they turned their faces from each other, hiding their faces.

"It definitely looked like a proposal to each other there." Ari smirked, "I never thought I could see one by a volcano."

"It's so romantic…" Eli sighed. "It will only be complete if you have a Panda Lily with you. It really matches the White Spirit."

"Panda Lily?" The two asked, placing their candles side-by-side in the middle of the altar. The children face brightened.

"We'll show you! Come on!" And they started running towards the path leading to the top of the mountain.

-Disisamagicallinebreak-

**Back in town.**

"I can't believe all these saps!" Sokka shouted out, Aang behind him. Sokka was angry with Katara running right back into Aunt Wu's house wanting another prediction on her life. "Someone needs to slap some sense into her, and them!" he pointed out to the villagers.

Aang glanced towards the passing villagers, "They seem happy, Sokka."

"Not for long! I'm going to prove that Aunt Wu predictions are nonsense!" He spotted a man wearing a tacky red shoe and pulled him near. "Hey you! I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing these red shoes when I met my true love." the man answered.

"Uh...huh... And how many times have you worn these shoes since she made that prediction?"

The man smiled sheepishly, "Everyday."

"Then of course it's going to come true!" Sokka kicked a stone. It bounced back and hit a group of turkey ducks, who crowded around him. He tried to ward the birds away with no success.

"You think so? Oh I'm so excited!" The man walked away, a happy expression on his face.

* * *

**With Katara.**

Aunt Wu rubbed her temple as the water tribe girl grinned greedily at her. Her helpers had gotten irritated at constantly being summoned, and now only a few of them is left. How she wished that the great White Spirit was with her right now. Her sources told her that he would be arriving by today, but with this water tribe girl constantly asking for her fortune to be told, she can't get out and search and meet the White spirit herself.

She knows that the Spirit is already here in the village, she can feel him, especially at the annual gathering. He's somewhere in the crowds, probably watching her very moves.

Out of the window, the sign looked like it was slowly speeding away, the definitive meaning that the Spirit would soon leave, and she must find him before he did.

Or the village will be again, destroyed by the volcano.

_Am I a fool at believing it? Will the Spirit even consider… doing it again? Are we… truly doomed?_

She stared back at the girl's palm, sighing, "You're going to have three children, and..."

* * *

**The mountains.**

"This is a panda lily, and they're very rare so don't go off plucking them. Some stupid people like to come up here to pick up these flowers for a blessing in their relationship until they're almost extinct years ago." Emma glared at her twin, fixing up the base of the plant bush as she spoke.

"But it's a flower, and it's romantic to give flowers to the one you love." Her twin, Eli sighed. Clearly these twin had a different opinion with each other.

"Nu-uh!" Emma shouted back.

Eli butted her head to her sister, "Uh-huh!"

Emma pushed her back, "Nah-ah!"

Eli wasn't going to give up, "Yeah-ah!"

"Alright! That's enough! But I'm with you there Emma." Sam butted in, pulling the twin from each other. She caught sight of the flower, and kneeled in front of it. "That's a Panda Lily? You're right! It does look like Danny!" Sam said excitedly. Danny frowned back in response.

"Seriously?" he muttered.

"You should be honored! A flower with the same color theme as you! It has black and white petal, and green stem! Now kids! Try and see the similarities between the two of them!" Sam pulled Danny nearer to the flower, the similarities were undeniable, except one is a flower and another is a...uh... half ghost. The children giggled, Ari was trying to hide her amusement.

"... I'm more disturbed at the thought of people using them as an offering to their…" he glanced towards Sam, "…girlfriends. What happened to roses?" Danny muttered, uncomfortable at his so called look-alike plant.

The children gasped. Danny just gave back a What? Look.

Sam shook her head, "Roses, lilies and carnation are usually given to honor the dead. A symbol of birth, life, death and rebirth. Don't tell me you forgot what I told you about these things already?"

"Sorry..." He muttered, turning his gaze towards the rim of volcano. It was surprisingly calm, no quakes, no lava. Just... a crater with it's surrounding covered with snow. The boys ran around, burying themselves in the snow, ignoring Emma protest that they might crush the Panda Lilies underneath.

Sam stood beside the half-ghost, joining him watching the insides of the crater. "Hard to believe this is the same mountain that killed those people all those years ago?" she asked, and Danny glanced up to her.

"Yeah... I'm worried that the same thing might happen again. Aunt Wu is just one person, even if she was right, what will happen if the villagers becomes lazy, and neglected to check up this volcano when she's gone in the future? Maybe it's not today, but what about tomorrow?"

Sam was silent, sure she didn't agree with how the villagers acted either, they're depending too much on Aunt Wu prediction. "She is doing a good job at making them happy though. Not that I like all the happiness floating around though, it need more rage, angst and destruction." she cackled, enjoying the image that manifested themselves in her imagination.

Danny gave her a flat stare, "Please don't jinx it Sam. I don't want a volcano exploding in my face."

Sam only laughed in reply.

"So! What are you going to give to each other?" Ari suddenly appeared in the middle, her face curious.

"Excuse me?"

The girl sighed, "Your proposal items! You must have something to give to each other, right? Rings, necklace, etc. etc."

Danny blushed, and Sam jaw dropped. "Whaaa…! I'm telling you! We're not…!"

"Uhh… I do have something though…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. Sam whipped her head towards him, astonished.

"What…? Y-you do?" Beside her, the children silently cheered.

"Yeah… I figured that… you know… that... uhh… You know what? Here!" Danny pushed the silver metallic casing object to Sam. I seemed to be a casing of a sword but short. Longer than a dagger, but also shorter than a long sword case. It was also thinner than a bamboo stalk, and around two feet long, carefully wrapped with a twisting layer of black cloth. Beautifully crafted, silver with purple roses accented the lower half.

Sam slowly put her fingers around the handle that seamlessly blended with the lower case. With a soft click, the handle slowly pulled out. A blade slid out of the case and Sam gasped at the short sword, which she recognized as a Kodachi, marveling at how the surface reflected her astonished face. "How… when did you made this?"

Danny rubbed his finger together, "I used the material from the forest we stopped by a few weeks ago for the case and handle, and for the blade, well… I used my core power."

"You mean… This is… ice?" Sam ran her fingers through the blade, jerking back in shock at how cool and sharp it is to the touch, and she's not even touching the sharpened edge! "But… won't it melt? I use fire based attack you know."

"Try it out." Danny gestured with a smile.

Skeptical, Sam lighted the hand that was holding the Kodachi blade with her flame. The blade glowed a bright blue, with white aura surrounding it. It's not melting, in fact, it seemed to get sharper. On it's surface, a string of words glowed. Sam read the short sentence.

_You are the reason that I exist._

While the goth was speechless, Danny quickly pulled her in for a kiss, turning himself human for the first time in front of the children.

"This is amazing! We're bridesmaids!" Eli squeal-whispered, while Emma, just face palmed.

None of them noticed a crack forming in the middle of the crater.

* * *

**Back with Sokka and Aang.**

"I don't care what Aunt Wu said! You got to take a bath sometimes!" Sokka yelled to a middle-aged man, covered from head to toe with grime and dirt. He shrugs and walks off smiling.

Aang decided that it was the best time to ask him before he kicks off another group of turkey-ducks. "So, Sokka, you know some stuff about the ladies, right?"

Well, he was desperate, and Sokka does have experience with girls, from warrior girls to street girls and a spirit girlfriend (Danny's, of course). Unlike Aang, Sokka had been in contact with a lot of girls and it's not like he could ask Danny for advice right now, not with him scowling at everything at the moment.

Sokka quickly became pleased and wrapped his arm around the monk shoulders, "You've come to the right place! What can I do for you?"

'Just don't ask me about Sam, she will incinerate me into nothingness.' He shuddered.

"Well, there's this girl..." Aang rubbed his wrists. Sokka turned towards him, and noticed a moving pink figure behind a barrel far back behind. Meng came into view, giggling.

Sokka smirked, "I think I know who you're talking about." he answered, glancing at the girl...

"You do? And you're okay with it?" Aang was surprised, why isn't Sokka a little bit disturbed or even angry at him having an intimate feeling to his sister, Katara?

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking a subtle vibe that she likes you too."

"She does?" Aang stared at Sokka wide eyed, while Meng was trying her best to catch his attention behind.

"Oh yeah." Sokka had his eyebrow raised, witnessing Meng mimicking a fountain complete with water coming out of her mouth, even balancing on her toes right on top of the real water fountain. "She's craaazy about you. All you have to do now is to not mess it up."

"Well... How do I do that?" Aang was totally oblivious to Meng antics behind him.

"The number one mistake guys like you always make:" Sokka paused, and poked Aang on his forehead, "Being too nice."

Aang stared back, confused, "You can be too nice?"

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or another."

"Act aloof...Okay..." The airbender cupped his chin.

Meng shyly approached Aang from behind, "Hey Aang... I was wondering..."

"See you later!" And was brushed off by Aang with a wave of his hand. Meng's hair dropped, devastated as the airbender walked away.

"Wow, that kid is good." Sokka commented, totally misunderstanding who Aang was thinking about.

Two blocks away, Katara was forcefully being shoved out from a certain fortune-teller house.

"...And you'll be fine as long as you have a scarf. Bye-bye now." Aunt Wu snapped, all her helpers had abandoned her, and she is tired. All she wanted right now was the girl to be away from her, so that she could finally find that white spirit before the sign disappears, or the village destroyed.

"Okay, okay, but one more thing." Katara turned back to the fortune teller.

The tired fortune teller stared at her, horrified before sighing in defeat. "Alright.. what is it?"

Katara put her hand on her chin, "Should I eat mango or papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Papaya!" She angrily slams the door on her face.

Katara kicks the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust. "Oh... But I hate papaya..."

"Oh, hey Katara. I didn't see you there." Aang casually slumped against a wall, trying to act aloof on Sokka's advice.

"Hey Aang." Katara replied, and walks away.

Trying to act like he was minding his own business, "That's okay, I'm busy with my own stuff,"

A turkey-duck landed beside him, quacking.

"... This is harder than I thought..." The Airbender sighed.

* * *

**Back in the mountain.**

"This is nice!" Sam commented, fastening the sword to her waist. It lay horizontally along the belt behind her back, the handle facing her right arm. She tried a few flicks and twists with the sword, sheathing and unsheathing it to test her reflexes.

Danny just sat on a rock, watching her trying out his gift.

"_Did you hear? The barrier is weakening_…" A whisper-like voice echoed in the air.

He turned his head towards the forest, but there was nothing there. Behind him Sam playfully did a double flip in the air, pulling her sword in the middle of the jump and gracefully landed on the ground with the tip pointed upwards.

"_Yes, they are stupid, and the one that lived in the village are too generous."_

"_Yes.. Yess...They never told the medium what will happen if they exhausted the energy surrounding that blasted village."_

Another chuckle, _"No...no.. they're too proud to admit their weakness, they never told each other, never actually seen each other actually. Loners, they are."_

"_Imagine their faces when they finally wake up to see their ground burned!"_

"_We must thank that water girl for helping us weaken the stupid barrier surounding the village!"_

"_It has been years... How weve have waited for fresh souls!"_

"What are you talking about? What's Katara had to do with a barrier? Show yourself!" Danny yelled at what seemed to be a ripple in the air. The others tensed, shocked at the sudden action.

"_What do we have here...?" _The voices suddenly sneered, and Danny felt his surrounding become dark and clammy. He unconsciously summoned his ghost-half to protect himself from the uncomfortable feeling.

"_How exotic, we have never seen such a soul..."_

A heavy pressure suddenly came over him. His surroundings became dark, and the voices of his environment muffled. Whispers brushed against him, children, men, and women screamed. Danny knew these voices, he had heard them before, they're the voices of the villagers that had fell victim from the volcano, the people that he couldn't save, and among the screams, he heard laughter.

Outside, Sam and the others panicked at what seemed to be an unconscious boy.

"Danny? Danny!" Sam shook his shoulders, but he didn't respond. Not even the mighty slap from her could wake up the halfa. "What's wrong with him?" tears had started streaking her cheek..

"It's the spirits of the mountain..." Ari whispered, the others turned their head towards her, pleading for an explanation, "T-they are are the evil spirits of the mountain, trapped in the volcano . The reason you light up a candle is to have the guardian cloak you from the sight of the evil spirits, so that you can't be seen or heard by them."

Sam glared, her hand gestured to the unconscious Danny, "Then what happened to Danny?"

"I don't know! I didn't realize a spirit also follows the same rule! I didn't know how he managed to talk back to them! They aren't even supposed to be able to take him! They're supposed to be trapped, in the volcano! The only way for them to escape, is with the volcano active."

**RUUMMMBLE**

The crater suddenly sank, revealing what seemed to be red hot molten lava. Smoke hissed from cracks in on the ground.

"Oh no..."

"_WHAT AN EXOTIC SOUL..." _A voice cackled, and this time, all of the humans can hear them. A blob rose up from the lava, forming a humanoid shape, it's eyes focused on Danny's.

"_MORE..." _It's hands reached towards him. _"..NEED... MORE..."_

"_...!" _The monster roared when it's arm got sliced by Sam's sword, ice started to form on the stub before the lava monster detached the frozen stub and regrow a new limb from it. _"WHO DARES!... DISTURB...!" _It blindly slashed around it's surrounding, not able to see where the attack are coming from.

"You say that it can't hear us?" Sam turned her gaze to Ari as she pushed the twins down from their immediate doom from a falling tree.

"Yeah. Unless we spoke to them, they can't see or hear us." Ari sidestepped to evade a steam hole that suddenly appeared underneath her legs, "But it's won't stop them from killing us!"

Sam glared at the humanoid monster of the volcano. It appeared to be blasting everything in it's sight, but Sam noticed that even with them being right in front of it, like how it's arm punched the area nearby Otto and Mel, how it seemed to not hear the screaming twins, it doesn't seem to be hitting any of them at all. Instead, it's more focused on trying to grab Danny, and throwing everything it had, everywhere.

"This is gonna be hard..." Sam gritted her teeth, she was used at taunting the enemy, but right now, a simple 'You!' or 'Hey!' would grant her oblivion. She turned towards Danny, his face seemed pale, his eyes blank, not a sign of life can be seen in them, but he still breathed and that assured Sam that Danny had only retreated into his psyche to protect himself from being pulled, or eaten, claimed... by these... these... demons!

Sam pulled Danny onto her shoulder, jumping a few fet to her side avoiding a mass of fireballs thrown at her.

"_SURRENDER THE SOUL TO US!"_ It bellowed, turning it's misshapen head around to far away to her right.

_Wait... _Sam frowned.

The monster had stopped attacking, grunted, and scrutinized the area around it. The twins huddled together near a tree, both holding the other mouth to keep themselves quiet. Otto and Jin quickly ran around the flames, trying to reach the twins before one of them decided to throw out insults towards the monster. They nodded to her, and pulled the twins away toward the forest. Ari appeared beside her.

"I told them to get to safety." She slowly gestured Sam to walk around the monster to hide behind one of the boulder quite far from the monster reach, "It can't see you two." her voice small, trying to assure herself that everything would be fine.

Sam turned towards her, "Why?"

"I guess, it's because of the ritual you did at the bottom of the mountain. Now, as long as you're holding him, and you did not talk back to them, they won't be able to see either one of you."

The monster made a motion that looked like it was sniffing the air, suddenly, it retreated itself into the crater. Sam and Ari looked at each other, confused.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower." A voice came from behind one of the boulder. "And Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love."

Another voice spoke back, irritated, "What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too. Katara must've been running the lady dry already."

"Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? There! On the rim!" The voice shouted enthusiastically, ignoring the other commented on how it looked like there had just been a battle happened.

Ari and Sam took a peek out, and there, stood Aang and Sokka.

"What are they doing here?" Ari hissed. Outsiders aren't welcomed in the mountain! There must be at least someone from the village to guide you or..!

The lava slowly moved towards the two boys. Ari gasped, "They didn't do the ritual..."

"What?" Sam turned toward her.

"The evil spirits can see them! They didn't do the ritual!"

_The ritual? Wait... The candles! _Sam tensed, and turned towards the boys, her mouth opened to shout out.

"Those people think they're safe! We got to warn them! Grab on!" Aang suddenly opens up his glider and flew towards the village, grabbing Sokka in the process, unaware of a stream of lava that angrily smacked where the airbender was previously on the rim of the crater. _So you can escape their sight if you're fast enough... _Sam bitterly thought.

The monster rose up again, staring at the dissapearing glider. Sam quickly grab hold od Danny and hid herself behind the boulder._"THEY ESCAPED..." a smirk can be seen on it's head, __""HE STUPID HUMANS! THEY JUST SHOWED US THE WAY! THE BARRIER IS ALREADY WEAK, AND WE CAN JUST DESTROY IT! WORRY NOT BRETHREN, WE WILL SOON... HAVE A FEAST!" It laughed, and disappeared into the pit._

"No... Nononononono!" Ari muttered. "This isn't supposed to happen! They aren't supposed to escape! Now they know the location of the village, we'll be doomed and the village will be destroyed!"

"Ari! There must be a way to stop them!" Sam snapped at her while making sure she was still holding Danny, who knows what will happen if she let go of him.

"We don't know how to stop them!"

"Calm Down!" Sam grabbed Ari's head with her free hand, ignoring her hiss of pain as Sam was actually grabbing her hair more than her head...

"We're going to make sure the volcano doesn't destroy the village. You say that the evil spirits is the one that make this volcano explode?" Ari nodded, "And there's a barrier that keeps these idiots away?" She nodded again, "A barrier must have a central point, where is it?"

Ari pushed away from her grip, "Why do you want to know where the central point is? Didn't you hear it? They say it's already weak and they could easily destroy it!"

"A weakened barrier doesn't meant that there's no barrier. We can strengthen it, but unless the central pillar is destroyed, there's still hope for the barrier. So where is it?" Sam demanded.

Ari took a moment to remember, "It's in the middle of the town."

Sam glowered above her, "And where is this 'the middle of the town' ?"

Ari stammered, right now she felt that she rather face the evil spirits than facing the angry Sam, "I-it's Aunt Wu's house."

Sam was furious. "Why that …cotton-pickin' piece of...! So that's why! That lady must be using the barrier energy to do some of her fortune telling, and from what I heard, Katara actually run her dry! Aren't Aunt Wu supposed to know about this?"

"I didn't realize that... The central point was important... Aunt Wu said that the middle point is the best spot to do her fortune telling, even the original memorial Statue of the..." Ari paused.

"Original Statue of what?"

Ari brushed her hand on Danny forehead, "...The Protector... the original memorial statue of the Protector lies in there. I had once snuck in, and I saw it. It must have been the mark of the center of the barrier!"

"Good. Now we just need to enforce it, make sure the village doesn't get roasted, and make sure the damn demons can' do it again!"

"How?"

Sam pointed to the unconscious Danny.

"And how are we supposed to wake him up?" Ari deadpanned.

"We'll think about it later. Now come on! We need to run!" Sam hoisted Danny onto her back, stumbling as the ground shook.

"We have a few hundreds meters to cross to the village! How are we supposed to make it in time?"

"I think I can help you with that?" Sam and Ari turned to the voice, Sam grinned at the newcomer.

-Funkylinebreakanyone?-

**In the Village.**

Aunt Wu is wrong about the volcano!" Sokka yelled to his sister face.

Irked, Katara raised her finger to Sokka, "Sokka, you tried to convince me that she was wrong before, it's going to take an awful lot to change my mind..." Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddleny stumbled when the volcano rumbles suddenly. They turned to look at the volcano, huge smokes emitting from the peak of the mountain.

"Oh no."

Sokka climbed to one of the roofs, "Everyone! The volcano is about to blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

A village woman scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, we know that you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr Science and reason lover.

Katara stepped forward, "If you won't listen to them, they maybe you will listen to me. I wan't to believe Aunt Wu and her prediction as much as you do but my brother nad Aang saw the condition with their own eyes!"

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu prediction with my own ears." One of the man spoke, his voice calm.

"Please listen to us!" Aang leaped to the awning of a nearby building. "You're all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu predictions!" The villagers attention turned to him. " You have to take fate into your own hands!"

_I should've listened to Danny... He thought as he stared to the villagers._

A rumble was heard from the volcano. The villagers seemed alarmed.

"Look!" Sokka pointed to the volcano. "Can your fortune telling explain that?"

The volcano looked like it was ready to erupt, smoked piling up in great plumes. The villageres was mildly alarmed, but Aang eyes flocused toward the distance, _What was that? He thought. Something was speeding towards the village at great speed, and it's... white?_

The man with the red shoes got an amused look on his face, "Can your science explain why it rains?" he sneered.

"Why yes! Yes it can!" Sokka yelld angrilly.

The villagers scoffed, and began to walk away. But before any of them took more than three steps, a huge boulder slammed to the center of the courtyard, white flame bellowing from the back.

"WHOA! THAT IS THE BEST JET SLIDE I'VE EVER FELT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Ari shouted from on top of the huge rock slade, grinning like a maniac.

"Not the best time for this Ari!" Sam appeared from a corner, panting in exhaustion as she had just used most of her energy blasting the back of the slate for extra boost. Danny groaned beside her, confused at the sudden change of scenery, mumbling a 'What's goin on' while Sam tiredly patted his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Gather round, troops!" Ari shouted to Eli, Emma, Otto and Jin who had hitched a ride with her in the middle of their slide. "Scour the city and locate the four memorial statue of The White Spirit! Put the flare up when you reach them. We'll take care of the big one!" She grinned at the last sentence.

"Aye aye Cape-tain!" The kids saluted, and zoomed off with speed that could rival a hawk on the rooftop.

"Wh... What do you think you're doing!" The villagers shouted, horrified at their beautiful city suddenly got destroyed by the huge slate of rock.

"Listen up everyone!" A girl with long orange hair shouted out, her aqua blue eyes scowling. "Now I know that this is a little rough, but..." she inhaled.

"THE DAMN DEMONS OF THE VOLCANO THAT JUST HURT MY FRIEND JUST DECIDED THAT YOU'RE NEXT IN THEIR MEAL AND GOING TO TRIGGER THE VOLCANO TO EAT YOU!", she brushed herselft off.

"Kapish?" the girl, Jazz Fenton finished, and jumped to the ground, helping Sam hoist Danny to his feet. Danny froze for a second, his face instantly brightened when he realized that the girl in front of him is not an illusion, "Jazz! When did you get here?"

Jazz laughed, "Yesterday, and you got to stop throwing yourself into dangers like that! You almost got eaten, E.A.T.E.N alive little brother! And you owe me a hug!" She suddenly grabbed Danny and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "C'mere Sam." She beckoned to the goth.

"Uh... no, too- EEP!" Jazz suddenly summoned a boulder that launched Sam into the air, and right into her hug, "Crushing! Not Breathing!" Sam gasped, how was she not able to see that move! Oh right, she still trying to get a grasp that Jazz can actually controls earth now. Danny eyes widened, making Jazz laugh even more.

The villagers was stunned, and suddenly they turned to each other, panicked.

"Do you think it's true?" One of the villagers asked.

"Aunt Wu said the volcano isn't going to erupt!"

"By itself! She never said that they are not trigged by outside forces! Maybe Aunt Wu aren't reading the prediction fully! We did rush her to make that prediction!"

"Yeah, she does look kinda tired these days, maybe we asked too much out of her..."

"But we didn't ask that much, she still can predict splendidly."

"Unlike that water tribe girl who seemed fixated on getting her prediction, I never seen anyone that greedy since my last husband, and I dumped him."

Katara hid behind Aang, ashamed.

"Wait, isnt't that the White Spirit?" One of the villagers pointed to the white haired halfa still in Jazz hug. He instantly scuffled away, giving the villagers a small, awkward wave.

_'They are going to think that I caused the eruption of the volcano.' He thought bitterly._

"Tell us!" The villagers suddenly clinged to him, Danny stared back in shock.

"Is the volcano truly going to erupt?" They turned towards him. Danny was speechless, what is he going to say to them?

"It is, going to erupt." Aunt Wu suddenly appeared beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. The villagers gasped, and started throwing questions towards the fortune teller. The elder woman beckoned the boy to follow her, "Come, I've been waiting for you." ignoring the questions form the villagers.

Jazz expertly built a barrier around the house of the fortune teller, tall enough so that they couldn't climb in, but also low enough so that they could still see the flare from the four memorial statues. They would need the location to make a new pillar from the center point, and Danny would be the one rebuilding the barrier.

Aunt Wu assistants, one being the calm man and the other, Meng herself opened a large wooden door in the mansion, revealing a beautiful Zen garden. In the middle, stood a perfect replica statue of Danny, kneeling to what seemed to be a little girl with a smile on his face.

"This is the very same spot where the White Spirit dissapeared, and I would guess that Spirit was you. Why you doesn't seem to age, made me wonder." Aunt Wu studied Danny's face.

Sokka stomped towards her." Hey Lady! What with the turn of character? You said that the volcano won't erupt!"

"Did I really said that? Oh hohohoho." She chuckled, making the children stare of her, some in anger, and others just in plain confusion. "But what I said was..."

"_The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year."_

Aunt Wu tutted while making her way towards the monument. Meng following guiltily behind. She was given a task of searching for the spirit, but she totally forgotten because Aunt Wu prediction about her love life. Come to think of it, she did kinda like Aang, but still... she had forgotten her task... And Aunt Wu can be ruthless in punishing, when she felt like it...

"She did say that..." Katara nodded, remembering the gathering that happened that afternoon. "Wait! Does it mean, the village can still be saved from the volcano?"

The lady nodded, "Seeing how this young lady handled her little friends, I assumed that you had already known how to counter the deadly force of the volcano?"

Jazz stepped forward. "Yes. Danny can turn back the deadly force of the volcano into the energy of the barrier. Absorbing the energy, and turning them into a protective barrier surrounding the village, and thus, weakening the power of the demons that resides in the mountain."

"He can do what?" Sam shouted, her hand quickly grabbed Danny's not wanting him to go anywhere, "Absorb the energy from the volcano and turn it into a barrier? That move almost kills him back then!"

"Not to worry." Aunt Wu assured her. "This girl." she gestured toward the statue, "Arianna knows this, that's why she constructed a four point barrier around the town, and with this very spot as the central pillar. Her quick thinking keeps the energy that the White Spirit dispersed around town stays in side of it. I'm not sure what was her original intention, keeping a reminder, or trapping the essense of the White Spirit contained..." The elder looked towards Danny, "I'm pretty sure it was the latter... She must've wanted to keep you from going away."

"That must've been why I felt angry for some reason... Part of me tells me that..." Danny nodded, "But I kinda understand, part of me wantd to keep the village safe too."

"What so special about the four corners and the central pillar?" Sokka asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Katara scolded him,"North is earth, East is air, South is fire, and West is water! It's the basic structure of our very world!"

"The combination of all these four held the barrier of our village, and now with the Avater beside you, you can counter the forces better." Aunt Wu looked to the airbender, smiling. "By the way, How was your quest?" Aang only blushed back.

"The flares up! And the volcano is going to erupt!" Ari ran towards them. "How are you going to see the four corners with the roof?" She frowned, looking at the delicately sculpted roof on top of them. Sunlight still seeped through, but the design of it could make any people gape in awe.

"Oh no worries." Aunt Wu assured them. Meng and El each pulled out a switch, a huge grin on their faces. A huge red button on the switch gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey isn't that?"

**BEEP!**

The dynamited that was installed exploded, taking the roof with it. Sokka, Katara,Aang, Jazz and Ari gaped at Aunt Wu willingness at destroying a magnificent piece of art, even if it was only a roof. Sam however, was smirking and jumping like a manic.

"Now this is what I called great entertainment!" She cackled.

Danny sighed, his hand up, maintaining a shield to make sure none of the debris will come crashing down on any of them, protecting Aunt Wu and her assistant, and his friends from any kind of damage. Screams could be heard from the villagers. They must've thought that they're committing a suicide or something.

"Would you be a dear and calm the villagers down? Make sure they didn't run out of the range of the barrier." Aunt Wu waved her hand.

"On it!" Jazz ran out, pulling Katara and Sokka with her. Sam and Ari followed after her.

"Wait! What it it didn't wooorrrrk!" Katara wailed, unble to break away from Jazz grip.

"You should put more faith in your friends. Now, are you two ready?"

Aang and Danny nodded.

"Allright, take your position right on top of this monument. You should be able to feel the barrier!" Aunt Wu shouted up, as Danny and Aang had already taken their position, facing the volcano. Danny took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

It was faint, but he can clearly feel the weak barrier pulsing. But the it's hold towards the four corner seemed to be vanishing. Opening his eyes, he glanced around, making the position of the flares where the four barrier stone should be positioned at.

"Danny! The volcano!" Aang shouted. The half-ghost turned his head towards the volcano. Red hot lava rushed towards them like an angry wave. This looks different, He thought. The last time it was all in one blow, but this one seemed like it wanted to drown the village, slowly, and painfully.

"_SOOOUUULLLSSSSS!" _It roared with hunger.

Danny cringed at the voices, and steeled himself. Gathering as much energy he could... He could see earth barrier being put up, and trenches being dug around the village.. His breath hitched at the thought that Jazz could be killed in the path, that thought worried him.

Determined, the half ghost spread his arm wide, trying to summon as much energy into himself to face the wrath of the volcano, There is no way he's letting anyone die today!

Aang shuddered, the temprature suddenly dropped, and what seemed to be ice pillarsl is forming right around Danny. What was he supposed to do? Danny seemed to be doing a good job himself. Aang glanced towards the volcano, some of the lave had already filled the front trenches. He glanced back to Danny, energy seemed to be gathering at the tip of his hands, his face full of concentration.

Aang glanced back to the village gate. Lava burns and destroys it, nearby, they passed through the cemetery, destroying headstones as it flows. The lava reaches the trench and begins to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily Katara shouted out, "It's too much! It's gonna overflow!

"Aang! Gather yourself!" Danny suddenly shouted from beside him.

Snapping out of his thought, Aang rushed forward with a furious face. He propels himself into the air and begins to airbend. As the lava begins to overflow, Aang blows the lava straight up, not allowing it to advance on the village.

"_HOW DARE YOOUUU!"_ a voice yells, and Aang steeped back in shock. The lave evaded his attacks and began to rise up, crackling with flames.

"Hey big and ugly!" Danny suddenly teleported right in front of it, stopping it in it's track. The creature eyes focused on the halfa. Aang blinked, and looked back towards the center of the village. Danny is still floating there, his face scowling and a huge amount of energy seemed to surround him. But if Danny was there the who is...?

He took notice of the western rock that stood between the village and the monster, the Danny in front of him seemed to take energy from that rock. And on the other three points, stood another Danny, each guarding a point.

"YOU NEED TO COOL DOWN!" All of the Phantom shouted, their echo like voces roared in the air. The Danny in front of them blasted the creature with what seemd to be blue energy. Freezing the monster, his blast was powerful, as it also covered the mountain behind it with a layer of snow. Jazz build an earth barrier surrounding the creature, Sam ran around the barrier putting off stray flames with her new Kodachi, and Katara cooling down the edge of the lava with controlled whips of water from a nearby river.

The creature roared in pain, Danny was struggling to maintain the creature in and turned to Aang. "I got all of them trapped! Aang! It's your turn!"

Not knowing what else to do, Aang draws in a mighty intake of breath and expels it, airbending it as it exits, cooling the lava creature to stone. The creature reached it's arm out towards the volcano, frozen. With it's flame was put out, without it's connection to the volacno, it can't move anymore. Beside them, the barrier slowly went up, surrounding the village. A small barrier also went up around the frozen lava monster, since Danny had collected wayy too much energy from the volcano, and Aang actually helped. He doesn't feel so tired like before, in fact, he felt restless.

He also put in a few ice pillars around the frozen creature for extra measures, and astetics. It might not keep people from coming in to inspect it, or it coming out to claim more people... He frowned at that, maybe Aunt Wu had a solution on how to make sure the creature doesn't come to bother the villagers anymore?

Aunt Wu waved from below. Jazz stood beside her, waving a thermos in her left hand.

Danny slapped his head, "Of course..." he muttered.

Soon, the demon was sucked inside the thermos. Although, the frozen lava statue of the monster still stood tall.

"I thought it would crumble when we sucked in the creature..." Danny commented, refeering to the frozen monument. It was kneeling with his hand towards the volcano, a swirl of earth surrounded it, a pool of water from a nearby river had flooded it, and the ice pillars surrounded it, reflecting the sunlight towards it.

Jazz cupped her chin, thinking, "It was using the element to help itself attack the village... I guess the most similar is Skulker. You take out the ghost, and all that left is a shell."

"So this is just a shell?" Sokka tapped on the monument surface. It was hard as a rock, no pun intended since it is just a rock now.

"Basically, yeah."

-Soon that evening.-

The teens huddled in a corner along with Ari's silently high-fiving each other and telling their experiences to another. Sam couldn't help cackling, and it creeped Sokka out. His eyes darted toward Sam new accessory, a short sword tucked at her waist horizontally. Sam wouldn't have a problem pointing that to him.

"Aunt Wu was right! The village didn't get destroyed!" one of the villagers sighed in relief. The teens broke from their huddle, wanting to hear the villagers thoughts.

A village woman shouted out, "But the volcano still erupted! Aunt Wu! Why is this?"

The fortune teller calmly spoke back, "It's a secret." and chuckled. The villagers groaned. "Anyway, I decided to retire from fortune telling."

She was responded back with a Whaaatt?

"It's been such a long time, and the reason I did fortune telling is to meet this two extraordinary young man." Aunt Wu gestured to Aang and Danny. Both blushed in embarrassment.

"But what about the predictions? We can't live without them! And this village tourism depends on them!" The man with the red shoes whined.

Aunt Wu cupped her chin in thought. "Hmm... what about this? I will still do the predictions, only if you agree to do something for me." The villagers groaned, "Now, now, don't be lazy. We need to rebuild this village." she pointed to the area ruined by the volcano, and the ruined state of the village caused by the panicked villagers.

"Aww... it would take weeks!" the dirty man whined.

Aunt Wu looked at him, and sniffed in disgust, "Oh, take a bath, will you?"

The man saluted to her, "Right away Aunt Wu!" before jumping into the river, washing himself. Puddle of mud started floating downstream. Making the teen mutter an Ew! at it.

"How come he listened to you?" Sokka whined. The others laughed.

(AN) Okay y'all, if there are any mistake I apologize. I'm doing this on an iPad, floor the first time, and I think I am going to die.

Well… that is if you don't kill me! I AM SOOO SOORRYY FOR THE LATENESS! Anyway,I have settled on full-length, just so it can make up for the lengths and stuff. Besides,thou shouldn't kill me. This chapter was over 7K, so that should make up for it, right? *people raise pitchforks* Ha ha… Imgoing to run now…

Right after these few shutouts…

1) Thank you seantriana for making this. I just gave her a few ideas and she turned itwit into a masterpiece!

2) Cimorelli, a band of five sisters, has been nominated for TCA. They are really good — if you don't believe me search them on YT— and give them a vote. I love their music… so… yah…

3) And third… I may be taking a hiatus in a while. Okay, I WILL be taking a hiatus. I am visiting my grandparents in another state near the end of July, for a whole week, and won't be able to get on my account. I can still read the reviews, but I can't reply or post chapters.

4) Reviews. Yes, I am very sad. How many reviewshave I been getting? Not many. So, I might make it so I won't post a new chapter of this until I have a decent amount of reviews. I won't promise, seeing as you might get four chapters in a row or one a month, but if I don't get a good amount, say ta-taa to updates. That's all. Have a nice day and review!


End file.
